Comment se faire larguer en dix jours
by nanou-chan et toya-chan
Summary: Suite à un pari, Harry doit trouver quelqu'un et se faire larguer et Draco doit trouver quelqu'un qu'il devra faire tomber amoureux de lui. Ils n'ont que dix jours pour réussir...
1. les paris sont pris

**Comment se faire larguer en dix jours ?**

**Chapitre 1**

**Les paris sont pris.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une nouvelle fic sur Harry Potter. Celle-ci est inspirée du film « Comment se faire larguer en dix jours » (How to lose a guy in ten days).

Vous en reconnaîtrez certaines répliques que je noterais comme telles avec une .

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidement pas.

Couple Draco/Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry marchait dans les couloirs du château en direction de la bibliothèque où il devait retrouver ses deux amis. Tout en s'y rendant, il repensait à sa situation actuelle. Le guerre était enfin terminée. Mais l'école ayant était fermée pendant près de deux ans, ils se retrouvaient donc tous en septième année à 19 ans. Les Aspics venaient de se terminer et les étudiants étaient dans l'attente fébrile des résultats. Cependant, tous les cours n'étaient pas finis comme par exemple le cours de potion, au grand damne des élèves. Et tous avaient pu se rendre compte que son mauvais caractère en cours n'était pas uniquement dû à sa position d'espion. En effet celui-ci, bien qu'il n'y ait plus d'examens, avait donné à toutes les classes de septième année un devoir sur la potion Felix Felicis. Il avait prit soin de préciser qui ceux qui « omettrait » de le rendre aurait une retenue et qu'elle pourrait très bien avoir lieu le soir du bal ; seul jour où, évidement, le professeur serait libre. Harry grogna en réalisant qu'il ne restait plus que dix jours avant le bal. Heureusement que depuis la fin de la période sombre et les horaires beaucoup moins strictes de cette fin d'année, sortir du château était devenus une chose courante pour les élèves à partir de la cinquième année, à condition d'être rentré pour le dîner.

Absorbé dans ses réflexions, le jeune homme sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule ; et tourna la tête pour reconnaître Hermione.

« - J'ai une tête si horrible ? Demanda le jeune femme.

- Désolé, je pensais…

- C'est bien ! Ca n'arrive pas assez souvent…

- Ca fait toujours plaisir… Grogna le brun.

- Bah, dis-toi que ça t'arrive quand même plus souvent qu'à Ron !

- Il n'était pas avec toi au fait ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

- Non, je croyais qu'il venait avec toi… »

Ils échangèrent un regard où sembla passer la même étincelles de compréhension.

« - Tu crois que… ? Demanda la brune.

- Sûrement… Soupira Harry en réponse. Il doit être au dortoir, on y va ?

- Je te suis. »

Ils partirent tous les deux vers la tours des Griffondors. Ils pénétrèrent directement dans le dortoir que partagé Harry et Ron et trouvèrent ce dernier, face à la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague.

« - Ron ? Appela Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Ca ne va pas ?

- C'est finit, Cathy m'a largué ! S'écria-t-il en éclatant en sanglots dans les bras de son amie. »

Les deux autres pensèrent en ensemble un « encore », tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Ron avait toujours des réactions exagérées…

Harry passa un bras autour des épaules du rouquin et les conduisis dans la salle commune où ils prirent place dans les fauteuils situés devant le feu qui crépitait joyeusement.

« - C'est pas comme si vous sortiez ensemble depuis longtemps… Fit Harry.

- C'est vrai… Mais c'était ces deux semaines étaient tellement merveilleuses !

- Comme à chaque fois… Marmonnèrent les deux bruns sans que Ron n'entende.

- Quand… quand on a fait l'amour la première fois, j'en ai même pleuré…

- Une larme furtive à coulé sur ta joue tu veux dire ? Demanda le « survivant » inquiet.

- Non ! J'étais super émotif c'est vrai… Et c'est vrai aussi que j'avais un peu bu… Je lui ai même dit que je l'aimais ! »

Ses deux amis échangèrent un nouveau regard entendu mais presque choqué devant la bêtise de leur ami.

« - Au bout de combien de jours ? Questionna Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas… cinq ? Bon ! Deux !!

- Et après, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Rien, mais ça se voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle ressentait la même chose… Les mots étaient inutiles.

- …

- …

- Mais bon, après, elle a été super occupée ! Alors comme je ne savais pas où la trouver, je la suivais un peu partout. De loin bien sûr, pour ne pas la déranger…

- Tu la suivais ? Ron… Soupira le brun.

- C'est presque du harcèlement ! Tu t'en rends compte ? Renchéri la jeune femme.

- Mais elle ne me voyait jamais ! Et puis, de toute façon, je sais pourquoi elle m'a largué… Je suis trop laid.

- T'es pas laid !! S'exclamèrent les deux autres.

- De toute façon, même le plus bel homme ou la plus belle femme au monde, se ferait largué si il ou elle agissait comme toi.

- Oh non ! Toi personne ne te fuirait Harry. Tu pourrais lui vomir dessus, il dirait « encore ».

- D'abord ça, c'est… dégueulasse ! Et si j'agissais comme toi, moi aussi je me ferais larguer.

- Je suis sûr que non !

- Et moi, je te dis que si. »

Ron regarda fixement les yeux de Harry, puis sembla réfléchir quelques minutes.

« - Et bien, c'est un grand jour aujourd'hui ! Fit Hermione en voyant l'air concentré du roux.

- Ok ! Je te propose un marché… Fit ce dernier.

- Dis toujours.

- Un pari… tu dois trouver un gars,… je te propose pas de fille ?

- Non, c'est très bien comme ça.

- Bon ! Donc, tu trouves un gars, tu le séduis et tu dois te débrouiller pour qu'il te largue en faisant toutes ces fautes que tu me reproches d'avoir commises.

- Ok !

- Oh ! Et tu as jusqu'au bal de fin d'année… c'est-à-dire dix jours !

- Ca marche ! »

Hermione regardait atterrée ses deux meilleurs amis. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore inventé.

« - Mais si je gagne, je veux que tu fasse le tour de l'école nu comme à ta naissance quand tout le monde sera dehors avant d'aller au train, le lendemain du bal !!

- Très bien Harry !! Mais si c'est moi qui gagne, je veux mon poids en sucreries de chez Honeyducks…

- Pari tenu ! »

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main pour signer leur accord, et se levèrent pour se rendre enfin à la bibliothèque.

« - Je crains le pire… Soupira la jeune femme en leur emboîtant le pas. »

L'heure du dîner approchant, les garçons décidèrent qu'ils avaient suffisamment travaillé. Et faisant fît des protestations d'Hermione, ils quittèrent la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans la grande salle, en traînant le jeune femme derrière eux.

« - Je vous préviens que je ne vous aiderez pas à finir ce devoir, puisque, apparemment, vous n'en avez rien à faire !

- Soit pas rabat-joie Hermione !

- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins ! En plus, avec le pari, Harry n'aura pas beaucoup de temps. Séduire quelqu'un et tout faire pour se faire larguer… Je plains le pauvre gars… Soupira Hermione. Toujours est-il que ça prend du temps…

- Bah ! Harry n'aura qu'à faire d'un pierre deux coups ! Il trouve un gars intelligent pour son pari et il lui demande de l'aide pour le devoir de potion !!

- Ron, je ne te connaissait pas si intéressé. Se moqua le brun faussement offusqué.

- Et comment tu vas t'y prendre au fait ? Questionna le brune.

- Je vais être collant, exigeant,…

- Démonstratif aussi, et Oh ! Tu lui envois une chouette en pleine nuit avec une lettre où tu lui expliques par le menu tout ce que tu as mangé dans la journée ! Rigola le jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Demanda Ron vexé. »

Les deux autres le regardèrent, stupéfaits de son apparente maladresse ou stupidité.

« - Me regardez pas comme ça ! Je plaisantais ! fit-il en souriant. »

Tout à leur discussion, ils ne virent pas Blaise qui les avait entendus et qui les regardait d'un air intéressé. Le serpentard prit la même direction que le trio et partit rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle.

Draco semblait être en grande discussion avec Théo et Pansy.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Draco a encore brisé un cœur… Soupira Pansy.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait cette fois-ci ?

- Tu sais la petite serdaigle blonde ?

- Il ne sortait pas avec un griffondor châtain ?

- Plus depuis… deux semaines je crois… Enfin bref ! Il a demandé à la fille si elle voulait couché ; mais elle lui a répondu ne pas être encore prête. Devine ce qu'il a fait ?

- …

- Il lui a demandé s'il pouvait allait voir ailleurs en attendant pour se soulager. Elle est partit en larme, il a haussé une épaule et il est venu ici !

- Toujours aussi sentimental, Draco… Soupira Blaise.

- Quoi ?! Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais la larguer… Je dois avouer que pour une fois je ne comprends pas… Quelle honte pour un Malfoy d'être ainsi forcé de le reconnaître.

- Tu ne comprends jamais rien à tes partenaires de toute façon, Draco… Répliqua Blaise.

- Aucun des autres ne s'est jamais plaint, me semble-t-il ! Grogna le blond.

- Je ne te parle pas de luxure… Je te parle d'amour !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Blaise, je peux faire tomber n'importe qui amoureux de moi !

- N'importe qui ? Releva Théo soudain intéressé et un sourire sournois ourlant ses lèvres.

- N'importe qui.

- T'es sûr ? Demanda Pansy.

- Evidement !

- Prêt à… parier ? Questionna Blaise, qui venait de voir Harry passer près de leur table et se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait surprise plus tôt.

- Quand tu veux ! Répondit le blond d'un ton suffisant.

- Bien, alors je te propose un jeu… Tu as dix jours pour trouver un gars et le faire tomber amoureux de toi.

- Trop facile…

- Attends ! Tu devras l'amener avec toi au bal de fin d'année et Pansy et Théo jugerons de son « amour » pour toi.

- D'accord ! Je relève ton pari, et je suis bon prince, je te laisse même choisir !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Qui je veux ?!

- Oui. Répondit Draco qui commençait à s'agacer.

- Dans ce cas… »

Blaise fit semblant de réfléchir en scrutant la foule d'élèves.

« - Regarde derrière toi… le brun…

- Le poufsouffle ?! Il y a quand même des limites…

- Non pas lui ! Se serait trop facile ! Je te parle de Potter.

- Potter ? S'étonna Draco.

- Potter.

- Lui ?! Demanda Pansy, mais Blaise lui fit un signe discret de se taire. »

Comprenant qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard, le jeune femme se tut.

« - Ok ! Après tout, il y a pire ! Fit Draco. »

Le sourire visible sur ses lèvres, typiquement serpentard, fit clairement comprendre à ses amis qu'il était très satisfait du choix de Blaise. Et puis, il avait toujours aimé les défis.

« - Tu ne vas pas commencer à te plaindre ! C'est un canon ! Et pendant la guerre, vous ne vous entendiez pas si mal…

- En tout cas, vous vous supportiez mieux… précisa Théo.

- Pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre, je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais d'accord. »

Du côtés des griffondors, le trio était en plein fou rire. Ce dernier avait été provoqué par les dernières propositions du rouquin pour le « cobaye » du brun.

« - Un peu de sérieux les garçons ! Fit Hermione en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Que penses-tu du serdaigle là bas ?

- Je vais voir. »

Harry partit en direction du jeune homme indiqué par son ami mais au bout d'à peine quelques phrases, il se releva en leur faisant un signe négatif avant de les rejoindre.

« - Beaucoup trop hétéro pour moi.

- Sortons d'ici, peut-être que nous rencontrerons la perle rare dans les couloirs. Répondit Hermione. »

Arrivés, près de la porte, Harry entendit son nom être appelé et fit signe aux deux autres de continuer sans lui avant de se retourner. Il fut surpris de reconnaître celui qui l'avait hélée en la personne de Draco Malfoy. Après tout, même s'ils étaient parvenus à se supporter, ils gardaient maintenant leurs distance l'un de l'autre.

- Malfoy ? Que veux-tu ?

- Tu es seul en ce moment ?

- Ou… oui, pourquoi ? Demanda le brun, ne fois remis de la surprise causée par la franchise du blond.

- Un tour du château ça te dit ? On pourra… discuter. Fit Draco, charmeur. »

Voyant là, la parfait opportunité, Harry décida de répondre favorablement aux avance du serpentard. Après tout, Malfoy n'était pas mal du tout.

« - Si tu veux. »

Ils partirent donc tous les deux, en discutant tranquillement. Draco sachant qu'il devait donner la meilleur impression dès le début pour que son plan marche et Harry sachant qu'il devait d'abord appâter le poisson et être sur qu'il morde avant de lancer les hostilités. Leur promenade les conduisit jusque devant la chambre de Draco.

« - Tu veux prendre un verre ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Tu as réussi à faire passer le l'alcool ici ?

- Ne sommes-nous pas majeurs ?

- Quel bel exemple monsieur le préfet ! Se moqua le brun.

- Tu entres ?

- Oui. »

Le griffondor suivit Draco dans ses « appartements ».

« - C'est quel porte la salle de bain ? Demanda-t-il.

- Celle de gauche. »

Pendant qu'Harry disparut dans la salle d'eau, Draco leur servit chacun deux verres de whisky pur feu et en tendit un au brun quand il réapparu dans la pièce. Ils en burent une gorgée puis Harry regarda Draco assis sur son lit.

« - C'était sympa comme soirée finalement… Nota-t-il.

- Oui… Qui aurait cru ?! Sourit Draco. »

Harry vint prendre place à ses côtés. Les yeux plongés dans le contenu ambré de son verre.

« - Tu crois qu… Commença-t-il en levant la tête. »

Mais il fut coupé par deux lèvres gourmandes qui s'étaient emparés des siennes. Il répondit brièvement au baiser avant de se reculer.

« - Je crois qu'on va peut-être un peu vite…

- Oui. Répondit le blond. »

Mais Harry fondit à son tour sur les lèvres de son camarade. Le baiser se fit plus profond et plus passionné. Et ce fut au tour de Draco de le rompre.

« - Trop vite… Murmura-t-il.

- Oui… Souffla le brun avant que ses lèvres ne soient reprises d'assaut par celles du blond. »

Ce dernier allongea Harry sur lui, et le brun gémit en se laissant faire tout en passant ses bras autour des épaules du serpentard. Puis dans un semblant d'éclair de lucidité, ils repoussa légèrement le blond alors que celui-ci commençait à s'attaquer à son coup.

« - Oui, oui, on va trop vite. Fit Harry en reprenant son souffle. »

Et Draco, du même avis, acquiesça avant d'aider le brun à se relever. Il se regardèrent un instant puis le brun coupa le silence.

« - Je vais rentrer, il commence à se faire tard.

- Je te raccompagne.

- Non, c'est bon ça va aller. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude de me balader seul dons les couloirs de l'école en pleine nuit… Répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil. »

Draco le suivit jusqu'à sa porte et regarda le griffondor s'éloigner dans le couloir. Arrivé au coin, ce dernier ce retourna vers le blond qui lui fit un signe de main auquel Harry répondit par un baiser soufflé.

_« Oh toi… tu es déjà en train de tomber amoureux de moi. » _Pensa le blond sûr de lui.

_« Bientôt, tu vas souhaiter être mort. » _Pensa le brun au même instant.

Et Harry disparut à la vue de Draco…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous aura plut !! Reviews ?

A bientôt !!


	2. Premier jour: on commence en douceur

**Comment se faire larguer en dix jours ?**

**Chapitre 2**

**Premier jour : Une soirée sympa : on commence en douceur…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« - Blaise !! »

Le serpentard qui se rendait à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner se retourna pour se retrouver face Pansy.

« - Bonjour à toi aussi Pansy.

- Hum… Bonjour. C'était quoi ça hier ? T'es partit juste après Draco, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi t'as choisi Potter ? Je sais que Draco aime les défis… mais là…

- Une question à la fois ! Je suis partit juste après lui pour le suivre et voir comment les choses étaient lancées… Et je dois dire que ça ne me semble pas trop mal partit.

- Oh.

- Et si j'ai choisi Potter, c'est à cause d'une conversation que j'avais entendue plus tôt… Il a lui aussi fait un pari. Il va lui rendre la vie impossible ! Ria Blaise.

- Mais explique-moi !

- Si tu avais vu ça… L'attraction qu'il y avait entre les deux était vraiment palpable.

- Blaise !! Fit la blonde d'un ton plaintif.

- Après tout, c'est normal, leur haine ne pouvait pas avoir disparue… elle s'est juste transformée. Fit Blaise en se parlant plus à lui-même.

- Hein ?! »

Voyant que son amie ne comprenait visiblement rien, Blaise la prit en pitié et décida de lui expliquer. Ce qu'il fit tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la grande salle.

« - Alors Harry ?! Pourquoi t'es rentré aussi tard hier ? Demanda Ron en souriant.

- laisse moi deviner… t'as déjà trouvé quelqu'un ?

- Quelle perspicacité Hermione !

- Je ne suis pas Ron…

- Hey ! »

Quand les deux autres furent calmés, le rouquin demanda d'un ton boudeur.

« - Alors ?! Qui est « l'heureux » élu ?

- Malfoy. Répondit tranquillement Harry. »

Ron manqua de s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille et Hermione se contenta de sourire.

« - Malfoy !!

- Baisse d'un ton Ron.

- Malfoy… Mais t'as perdu la tête ? Il faut au moins que le gars soit un minimum accro avant de chercher à te faire larguer ! Sinon, c'est trop facile !

- C'est lui qui est venu me voir.

- Hein ?! S'étouffa le rouquin au bord de l'apoplexie.

- Ron, arrête de t'exciter comme ça ! Siffla Hermione. Tout le monde nous regarde ! Si notre pari arrive aux oreilles de Malfoy, tout sera raté pour Harry.

- Et si ça arrive par ta faute Ron, ça comptera comme si c'était toi qui avais perdu ! Ajouta Harry.

- Je me sens beaucoup plus mieux tout à coup, c'est drôle non ?

- Halala… Que va-t-on faire de toi Ron... ? Soupira la brune.

- Enfin bref ! Ca c'est pas trop mal passé hier, et quand il le veut, Malfoy peut être d'un compagnie très agréable. Mais il est vraiment trop sûr de lui… Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend…

- Harry… Ton sourire est vraiment très serpentard là ! Fit Ron.

- Il va venir me voir bientôt.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Mais Ron !! Tu ne connais pas ce truc ?!

- Hein ?! Quel truc ?

- Toute une éducation à refaire… Soupirèrent les deux autres.

- J'ai « malencontreusement » laissé tomber ma baquette dans sa chambre hier…

- Tu as laissé tomber ta baquette ?! Tu… Tu as été dans sa chambre !!!!!!!!

- Il va devoir me la rendre.

- Quand on parle du loup… Murmura Hermione. »

La jeune femme fit un signe de tête montrant le dos des garçons, en face desquels elle était assise. Le brun se retourna pour voir Draco s'approcher.

« - Bonjour Potter. Fit celui-ci quand il fut devant lui.

- Bonjour.

- Tu as oublié ça hier…

- Ma baguette ! Merci ! Fit le brun en feignant la surprise, le soulagement et l'infinie gratitude à la fois. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'avoir perdu… Comment faire pour te remercier ? »

Le blond se pencha alors à son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

« - Je suis sûr que tu sais comment sortir de ce château sans te faire remarquer… Si on faisait une petite à Près-au-Lard après le dîner ?

- Ok, retrouves moi près de l'entrée après le repas. Répondit le brun après une pause de « réflexion ».

- Ca marche, à plus tard.

- A ce soir. »

Draco se redressa alors, et partit rejoindre ses amis à la table des serpentards.

Harry se retourna en souriant vers ses amis.

« - Alors. Demanda Hermione.

- Désolé, mais je vais devoir violer le règlement ce soir.

- C'est pas comme si on n'avait pas l'habitude. Soupira la jeune femme.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je vais commencer en douceur ce soir… Il faut d'abord être sur que le poisson mord à l'hameçon. Et puis, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il a prévu… j'improviserai le moment venu. »

La porte du cachot claqua dans le dos des élèves. Le professeur de potion venait d'entrer pour son avant-dernier cours de l'année et du cursus des septièmes années.

« - Plus que quelques heures à nous supporter ! J'espère que vous avez tous bien avancé dans vos devoirs pour la semaine prochaine. N'oubliez pas, pour ce qui se penserait dispenser ou au-dessus de cela, vous risquez fort de décevoir votre cavalier ou cavalière le soir de ce stupide bal. »

Le maître des potions laissa son regard errait sur les élèves présents. Son regard s'attarda brièvement sur Harry. Un certain respect s'était installé durant la guerre alors qu'ils avaient dû coopérer. Ils en étaient venus à se supporter et le plus âgé avait enfin passé outre l'ascendance génétique de Harry. Ils n'étaient pas amis, et Severus restait le professeur de potion honni. Cependant il n'était plus après Harry à chercher par de tous les moyens à l'envoyer en retenue. Et ce dernier ne cherchait plus non plus à le provoquer.

« - Bien maintenant prenez vos ingrédients et suivez le protocole inscrit au tableau. Quelqu'un reconnaît-il la potion que nous allons préparer ? Miss Granger… Soupira le professeur.

- C'est un philtre régénérateur à la Mandragore, c'est un des plus puissants antidotes existant et il sert par exemple à ramener à la vie des personnes ayant été pétrifiées.

- Bien. Madame Chourave m'a fournis des mandragores matures, vous les trouverez dans l'armoire derrière mon bureau. Mettez-vous par équipe de deux et commencez. Et pour ceux qui auraient fini avant la fin des quatre heures, vous fabriquerez des potions pour photographie. Et je ne veux pas voir le mécontentement sur vos visages. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous en prendre à ce « cher » directeur. »

Blaise s'assit avec Hermione, sous les regards étonnés de l'ensemble de la classe. Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent tous les deux et Draco avec Pansy.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Zabini ? Questionna Hermione, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient en binôme en classe.

- On peut se voir après les cours ? Demanda celui-ci en réponse.

- Ok… Répondit-elle après un court instant de réflexion. En attendant j'espère que tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal parce qu'on a une potion à préparer.

- Pour qui tu me prends Granger ? Je ne suis pas comme ton ami Longbottom !

- Tais-toi donc, et prouve-le. »

La cours débuta ainsi, dans le silence total des étudiants troublé uniquement par les tintements des ustensiles, des feux sous les chaudrons, et les autres bruits nécessaires aux diverses manipulations. Le cours devait durer quatre heures, mais au bout de deux heures, la concentration commença à diminuer pour certains.

Alors que Harry allait se tromper d'ingrédients, Draco qui était à la table voisine, le stoppa.

« - Arrête, tu vas faire sauter ton chaudron. Souffla-t-il.

- Hein ?!

- C'est pas ça qu'il faut mettre !

- Ah oui ! Constata le brun. Merci. »

Harry fit un sourire de remerciement au blond et retourna à sa potion, et ce dernier fit de même en ayant la certitude d'avoir marqué un point. En effet, il estimait que le sourire plus que craquant du griffondor était un signe de plus de l'attirance de celui-ci pour lui.

Deux heures plus tard, les élèves déposaient leurs flacons sur le bureau de leur professeur avant de sortir de la classe. Blaise entraîna immédiatement Hermione hors de la salle sans tenir compte qu'encore une fois de nombreux regards interrogateurs ou soupçonneux étaient dirigés vers eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on les voyait tous les deux depuis la fin de la période sombre. Mais jamais ils ne s'étaient autant affiché en public, en tout cas devant leurs amis.

Le serpentard ne ralenti qu'une fois sortis des cachots.

« - Où on va ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Un endroit loin des oreilles indiscrètes… »

Hermione pensa tout de suite qu'elle connaissait l'endroit idéal pour cela. Elle savait depuis la guerre qu'elle pouvait faire confiance au serpentard et prit donc la direction du septième étage.

« - Viens. »

Blaise la suivis et mais ne comprit pas quand elle se stoppa. Ils étaient montés jusqu'au septième étage et se trouvaient dans un couloir où il n'y avait rien. Même pas une salle de classe inoccupée. Juste une immense tapisserie représentant l'apparente stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet. Franchement, qui aurait eut l'idée d'enseigner la danse à des trolls. Sûrement un individu qui aurait été tout à sa place à Poufsouffle pensa le jeune homme.

Il arrêta là pour observer le drôle de manège de la griffondor. Mais sachant qu'elle n'était pas du genre à faire ce genre de chose sans raisons, il s'abstint de tout commentaire. La jeune femme avait l'air concentré et passa trois fois devant le mur vide. C'est alors qu'une porte apparu sur celui-ci.

« - T'en as encore beaucoup des comme ça ? Lui demanda Blaise.

- Des tonnes ! Sourit-elle en réponse. »

Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte et découvrit la forme que la salle avait prise. Elle fut étonnée de voir une petite bibliothèque avec une table de travail entourée de chaise au milieu.

« - Je savais que tu aimais travailler mais que tu ais une salle spéciale pour ça… Commença Blaise qui était entré après elle.

- C'est parce qu'au dernier moment, j'ai pensé à ce satané devoir de potion que je n'ai pas encore fini.

- …

- La salle prend l'apparence que tu veux lui donner. Il suffit de penser à ce dont tu as besoin quand tu passes trois fois devant avant d'entrer. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- De Potter et Draco… Tu sais qu'ils sortent ensemble depuis hier ?

- Oui.

- Je te demande seulement de ne rien faire pour les séparer. Il était temps qu'ils ouvrent enfin les yeux !

- Comment ça ?

- Tu comprendras… On s'y met à ce devoir de potion ?

- Tu ne l'as pas fait toi non plus ? C'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir ?!

- Comme ça on pourra passer un peu de temps tous les deux ! Répondit le serpentard avec un clin d'œil. »

Hermione ne répondit rien, mais ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée. C'est vrai qu'elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec Blaise. Si Ron savait… il crierait au « traître ». Quoi que, Harry sortait bien avec Malfoy. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas être amie avec Blaise de son côté. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à travailler avant de se séparer devant la grande salle pour aller dîner.

De son côté, Harry avait passé l'après-midi à jouer eu quidditch avec plusieurs griffondors. C'est donc de très bonne humeur qu'il se présenta avec Ron dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Ils rejoignirent Hermione qui était déjà installée. Les garçons se jetèrent sur la nourriture après avoir brièvement saluer la jeune femme.

« - T'étais où depuis le cours de potion, Harry et moi t'avons chercher. Demanda Ron une fois son estomac plein.

- Dans la salle sur demande, j'ai passé l'après-midi sur le devoir que le professeur Snape nous a donné.

- Seule ? Demanda naïvement Ron. Il te voulait quoi Blaise au fait ?

- Que… Je… Ron ! »

En voyant son amie bafouiller ainsi, Harry décida d'intervenir. Il se pencha l'oreille du rouquin pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Voyant une étincelle de compréhension passé dans les yeux bleus et un sourire goguenard naître sur les lèvres de son ami, la jeune femme se dit que s'en était sûrement fini de sa tranquillité pour la soirée. Et sur un sourire, Harry se leva sous le regard implorant de la brune.

« - Bon, je vous laisse ! J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir et il faut encore que j'aille me laver et me rendre présentable. A plus tard ! »

Il les laissa sur un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la table des serpentards. Draco le regarda venir en souriant discrètement. Sourire qui devint plus charmeur quand le brun fut à ses côtés. Ce dernier se pencha d'ailleurs pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

« - Dans une demi-heure à l'entrée. »

Le blond n'avait rien dit et regardait du coin de l'œil, le griffondor quitter la salle.

« - Alors comme ça… Blaise et toi ?

- Non ! Nous sommes juste amis !

- Mais oui, mais oui… Alors comme ça… Toi aussi tu as décidé de passer à l'ennemie ? Ria le roux.

- Ron ! Arrête avec tes « alors comme ça » ! Et je te répète que c'est juste un ami.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne le vois qu'en cachette ?

- Parce que je pensais que tu le prendrais plus mal que ça… Avoua-t-elle.

- Je sais très bien que les choses on changé depuis la guerre… J'ai grandi, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser. Et puis tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux tant que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et Blaise a l'air d'être devenu quelqu'un de bien.

- On est juste amis ! Continua la brune, touchée par les mots de son ami.

- Bon ! Tu sais ce que Harry a prévu pour ce soir ? »

Voyant que son ami avait décidé de changer de conversation, elle eut un sourire reconnaissant et répondit qu'elle n'en savait rien. Ils passèrent ensuite un long moment à extrapoler sur ce que leur ami allait inventer.

C'est un Harry propre et vêtu d'un ensemble en lin blanc, léger pour cette nuit de fin d'été, qui arriva un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard dans l'entrée du château. Quand Draco le vit arriver, il le trouva beau. Décidément, depuis qu'il avait décidé de se mettre en valeur, le griffondor était vraiment attirant. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes, puisqu'il avait accepté de faire corriger sa vue avant son combat contre le Lord Noir.

« - Pas mal. Siffla le blond quand Harry arriva à sa hauteur.

- Toi de même. Répondit le brun avec un sourire charmeur. »

Draco était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise de la même couleur.

« - Nous sommes tout en contraste ce soir. Constata-t-il alors.

- C'est vrai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans tes bras ?

- L'astuce qui nous permettra de sortir sans se faire repérer. »

Harry déplia alors sa cape d'invisibilité et s'en drapa. Il tendit ensuite un bras tenant la cape vers le serpentard. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et vint prendre place en dessous, mais il décida de changer un peu la position proposée par le griffondor. Il passa son bras gauche autour de la taille du brun et de la main droite, il tenait son bout de cape. Harry lui lança un bref regard interrogateur.

« - On est un peu grands pour tenir autrement…

- Mouais. Fit Harry en passant son bras droit autour de la taille du blond.

- C'est marrant, je viens seulement de remarquer que tu étais plus petit que moi. Et tu as une taille très fine aussi. »

Harry lui sourit et il les conduisit vers le jardin, puis vers le Saule Cogneur. Quand ils furent près de ce dernier, il se mit à agiter ses branches dans tous les sens.

« - T'es sûr de toi, là ? Demanda soudain Draco. »

Il vit Harry faire un léger mouvement avec sa baquette et l'arbre s'immobilisa ; Dévoilant un passage entre ses racines. Harry fit signe à Draco de le suivre sans crainte ce que fit ce dernier.

Une fois dans le souterrain, Harry plia la cape avant de la réduire pour la glisser dans sa poche. Après avoir marcher quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent dans la cabane hurlante.

« - J'espère qu'un jour tu m'expliqueras tout ça Potter.. Fit Draco.

- Peut-être… fit mystérieusement Harry avant de sortir de la maison. Tu ne crois pas qu'au point où nous en sommes, on pourrait d'appeler par nos prénoms ?

- Peut-être en effet que la situation s'y prête... Bien, alors allons-y Harry.

- Je te suis Draco. »

Voyant qu'il prenait la direction des trois balais, le blond le retint par le bras. Il lui fit un signe négatif de la tête et prit la direction de la zone de transplanage, ils avaient ainsi moins de chance d'être repérés. Ils disparurent donc pour réapparaître devant ce qui semblait être un stade de quidditch. Et à croire l'agitation qui régnait autour d'eux, Harry comprit qu'il devait y avoir un match. Il se tourna vers Draco les yeux pleins d'étoiles pour voir que le blond lui aussi semblait très heureux d'être là.

« - C'est… ?

- Les Aras de Moutohora contre les Tapesouafles de Quiberon.

- La demi finale. Souffla Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! »

Ils prirent place dans la tribune VIP. Draco feignant alors de ne pas remarquer l'air narquois du brun.

Le match faisait rage. Les Néo-Zélandais (en robes rouges, jaunes et bleus), outsiders de cette année, ne voulant rien céder à l'équipe française (en robes roses criardes), grande favorite, qui avait décidé d'attaquer. Les deux équipes marquaient des points, au bout de deux heurs de match, les scores étaient respectivement de 150 à 200.

A un moment, Harry remarqua un éclat doré près de l'attrapeur de l'équipe océanienne. Et le regard de celui-ci accroché à la petite boule lumineuse ; une idée germa alors dans sa tête.

« - Draco ?

- Mm ? Fit celui-ci complètement plongé dans le match.

- J'ai vraiment très soif… Dit Harry avec des yeux suppliants. »

Draco fut tenter de lui répondre d'aller se chercher sa boisson lui-même mais se retint en se souvenant du pari.

« - Tu veux quoi ?

- Une bièraubeurre s'il te plait. »

Draco partit vers le stand à friandise pour aller chercher la boisson. Une fois hors des regards indiscrets, il se mit à courir vers la stand pour revenir au plus vite, sentant la fin du match proche. Il revint vite avec la boisson demandée. Mais à peine était-t-il assis, qu'il entendit Harry soupirer.

« - Quoi ?

- Elle est chaude, j'en voulais une froide… Fit le brun avec une moue désolée.

- Je peux aller t'en chercher une autre…

- Non, ça va aller. »

Draco fut tenté de le croire et de retourner à son match, mais en lançant un dernier regard au brun, il aperçu la mine triste et résignée de celui-ci. Il soupira intérieurement et fit un sourire au griffondor avant de repartir chercher une autre bièraubeurre, froide cette fois-ci.

Harry sourit et se concentra sur le match. L'offensive était lancée… Il vit alors l'attrapeur néo-zélandais prendre une pointe de vitesse, il avait semble-t-il décider d'en finir avec le match. Il fonçait vers le vif. Harry sous le coup de l'excitation se leva et cria ses encouragements.

Draco de son côté avait encore une fois courut jusqu'au stand et revenait vers les tribunes au même rythme, la bouteille de bièraubeurre froide dans la main. Mais arrivé au dernier palier d'escaliers, il entendit un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentirent dans le stade.

« - Fais chier !! »

Il hâta encore une fois le pas, pour se rendre compte une fois revenu à sa place que le match était terminé. En se rendant compte de sa présence, Harry lui sauta dessus avant de sauter dans tous les sens.

« - Draco ! C'est tellement dommage que t'ais raté ça !! C'était… c'était… Waou !!!

- Mouais… Grogna le blond. Tiens ta boisson. Fit-il ensuite en se forçant à sourire.

- Hein ?! Ha oui… merci. »

Ils étaient maintenant de retour à Près-au-Lard et Harry proposa à Draco de boire un dernier verre au Trois Balais avant de rentrer. Ce dernier accepta. Et ils se mirent à discuter tranquillement pendant un moment. A nuit était déjà bien avancée.

« - Je peux te poser une question ? Tu réponds juste d'accord ou pas d'accord…

- Ok.

- En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Répondit le blond en fixant ses yeux à ceux de Harry.

- Bonne réponse. Fit celui-ci avec un sourire charmeur.

- Bonne question. Répliqua l'autre avec la même expression. »

Ils continuèrent à parler encore un moment avant de se rendre compte de l'heure avancée. Il était en effet, plus de trois heures du matin. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas de cours le lendemain matin pensèrent-ils au même instant.

« - Il est temps de rentrer je crois.

- Oui. »

Et le blond se leva en entraînant Harry avec lui. Ce dernier voulu payer les consommations, malgré les protestations du blond. Ils reprirent le même chemin puis Harry raccompagna Draco jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet avec la cape.

« - On se voit demain ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ok, on a un devoir de potion à faire, tu n'auras qu'à venir ici, on pourra travailler tranquillement…

- D'accord. A demain… Dray. Répondit le brun. »

Il laissa ensuite le serpentard sur un léger baiser pour regagner son dortoir ; en ayant pris soin de remettre correctement sa cape sur ses épaules.

_L'offensive est lancée… A demain Draychérichérie. _Harry pouffa mentalement au pseudo ridicule qu'il venait de trouver.

_Demain, tu seras dans mon lit, mon joli… Alors, tu auras totalement succombé à mon charme. _Pensa Draco en refermant sa porte et en se frottant les mains dans sa tête.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Précision : Vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire ne tient pas vraiment compte des derniers tomes des livres. Mais après tout, ceci est une ****fiction **

A bientôt !!

Nanou


	3. Second jour: marquer son territoire

**Comment se faire larguer en dix jours ?**

**Chapitre 3**

**Deuxième jour : Marquer son territoire. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le petit déjeuner touchait à sa faim lorsque Draco fit son apparition dans la grande salle. Il échangea un bref regard avec Harry ainsi qu'un clin d'œil avant de partir rejoindre sa table.

« - Alors Draco… Cette soirée ? Demanda Pansy avec un sourire goguenard. Vous avez fait des choses mouvementées, chaudes et humides ?

- Pansy, je t'en pris ! Pas dès le matin ça me coupe l'appétit. Se plaignit Théo.

- Bah quoi ?! Je parlais de choses, mouvementées à cause du match, chaudes à cause des bièraubeurres qu'ils ont du boire et humides à cause de la transpiration causée par toute l'agitation dans laquelle ils ont du se plonger.

- Mouais…

- Alors raconte-nous Draco ! Trépigna la blonde.

- C'était sympa.

- Sympa c'est tout ? Tu l'as emmené voir un super match et tu n'as pas exigé « ce » genre de remerciements ?! S'exclama Pansy.

- Le but du pari et de le faire tomber amoureux de moi, pas seulement de le mettre dans mon lit. Répliqua Draco.

- Alors qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

- Il vient dans ma chambre pour qu'on travaille sur le devoir de potion sur Felix Felicis.

- Et… ?

- Et ce soir je le mets dans mon lit et c'est là qu'il tombera totalement amoureux de moi ! Fit Draco d'un ton triomphal.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il suffit d'un baiser, une super soirée et une nuit de baise pour le faire tomber sous ton charme ?

- Comme tous les autres.

- Tu oublis deux petites choses… C'est un griffondor et surtout c'est Harry Potter. Il n'est pas comme les autres ; il ne ressemble à aucune des conquêtes que tu as eut jusqu'ici.

- Je ne te savais pas spécialiste en griffons et moi, je te dis qu'il est comme les autres.

- C'est ce qu'on verra… Fit Blaise en se levant. Mais n'oublis pas pourquoi on a lancer ce pari. Parce que tu ne voulais pas nous croire quand on te disait que tu ne comprenais rien aux autres… Et je crois, malheureusement pour toi que je vais gagner ce pari, vu comme tu es parti. »

Blaise laissa ses trois amis là-dessus. Il partit vers la table des griffondors, et les serpentards purent le voir se pencher à l'oreille de Hermione Granger qui se leva en suite pour sortir de la salle en compagnie de leur ami. Tout ceci sous les regards plus amusés que surpris des amis de la jeune femme.

« - Blaise et Granger ? S'étonna Théo.

- Je le savais ! S'exclama Pansy.

- …

- …

- Me regardez pas comma ça ! Je les ai vu hier se diriger seuls vers le septième étage… Et on a vu aucun des deux dans le château pendant tout l'après-midi.

- En tout cas, on comprend mieux où il a appris à connaître aussi bien le comportement de nos « amis » griffondors. »

Draco se contenta de grogner avant de se lever et de lancer par-dessus son épaule.

« - On va être en retard en botanique. »

Les deux autres le suivirent vers une des serres où Madame Chourave les attendait. Encore un cours que les septièmes années de serpentard avaient en commun avec les septièmes années de griffondor.

« - Alors, maintenant que vous avez enfin fini de manger les garçons… Peut-être que Harry pourrait nous raconter sa soirée… ? Proposa Hermione tandis que le trio prenait la direction des serres. »

La jeune fille les avait attendu à la porte ayant laissé Blaise partir devant. Et puis elle avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Bonne idée ! Vas-y Harry raconte ! Vous êtes allez jusqu'où ? Demanda Ron d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- Il m'a fait voir des étoiles… Soupira Harry en souriant.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec lui pour le frustrer… Fit le rouquin.

- Oh ! Mais là on était pas seuls. Dit Harry avec un air ingénu.

- Quoi ?! »

Pendant que le rouquin s'étranglait à cause de cette réponse, les deux autres éclatèrent de rire devant sa réaction. Le brun parvint à reprendre la parole après avoir calmé son rire.

« - Il m'a emmené voir le match France/Nouvelle Zélande.

- Non ?!

- Ce match Ron… Ce match… Fit Harry d'un ton rêveur. »

Il leur raconta alors en détail sa soirée.

« - T'es trop méchant Harry ! S'exclama Ron. Je t'aurais tué si tu m'avais fait rater la fin d'une partie comme celle-ci !

- Moi je trouve que j'ai été plutôt gentil au contraire. Ce soir je vais vraiment commencé…

- Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi Malfoy ne l'a pas fait… C'est pas vraiment son genre d'être aussi… gentil.

- Tout ce que je vois, c'est que j'avais raison. Tu pourrais chier sur la table s'il t'invitait au resto, il dirait « oh ! Il a bien mangé » ! (1)

- Ron ! T'es vraiment dégueu !! Et avec ce qu'il va lui arriver, tu verras que j'ai raison.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux… Mais je suis sûr que je vais devoir faire attention à l'indigestion en ce futur début de vacances.

- Et moi j'espère que tu ne prendras pas froid en faisant ton petit jogging autour du château. Répliqua le brun.

- Nya nya nya. »

En arrivant près des serres, Draco vit Blaise qui les y attendait. Il laissa Pansy et Théo entrer et retint Blaise devant la porte.

« - Alors Blaise ? Ta copine t'a laissé tomber ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es pas avec le beau brun qui est censé tomber amoureux de toi d'ici… »

Blaise Fit semblant de regarder sa montre avant de poursuivre.

« - … 8 jours ?

- Il ne va pas tarder. Alors ? Toi et Granger ?

- Tiens les voilà ! Fit Blaise sans répondre à la question. Ils ont l'air de bonne humeur ! »

Draco se tourna et son regard croisa celui de Harry qu'il ne lâcha pas jusqu'à ce que les griffondors arrivent à leur niveau. Le brun se rapprocha de son petit ami et leva la tête pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Il lui chuchota moyennement doucement à l'oreille un :

« - Bonjour mon amour. »

Ron se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire devant le regard énamouré que jetait son ami à un Draco qui avait levé un sourcil, plus qu'étonné devant l'attitude du brun.

« - Si on allait en cours ?! Intervint Hermione. »

Elle se retourna, entrant dans la serre dans laquelle le professeur les attendait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les élèves s'installèrent le long de la longue table installée au centre de la serre. Le professeur avait décidé de placer les élèves de Serpentard d'un côté et ceux de Griffondor de l'autre. Harry se retrouvant tout naturellement en face de Draco, Blaise en face de Hermione, Ron en face de Théo et Neville en face de Pansy. Une fois tout le monde en place, Madame Chourave prit la parole.

« - Bien, aujourd'hui nous aurons le plaisir d'étudier la Mimbulus Milbletonia. Déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Elle laissa son regard errer sur ses élèves.

« - Qui peut me dire pourquoi elle est si précieuse à étudier qu'elle déclanche ainsi mon enthousiasme ? Miss Granger.

- C'est parce que cette plante est très rare. On ne la trouve à l'état sauvage quasiment plus qu'en Assyrie, son pays d'origine.

- Exactement, cinq points pour Griffondor. Vous pouvez, au passage, remerciez Mr. Longbottom ici présent, c'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu nous en procurer. »

Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre dans la serre, et qui firent rougir Neville.

« - Et quelles sont ses particularités ? Enchaîna la femme aux cheveux gris.

- Elle ressemble à une espèce de cactus gris avec des pustules à la place des épines. Et ses pustules forment un mécanisme défensif qui éjecte de l'Empestine quand on les touche. Répondit encore une fois Hermione après y avoir été autorisée par la prof.

- Bien, dix points de plus pour griffondor. Le cours d'aujourd'hui consistera à étudier les capacités de cette plante. Et également à rempoter les jeunes plants. »

Le cours se déroula tranquillement, l'animosité entre les deux maisons étant devenue une simple rivalité après la guerre.

Puis l'heure du déjeuner arriva signalant la fin du cours et les élèves prirent la direction du château. Avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, Draco attrapa Harry par le bras et le traîna un peu à l'écart.

Une fois arrêtés, le brun s'adossa contre un mur et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« - Juste pour te dire de ne pas venir trop tard ce soir. Tu as ton dernier cours de divination cet après-midi, non ?

- Oui… Soupira Harry. Heureusement que cette chouette folle ne passe plus tout son temps à prédire ma mort.

- On se retrouve juste après.

- Tu sais que je finis à 17h ?

- Oui. Comme ça on pourra expédier ce devoir de potion qui te pose tant de problème et après…

- Après ?

- On aura toute la soirée pour nous… Fini Draco en se collant contre Harry.

- J'ai hâte d'y être alors. Susurra le griffondor en passant ses bras autour du cou du blond.

- Et moi donc… Soupira ce dernier tandis que le brun se frottait lascivement contre lui.

- Mais je ne pourrai pas venir immédiatement. J'irais poser mes affaires de la journée et prendre ce dont j'aurai besoin après.

- Ok. Répondit le blond. »

Il se pencha et ses lèvres prirent possession de celles de son vis-à-vis. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et rejoignirent leurs amis dans la grande salle.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça Harry ? Demanda Ron.

- Malfoy semble persuader que nous allons conclure ce soir. Répondit le brun.

- Et je suppose que tu l'as encouragé dans cette idée non ?

- Hermione, souviens-toi du but de ce pari. Je dois le pousser à bout. Dit le brun en prenant une voix maniérée qu'on aurait aussi pu qualifier d'enfantine.

- Tu es vraiment méchant Harry. Fit la jeune femme en ria et en comprenant ce qu'il devait avoir prévu. »

- Ron complètement largué en voyant Harry rejoindre l'hilarité de la brune se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Les plats venaient d'apparaître sur la table et l'appel du ventre fut plus fort que sa curiosité et de toute façon, son ami lui raconterait tout le lendemain.

« - Ce soir, je le mets dans mon lit Blaise. Fit Draco encore plus sûre de lui que le matin et avec un sourire toujours plus suffisant aux lèvres.

- J'attends demain… Tu nous raconteras ça. Se contenta de répondre le grand noir avant de reprendre tranquillement son repas. »

Harry sortis du cours de divination en soupirant. Décidément, même sans la menace de Voldemort au dessus de la tête de Harry, cette folle de Trelawnay trouvait le moyen de le mettre mal à l'aise. Au moins cette fois, elle s'était acharnée avec une histoire abracadabrantesque comme quoi, il se serait enfin rapproché de son âme sœur et que son bonheur futur était à portée de main mais que la musique serait ce qui mettrait d'ici peut sa relation en péril. Quelque chose en soit de plus optimiste que de se faire répéter sans cesse sa mort prochaine. Cependant Harry ne voyait pas qui pouvait être cette fameuse âme sœur et avait du mal à comprendre en quoi la « musique » pourrait être un danger pour quoi que ce soit. A moins que ce ne soit un sortilège. Une musique enchantée… un truc du genre. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Hermione. Mais bon… Tout ceci n'avait aucune importance. Il avait un pari à gagner. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il partit déposer ses affaires dans son dortoir avant d'en ressortir avec de quoi faire son devoir pour Snape et de prendre la direction du jardin.

Vers 17h45, Draco se leva en entendant des coups frappés à sa porte. Il sourit alors qu'il prenait la poignée pour l'ouvrir et se retrouver face à Harry et… une plante !

Harry pénétra pour la seconde fois dans la chambre du serpentard. Le blond referma la porte derrière lui et regarda le brun qui s'était arrêté au milieu de la pièce, près du bureau.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu m'amènes ?

- Tiens ! Répondit le brun en tendant le pot qu'il prenait vers le blond. C'est un bébé fougère ! (2) Ajouta-t-il devant l'air perplexe de celui-ci et avec la même voix enfantine et maniérée qu'il avait employée au déjeuner.

- Une fougère ?

- Oui ! S'exclama le brun d'un ton très enjoué.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Ben, je trouve que ce bébé et un peu comme notre relation. Il est tout nouveau et ne demande qu'à bien grandir. Donc j'espère que tu vas en prendre soin ! »

Harry s'autorisa un sourire en voyant Draco plongé dans une profonde réflexion les yeux rivés sur la plante.

« - C'est un peu notre… fougère d'amour ! Ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue du blond. »

Celui-ci posa la plante sur le rebord de la fenêtre magique de sa chambre avant de rejoindre le brun qui avait pris place à son bureau et commençait déjà à sortir ses affaires pour le fameux devoir. Il se demanda se qui arrivait au griffondor. C'était quoi cette histoire de fougère d'amour ? C'était complètement poufsouffle ça ! Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait avec cette voix de bébé hystérique. Draco ne l'imaginait pas aussi… enjoué. Il haussa les épaules et prit place sur la chaise à côté de Harry avant de sortir lui aussi ses affaires. De toute façon si le brun agissait en poufsouffle, il devrait tomber amoureux plus facilement. C'est donc avec sa bonne humeur et son assurance retrouvée que Draco commença à chercher des informations dans les livres de potion devant eux. Il faisait bien attention à frôler les mains du brun dès qu'il le pouvait.

« - J'ai trouvé la liste des ingrédients et son protocole préparatoire. Fit Draco au bout d'un quart d'heure.

- Et moi, j'ai trouvé ses caractéristiques, ses effets et ses dangers…

- Une potion qui est sensée te donner de la chance peut être dangereuse ?

- Ben oui… Elle te donne l'impression que tout est possible et qu'il y a un millier de chemins qui s'ouvre à toi. Mais si on en prend trop, elle peut causer des tendances à l'imprudence et un excès de confiance en soi qui pourrait être dangereux. Imagine toi sur la tour d'astronomie persuadé que tu pourrais voler si tu essayais… Elle est toxique en très grande quantité aussi. Répondit le brun d'une voix sérieuse.

- J'aime quand tu parles comme un prof… Susurra le blond à l'oreille d'Harry, ce qui fit rougir ce dernier.

- Quand tu rougis aussi. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. »

Harry lui tira la langue en réponse avant de lui pincer la main que le serpentard avait glissé sur sa cuisse.

« - On a un devoir à finir avant. Fit-il en se remettant au travail. »

Draco fit de même en se disant que de toute façon ce n'était que partie remise. Il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

A 19h, ils avaient tous les deux finis de remplir leurs parchemins et de ranger leurs affaires. Draco invita Harry a s'assoire dans le canapé qui se trouvait dans le coin salon de la chambre.

« - Je vais nous faire porter à manger ici. Tu ne bouges pas de là ! Ordonna le blond avec un sourire avant de sortir de la pièce. »

Resté seul dans la chambre, Harry se mit à observer celle-ci. Elle était assez spacieuse et de forme rectangulaire. La porte donnait sur un des grands côtés. Sur la droite, contre la largeur se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin et le bureau. Et sur la gauche se trouvait un petit salon, avec un canapé et deux fauteuils, une table basse et une cheminée magique. La fausse fenêtre faisait face à la porte. Les couleurs restaient dans les tons noir, vert et argent. Harry eut une idée qui fit monter un sourire sadique à ses lèvres.

Avec sa baguette, il métamorphosa la couleur du couvre-lit ; de vert il devint rouge. Il ajouta des coussins dorés et laissa les tentures en noir. Le tapis du salon devint rouge lui aussi mais le canapé et mes fauteuils restèrent en cuir noir. Il fit cependant apparaître des coussins dans une étrange matière à poils longs, rouges, qu'il disposa sur le sofa. Il laissa le coin bureau tel quel et les rideaux noir et argent. Une fois tous ces changements finis, il se rassit sur le canapé et se frotta mentalement les mains en pensant à la tête que ferait Draco.

La porte s'ouvrit d'ailleurs juste après. Harry se leva d'un coup et sauta au cou du blond. Celui-ci tenta de conserver son équilibre malgré sa surprise de recevoir le petit brun dans ses bras.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il.

- Rien ! J'en avais envie ! Répondit le griffondor, avec un grand sourire, en reprenant sa voix de bébé shooté à la vitamine C.

- Ok… Et si on mettait la table ? »

Draco se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte du griffondor et fit apparaître une table ronde pour deux, avec deux chaises, une nappe noire, des assiettes blanches, des couverts en argent et une bougie argentée pour l'ambiance.

« - C'est magnifique Draychounet !! S'exclama Harry en ria mentalement. »

Encore une fois le blond grimaça au surnom mais ne dis rien. C'est alors quelque chose le frappa. Il se tourna vers Harry.

« - Mon cœur… Tu as changé la déco, non ?

- Ben oui ! C'est bien comme ça non ?!

- C'est… griffondor. Répondit Draco.

- Ca donne un côté plus chaleureux !

- Ouais… bon, on passe à table. »

Draco tira une chaise pour permettre à Harry de s'asseoir. Cette galanterie quelque peu déplacée du fait qu'ils soient deux hommes fit sourire le brun. Décidément, Malfoy n'était pas si détestable que ça. Il en regretterait presque ce qu'il allait lui faire subir… presque.

Une fois assis, l'entrée apparue sur la table. Le repas se commença plutôt tranquillement. Mais vers le dessert, voyant l'ambiance douce et romantique revenir, Harry se dit qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose.

« - C'est très bon. Et c'est une idée vraiment très romantique…

- Merci. Répondit le blond sans voir où le brun voulait l'emmenait et qui pensait que celui-ci était en train de succomber encore plus à son charme.

- Tu fais pareil avec toutes tes conquêtes ? Demanda sournoisement Harry un faux sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui… Répondit machinalement le blond. NON !! Je veux dire… t'es le premier que j'invite à dîner dans ma chambre. S'empressa-t-il de corriger.

- Mouais.

- Aller, viens. Fit Draco d'un air charmeur en tendant une main vers le brun. »

Le serpentard entraîna Harry jusqu'au canapé. Il murmura quelque chose et un feu s'alluma dans la cheminée. Et deux cafés apparurent sur la table basse.

« - Je… je n'aime pas le café. Fit Harry faussement gêné.

- Pas de problème. Répliqua le blond en retenant un soupir. »

La tasse d'Harry disparue et une nouvelle pleine de chocolat chaud pris sa place.

« - Merci. Fit Harry avec un sourire. »

Il se cala contre Draco, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et chacun bu tranquillement sa tasse. Quand ils eurent fini, le blond les reposa sur la table et quand il se redressa, se fut pour se retrouver face aux prunelles vertes pleines de désir de Harry. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne tarda pas à lui sauter dessus. Et sans qu'il pu comprendre comment, il se retrouva avec un griffondor très empressé à califourchon sur les cuisses et l'embrassant avec passion.

La bouche du brun dévia vers le cou du serpentard tandis que ses mains commençaient à déboutonner sa chemise. Trop surpris par ce changement si soudain d'attitude, Draco ne réagit pas et laissa faire le griffondor.

Il ne réagit qu'au moment où Harry, promenant deux de ses doigts, en imitant des jambes se déplaçant, sur son torse lui souffla à l'oreille, de cette voix toujours aux intonations de bébé surexcité :

« - Est-ce que princesse Sofia veut sortir s'amuser ? (3) J'ai envie de la voir !

- Comment ? »

Draco se releva sous les yeux interrogatifs de Harry.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Que j'avais envie de la voir.

- Qui ?

- Princesse Sofia ! Répondit le brun comme si c'était une évidence.

- C'est justement ça le problème ! C'est… c'est quoi ce nom ?! Et puis pourquoi un nom ? Fit Draco en se tirant les cheveux essayant de conserver le mieux qu'il pouvait son calme.

- Ben quoi ? C'est mignon !

(4) - Mais… ça ne doit pas être mignon… C'est… Je sais pas ! Tu ne peux pas appeler mon membre « princesse Sofia ». Si tu tiens vraiment à lui donner un nom, tu dois trouver quelque chose de plus… masculin. Comme… Spike ou Butch ou Krauwl le roi guerrier. Termina Draco avec une voix grave.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda le brun en se redressant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Euh… Spike ?

- Non, non après Spike.

- Butch.

- Après ça…

- Krauwl le roi guerrier.

- Est-ce que Krauwl le roi guerrier veut sortir pour s'amuser ? Demanda le brun tandis qu'il s'était mis debout en face de Draco et qu'il descendait vers l'objet du litige.

- Attends, attends ! Fit Draco en relevant Harry par les épaules.

- Oui ?!

- Suite à une… cuisante humiliation… le roi a… momentanément abdiqué son trône.

- Ooh. Ok, dans ce cas-là. Harry pinça doucement le nez fin du blond. Je ferais mieux de retourner dans mon dortoir. »

Et sans laissa à Draco le temps de répondre, le brun se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas léger et sortit de la chambre en lançant la phrase qui acheva le blond.

« - Soigne notre fougère d'amour, Dray chéri. (4)

Draco qui n'avait pas bougé, mais il prit un des horribles coussins rouges que Harry avait ajouté et le jeta sur la porte pour marquer son énervement.

De son côté, Harry contenait avec le plus grand mal son fou rire, tandis qu'il prenait la direction des escaliers pour rejoindre le septième étage. Cependant, au moment où il posait un pied sur l'escalier, il entendit des bruits de course. Il se retourna donc en cachant tant bien que mal sa surprise de se retrouver face à Draco.

- Hey ! Fit-il d'une voix faussement enjouée et assurée.

- On se voit demain ? demanda le serpentard.

- Vraiment ?

- Je l'espère oui. Répondit Draco en tentant de garder un ton charmeur.

- Envois moi un hibou ! Fit Harry avec un air complètement extasié. Ou je t'en envois un ! Ajouta-t-il sur le même ton d'adolescent attardé et niaiseux. »

C'est alors que l'escalier se mit en mouvement, éloignant les deux jeunes hommes.

« - Fais te beaux rêves ! Lança Draco.

- Et contacte-moi vite ! Répliqua le brun. »

Une voix que le serpentard fut hors de sa vue, le sourire de Harry retomba, laissant place à une expression abasourdie.

_« Qu… Quoi ! »_

C'était complètement impensable que le blond veuille le revoir après ça. Normalement il aurait du gagner son pair ce soir. Et connaissant la réputation du serpentard, il comprenait encore moins… Décidément, il allait devoir faire encore plus fort pour décrocher le poisson.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je viens de remarquer que les étoiles que je mettais pour signaler des phrases du film n'apparaissaient pas sue le site. Je vais donc mettre des numéros à partir de maintenant.

Je remarque aussi que je m'emmêle sûrement dans les noms entre les noms anglais et leur traduction française. Je suis donc désolée pour les plus pointilleux d'entre vous… Mais je vais prendre la version du nom que je préfère.

(1) Phrase qui m'a vraiment fait rire dans « Prête-moi ta main » de Chabat.

(2) Le « truc » de la fougère vient du film.

(3) Dans le film aussi… pauvre gars, non ?

(4)…(4) Dialogue plus ou moins tiré du film. (plus ou moins car les propos ne sont pas reportés dans leur exactitude).

**Désolée pour les délais, mais j'ai eut deux semaines très chargées. **

**Sinon… Ca vous a plu ? **

**A ****très**** bientôt !**

**Nanou**


	4. Troisième jour: lui donner un cadeau tro

**Comment se faire larguer en dix jours ?**

**Chapitre 4**

**Troisième jour : Lui donner un cadeau trop chou !**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand Draco pénétra dans la grande salle ce matin-là, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'apercevant que le prince des griffondor ne trônait pas encore à sa table. Il aurait peut-être un peu de répit avant que le brun ne descende déjeuner. Il faut dire que depuis la veille, le blond appréhendait quelque peu les actions et réactions éventuelles du Survivant.

Après avoir éventré une bonne partie des coussins dorée qu'il avait découvert, il avait du nettoyer tout ça et changer à nouveau les couleurs de la pièce afin de la rendre plus à son goût. Après tout, il était chez lui, non ?! Il avait ensuite passé une nuit agité, peuplée de rêves étranges où il se voyait poursuivit par un Harry aux yeux exagérément ouverts et toutes dents dehors, un rire démonique s'échappant de cette bouche que Draco avait trouvé sexy a peine un jour plus tôt.

Il se laissa tombé près de ses amis en poussant un soupir désespéré.

« - Tu tombes pas un peu dans le mélo, là, Draco ? Demanda Blaise en souriant.

- Ton griffondor te manque à ce point ? Ajouta Pansy.

- Alors cette nuit ? Fini Théo. Il est tombé dans tes bras ? »

Face à cet interrogatoire, Draco se senti encore plus découragé et laissa sa tête heurter la table dans un bruit sourd.

« - M'en parlez pas… Souffla-t-il.

- Apparemment, ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme tu l'avais prévu… Fit Blaise avec un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-suffisant. »

Après avoir lancé un regard noir à Blaise, il entreprit de leur raconter la soirée.

« - Je suis en train de devenir fou ! Geignit-il à la fin de son récit.

- A cause de qui ? De Harry ou de… la Princesse Sofia ? Se moqua Pansy. »

Ce qui valu à la jeune femme de voir son éclat de rire naissant coupé par une tartine que le blond lui enfonça dans la bouche.

« - Pourtant après le match, tu disais pas que c'était une bombe ?

- S'en était une ! Le « bon Harry ». Quelqu'un de drôle, stupéfiant, avec du caractère, de la répartie, cool, désirable… Oui, mais là je parle du « mauvais Harry ». Une sorte de… comment s'appelle le petit gnome de griffondor qui suivait Potter partout en première année… celui qui a un frère aussi excité que lui… ?

- Euh… Colin Crivey ? Proposa Pansy.

- Ouais… Un Colin Machin qui aurait fait une overdose d'excitantine. (1)

- Tu sens ça Draco ?

- Quoi ?

- L'odeur de la victoire… Fit Blaise.

- Oh la ferme !

- Il est peut-être… euh… vous savez ; les gens qui ont plusieurs personnalités.

- Schizophrène Pansy. Intervint Blaise qui se retenait difficilement de rire en pensant que le brun était prêt apparemment à tout pour gagner son pari.

- Ouais… Ben je crois que j'ai à faire à la pire de toutes ses personnalités et qu'en plus elle semble être prédominante… Soupira Draco.

- Bah, tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est de le supporter à peine une semaine encore. Fit Théo en essayant de relativiser. »

Quand Harry fit son apparition dans la Grande Salle, il repéra tout de suite son serpentard. Il fit signe à ses amis de continuer sans lui et se dirigea vers lui dans la ferme intention de s'en tenir au plan qu'il avait échafaudé durant la nuit. Il allait faire montre d'une nouvelle « qualité », en plus de celles qu'il avait déjà décider d'adopter, envers le blond : être collant et démonstratif.

Arrivé, à quelques mètres de celui-ci, et voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas été remarqué, il lança d'un voix légèrement aigue, un :

« - Dray !! »

Qui fit pouffer plusieurs serpentards à qui l'interpellé lança un regard noir avant de donner au griffondor le baiser que celui-ci semblait attendre. Mais ce dernier ne lui laissa aucun répit et brisa le petit silence qui s'était installé d'une voix basse mais pas suffisamment au goût de Draco.

« - J'ai trouvé que tu avais l'air fatigué… Alors j'ai voulu venir te voir. Je ne dérange pas ?

- Euh… non, non.

- Tu sais, si c'est ce qui passé hier qui te tracasse, ne t'en fait donc pas autant… Commença Harry. »

Draco retint un soupir, le brun allait donc bien heureusement lui dire que cette soirée n'était qu'une blague. Mais ses espoirs s'envolèrent avec sa dignité quand il entendit la suite.

« - … Ca arrive à tout le monde, un jour où l'autre, d'avoir une panne. »

Et Harry le laissa la dessus pour aller rejoindre ses amis à la table des rouge et or. Il laissa derrière lui, un Draco avec un air choqué et des serpentards ricanant. Il fut cependant stoppé par la main de Blaise.

« - Blaise ?

- Tu pourras dire à Hermione de m'attendre où elle sait après le petit-déjeuner ? J'ai à lui parler.

- Tu vas enfin te déclarer ?! Fit l'indiscret griffondor.

- Dit lui juste ce que je t'ai demandé. Grogna l'autre.

- Elle ne dirait pas non… Mais je lui dirais ! »

Sur-ce, le brun planta Blaise et se dirigea vers sa table, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La situation avait l'air de bouger entre le serpentard et sa meilleure amie, et cela le réjouissait grandement. Mais il était surtout fier de son coup par rapport à Draco. Après tout s'attaquer à la fierté d'un homme et d'un Malfoy en particulier était un acte qui n'allait pas sans conséquence. Mais Harry l'avait fait de la façon la plus innocente possible. Il achèverait le blond plus tard… Si ça n'avait pas marché la veille, c'est seulement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas poussé suffisamment à bout. Il avait donc décidé de s'appliquer à cette tâche et d'employer la manière forte s'il le fallait.

« - Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Harry ?

- Ron ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qui a huit pattes, plutôt velues, des crochets à la bouche et des gros yeux.

- Euh, je sais pas, … une araignée ?

- Aaah ! C'est donc ça la bestiole que tu as sur ton épaule… Répondit le brun avec l'air satisfait de quelqu'un qui vient de résoudre un problème sur lequel il bûche depuis un moment.

- Où ?! Où ça ?! »

Harry éclata de rire en voyant son ami faire un bond en l'air et se frotter l'épaule, puis la tête et passer ses mains partout pour faire disparaître l'horrible bestiole, tout en criant des :

« - Enlevez-moi ça !! »

Qui ne firent que renforcer l'hilarité du brun et provoquer celle des autres.

« - T'as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin Harry… Remarqua Hermione. Si tu nous racontais ta soirée ? Ca s'est passé comme tu voulais ?

- Pas vraiment. En fait…

- Tu devrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour lui d'abord, non ? Fit la brune en désignant le rouquin.

- Ouais. Ron !

- Quoi ?! Tu l'as vue ? Elle est où ?!

- C'était une blague.

- Tu… tu… Bégaya Ron, essoufflé.

- Je ?

- Espèce de… de… De serpentard refoulé !! Accusa le rouquin.

- Merci. »

Le plus jeune garçon d'une famille de griffondor, lui-même griffondor dans l'âme, failli s'étouffé avec la grande inspiration qu'il prit et poussa un petit cri choqué.

« - Calme-toi Ron, Harry allait nous raconter sa soirée. Intervint encore une fois Hermione. »

Tout comme Draco plus tôt, Harry fit un compte rendu à ses amis.

« - Elle est maso ou quoi, la fouine ?

- Je ne sais pas Ron… Mais franchement, avec ce que j'ai fait hier… j'aurais immédiatement pris la fuite à sa place.

- Tu m'étonnes… Fit son ami qui resta pensif quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore ? Soupira Hermione.

- J'essayais juste d'imaginer la tête de Malfoy. »

Son rire fut contagieux et le trio se mit à rire de concert. Il y avait peu de monde à part Harry arrivant à faire perdre au blond sa maîtrise de lui-même et à briser son masque d'impassibilité. Mais la seule expression que les deux autres avait vue avait était de la colère.

« - C'est pas tout ça les garçons mais vous avez cours tous les deux. Moi j'ai encore un peu de temps avant mon Arithmancie.

- Ouais, on y va. Tu viens Ron ?

- J'arrive.

- Au fait, Hermione, Blaise m'a demandé de te dire de le rejoindre tu sais où à la fin du petit-déjeuner. C'est-à-dire… maintenant. Fit Harry avec un clin d'œil, avant de partir.

- Ne te fais pas d'idée. Marmonna la brune le rouge aux joues avant de se lever elle aussi et d'aller rejoindre Blaise devant la salle sur demande. »

« - Au fait Harry ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu pourras… me passer ton devoir de potion ?

- Ron… Soupira le brun, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ca ne sera pas gratuit.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… t'as été contaminé ! A force de traîner avec des serpentards aussi…

- Je plaisantais Ron, je vais te le passer ce devoir. Sourit Harry.

- Ouf ! Tout n'est pas perdu ! S'exclama le rouquin. »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard amusé et c'est en riant qu'ils se rendirent vers leur salle de classe.

« - Salut Blaise ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il me faut une raison pour avoir envie de te voir ? Fit le serpentard d'un ton charmeur.

- Euh… non. Répondit la brune en rougissant.

- En fait… Blaise sembla hésité avant de se lancer. Je… je voulais savoir si. »

Voyant le grand noir déglutir, Hermione l'encouragea à continuer d'un regard.

« - Je voulais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour venir avec moi à Près-au-Lard cette après-midi ?

- Je… oui. Je… »

Blaise poussa un soupir soulagé et lança un sourire vers la jeune femme qui le lui rendit.

« - Tu as cours là non ?

- Oui.

- Alors à tout à l'heure. On se retrouve devant la Grande Salle après le déjeuner ?

- Ok. »

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un instant et Blaise rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de la jeune femme. Il dévia au dernier moment et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue avant de la laisser. La jeune femme le regarda marcher dans le couloir, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle se rappela ensuite que son cours d'Arithmancie commençait dans une vingtaine de minutes et qu'elle devait encore se rendre à la salle.

« - Heureusement que c'était la dernière fois ! S'exclama Ron. Divination deux jours de suite ça fait beaucoup trop.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Se plaignit Harry.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a un faible pour toi cette chouette.

- Bah, c'est pas ma faute si je suis irrésistible.

- Pff. Fit Ron en souriant. T'as oublié modeste aussi.

- Tu viens avec moi à Près-au-Lard ? Demanda le brun.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux acheter un cadeau pour Draco.

- Un cadeau ? Quel genre cadeau ?

- …

- Harry !

- …

- Harry ! C'est quoi ce sourire ?!

- …

- Tu vas m'attendre et me répondre oui ?!

- Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu n'auras plus rien à manger ! Lança Harry déjà loin devant. »

Ron soupira d'exaspération et rattrapa son ami qui s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir lui répondre et à garder ce sourire très mystérieux et… serpentard sur ses lèvres. S'il continuait ainsi, Harry serait définitivement perdu. Et la contamination serait irréversible à coup sur au vu de ses prédispositions. Ron soupira en songeant que c'était à cause de lui si son ami s'était jeté dans la gueule des serpents. Le rouquin acheva là son résonnement en voyant la tables déjà recouvertes de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

Plus tard, dans le milieu de l'après-midi, au village, les garçons aperçurent Hermione accompagnée de Blaise. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

« - C'est donc ça qu'il voulait lui demander ce matin… Fit Harry pensif et toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont enfin se déclarer ?

- Comment ça enfin ? Tu t'es rendu compte qu'ils se tournaient autour que depuis deux jours… et encore ! C'est parce que c'est moi qui te l'ais dit… Fit Harry blasé.

- On s'en fout ! C'est leur premier rendez-vous officiel ! On les suit ?

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Allez Harry ! Ne fais pas ta Hermione !

- Pff… Ok. Mais de loin et pas longtemps… Oublis pas que j'ai encore ma « course » à faire. »

Ils commencèrent donc leur filature, se prenant très vite au jeu. Pendant ce temps, le couple se baladait tranquillement ignorant qu'ils étaient suivis. Les deux jeunes hommes les virent entrer chez « Scribenpenne », le magasin de plumes et en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard. Ils virent ensuite Hermione pointer du doigt une boutique avant de s'y précipiter et Blaise qui la suivit, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'agissait d'une boutique de prêts-à-porter pour mages et sorciers nommée « Gaichiffon ».

Le couple en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le serpentard portant plusieurs paquets dans sa main droite. Ils reprirent tranquillement leur balade et les deux jeunes hommes sourirent encore une fois en voyant la jeune femme prendre la main libre de Blaise dans la sienne et continuer à marcher ainsi.

« - Ca a l'air de bien se passer… Remarqua Harry. On devrait peut-être les laisser maintenant… ?

- …

- Ron ?

- Mais on n'a pas encore été repérés ! Et puis c'est marrant, non ?

- Rooon… Soupira le brun.

- On les suit encore un peu et puis on les laisse tranquilles. Et de toute façon c'est sur notre route non ?

- Et s'ils s'arrêtent aux « Trois balais » boire un coup, ou faire une pause ? On ne va pas les attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini !?! S'exclama Harry. »

Du côté de Blaise et Hermione. La jeune femme poussa un soupir qui attira l'attention du serpentard.

« - Ils sont pas discrets, n'est-ce pas… Fit celui-ci en souriant, clairement amusé.

- Harry fait des efforts, mais Ron manque cruellement de subtilité…

- J'ai bien aimé le moment où il s'est caché derrière un journal pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse…

- C'était bien trouvé… Mais bon, avec ses cheveux roux…

- Difficile de le louper. Termina Blaise.

- Je pense qu'ils s'inquiètent… Et qu'ils sont aussi très curieux ! Mais ils veulent savoir si tout se passe bien… Ajouta la brune en levant ses yeux noisettes vers les ceux plus sombres du brun. »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et la fixa dans les yeux. La jeune femme y lu une expression qu'elle eut du mal à déchiffrer.

« - Bah, ils vont finir par se lasser… Rajouta-t-elle pour masquer son trouble.

- J'ai une idée qui pourrait les convaincre plus rapidement… Souffla le serpentard en se penchant vers la jeune femme. »

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ces dernières ne mirent d'ailleurs pas longtemps à répondre à la demande du brun et s'entrouvrirent pour répondre activement au baiser. Celui-ci ne fut pas long mais suffisamment pour les laisser essoufflés. Ils se séparèrent en restant front contre front quelques instants et ce fut Blaise qui rompit le silence en murmurant.

« - Enfin. »

C'est alors que Hermione releva la tête et, le regard rivé dans les yeux sombres, souffla :

« - Il est temps de se débarrasser définitivement… »

Elle tourna son visage dans la direction des ses deux amis et les fixa d'un regard noir. En voyant cela, Ron lui sourit mal à l'aise, avec un rire gêné et se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un main. Il lui fit un petit coucou de l'autre avant de se tourner, le corps raide, vers son ami qui secouait la tête, clairement amusé.

« - Je crois qu'on est repérés… Fit le rouquin.

- Vraiment ?

- On… on y va ? Répondit Ron, sans relever l'ironie dans le ton de son ami, trop préoccupé par la façon dont Hermione risquait de leur faire payer leur indiscrétion. »

Harry, qui s'en faisait beaucoup moins, prit le rouquin par le bras et le traîna derrière lui, en faisant un petit signe et un sourire à Hermione et Blaise.

« - Je crois que je l'apprécie de plus en plus celui-là ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

- Qui ?

- Potter.

- Et si on continuait ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Comme il vous plaira Mademoiselle. Fit Blaise en lui tendant le bras. »

Prise au jeu, Hermione s'y accrocha, et ils continuèrent leur rendez-vous enfin seuls.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'en fin d'après-midi, chacun devant retourner dans leurs « quartiers » respectifs.

La jeune femme monta directement dans le dortoir de ses deux amis, avec la ferme intention de régler ses comptes.

Elle se souvenait très bien de la façon dont Ron avait surveillé la pauvre Ginny après qu'elle est Harry ait rompu d'un commun accord. Le premier s'étant trouvé un attirance plus forte pour les personnes plus viriles… En particulier en remarquant que les séances de douches après les entraînement lui faisait, à sa grande honte (à l'époque), plus d'effets que le corps de sa petite amie. Petite amie qui, s'étant rendu compte de cela et après que le brun lui ait clairement expliqué, ne s'en trouva bizarrement pas si choquée. Elle avait vite comprit l'amour d'enfance qu'elle avait éprouvé pour le brun s'était transformé depuis longtemps en un amour fraternel. Ils restaient tous les deux en très bons termes.

Cependant, une fois « libres » et défaits de toutes éventuelles culpabilités l'un envers l'autre, ils ne s'étaient pas privé pour faire de nouvelles rencontres. Et si Ron faisait parfaitement confiance à Harry pour choisir ses partenaires hommes ou femmes, il s'en fichait, il s'était vite avéré qu'il n'éprouvait pas la même chose pour sa sœur, qui s'était vue accompagnée d'un chaperon pendant une longue période. Bref… Tout ceci avait fini par une crise de nerf de la cadette Weasley. Et Hermione avait la ferme intention de prévenir Ron qu'elle n'attendrait pas aussi longtemps.

Mais arrivée dans la chambre de ceux-ci elle fut stupéfaite par la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Elle avait devant les yeux un Harry hilare sur son lit et un Ron, une expression horrifiée au visage, qui avait grimpé sur le sien. Elle remarque les rideaux en lambeaux de celui-ci et c'est en regardant au sol qu'elle vit le responsable de tout ceci. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à rire elle aussi face à la situation. Et les cris désespérés de Ron qui demandait à Harry de « le faire partir » n'arrangeaient rien, surtout avec sa voix qui montait dans les aigues.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- C'est Ron qui a voulu faire un câlin au chat mais, il n'a pas eut l'air d'apprécier… Répondit Harry après s'être lui aussi repris et en désignant l'étrange créature du doigt. »

Hermione observa ladite créature plus attentivement. D'environ trente centimètres de haut, elle avait une tête anguleuse, légèrement triangulaire, des yeux dorés bridés et écartés, un coup puissant et musclé, le plus surprenant étant son absence totale de poils excepté sur le bout de sa queue (qui ressemblait étrangement à une queue de rat).

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Redemanda-t-elle.

- Un chat. Fit Harry.

- C'est pas un chat, ça ! Fit Ron en pointant du doigt ledit chat. (2)

- Si s'en ait un ! Fit Harry en riant.

- Il est retourné à l'envers. Répliqua la brune.

- C'est un sphinx pure race. Dit Harry.

- C'est pas commun… Et comment tu connais ça toi d'abord ? Questionna le jeune femme, suspicieuse.

- Je n'en avais aucune idée, c'est le vendeur qui me l'a dit.

- Mais il est horrible ce chat ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est pas un chat !! Cria presque le rouquin

- Il est parfait. Fit simplement Harry, le sourire sadique de retour aux lèvres.

Quand il descendirent dîner, il attirèrent l'attention du l'ensemble de la Grande Salle à cause de l'étrange créature que portait le survivant et surtout à cause du fait que le trio était partit pour prendre place à la table des serpentards.

Hermione prit place à côté de Blaise qui lui sourit avant le lui déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Ron de son côté pris place à côté de son amie, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la chose que tenait son ami. De son côté Harry faisait face à Draco qui le regardait une expression surprise peinte sur le visage. Harry reprit sa voix enjoué et son sourire niais.

« - Alors mon chéri, on ne dit pas bonsoir ?

- Si… Fit Draco en reprenant ses esprits. »

Il se leva, mais au moment où il s'approcha du brun, le chat se mit à cracher méchamment dans sa direction.

« - Harry… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un chat sphinx pure race voyons ! Fit Harry comme si c'était une évidence.

- Ha. C'est… original.

- N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant suivi du blond.

- T'en fait pas Malfoy, c'est pas un chat ! Intervint Ron, qui eut un brusque mouvement de recul en voyant l'animal le regarder fixement.

- Je l'ai appelé Krauwl ! Fit Harry qui avait continuer à babiller, mais ce fut tout ce qui retint l'attention du blond.

- Comment ?

- Quoi ?

- Comment tu l'as appelé ?

- Krauwl, c'est mignon non ?!

- Tu… tu… Bégaya le blond qui se sentait de plus en plus énervé.

- Il a l'air de bien t'aimer ! C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, la cohabitation va être plus facile !

- La quoi ? Fit Draco complètement dépassé par les événements.

- Je ne peux pas le garder au dortoir ! Et puis c'est notre bébé…

- Notre… notre…

- … donc, comme tu as une chambre à toi, c'est toi qui aura la garde. Mais je passerai le voir le plus souvent possible… Finit Harry en gagatisant devant le chat. »

Draco se passa la main sur le visage en expirant fortement pour se calmer sous le regard goguenard de Blaise. Ron et Hermione, quant à eux, se retenait difficilement de rire. Harry posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et lui lança un regard énamouré. Le blond voulu se penchait pour l'embrasser mais le chat lui siffla dessus au même moment ce qui retint son geste. Hermione ne pu se retenir et cacha son fou rire dans le cou de Blaise.

Pansy observait les deux couples face à elle et vit Ron en faire autant avant de croiser les yeux bleus. Voyant que la jeune femme semblait l'observer et ayant remarqué l'attention qu'elle avait portée sur les deux couples juste avant, il s'exclama :

« - Compte pas la dessus Parkinson ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne me ferai pas contaminé ! Hors de question !!

- Pff ! Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Weasley ! Jamais je voudrai de toi ! »

Au soupir soulagé que poussa le rouquin, tout le monde se mit à rire. Hilarité qui redoubla quand Ron tomba en arrière après avoir encore une fois sursauté après que le chat ait craché dans sa direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Potion inventée dont les effets sont de provoquer (comme le nom l'indique) une forte excitation (sans sous-entendus), un état proche de l'euphorie.

(2) Tout le monde (ou presque) aura reconnu de quelle série j'ai tiré l'idée… non ?

**A bientôt !**


	5. Quatrième jour: programmer votre avenir

**Comment se faire larguer en dix jours ?**

**Chapitre 5**

**Quatrième jour : Programmer votre avenir.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« - Harry tu vas où ? Demanda Ron. »

Ils étaient en train de se diriger vers la Grande Salle quand le brun avait bifurqué vers les cachots.

« - Je vais réveiller Draco ! Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Les deux « laissés pour compte » se sourire avant de reprendre leur route.

« - Tu veux que je t'avoues un truc Hermione ?

- Dis toujours… Se méfia la brune.

- Même si c'est Harry qui gagne ce pari, je crois que voir Malfoy subir tout ça aura été la plus belle des consolations ! Répondit le rouquin en rigolant.

- C'est vrai que c'est assez… satisfaisant. Acquiesça-t-elle. J'espère juste que Blaise ne m'en voudra pas trop quand il saura qu'on s'est moqué de son meilleur ami… Ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. »

De son côté Harry entrait sans se poser de question dans la chambre de Draco. Il vit tout de suite que celui-ci avait remis l'ancienne déco, ce qui le fit sourire. Il entendit alors un bruit d'eau et compris que le serpentard devait être sous la douche. Au moment même où il se faisait cette réflexion, le bruit cessa et son sourire s'agrandit.

Le blond sortit de sa douche qui lui avait permis de se réveiller et surtout de se détendre après la nuit qu'il avait passée. Il noua une serviette autour de ses hanches et sorti dans l'intention de se vêtir. S'il fut surpris ou énervé de la présence de Harry dans sa chambre, il n'en montra rien et plaqua un sourire sur son visage.

« - Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu… comment es-tu entré ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- J'ai entendu ton mot de passe l'autre soir.

- Ah.

- Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?

- … Si, si bien sûr. Répondit le blond en s'approchant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du brun. »

Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient entrer en contact Harry se détourna pour se précipiter vers le chat qui trônait sur le canapé.

« - Krauwl !! Mon bébé !! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?! »

Et Draco, au lieu de se retrouver avec un petit brun gémissant sous ses baisers dans ses bras, il se retrouva face à un Harry gagatisant sur le chat qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le blond senti d'ailleurs une veine pulser sur son front entendant la voix de bébé aux intonations aigues sur la fin des phrases que prenait le griffondor.

Ce dernier jeta un discret coup d'œil vers le vert et argent et perçu les spasmes nerveux dont était pris son sourcil. Il sourit discrètement en sachant que ce tic marquait son énervement. En général, le blond explosait juste après. Il en remit donc une couche en déposant un bisou sur le nez du chat qui se mit à ronronner bruyamment. Mais à sa grande surprise, le tic disparu et un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du serpentard. Un sourire certes un peu crispé mais un sourire quand même.

« - Et si on allait déjeuner ? Laisse donc Krauwl se reposer. »

_« Comme si elle en avait besoin cette sale bête » _Pensa le blond avant de se rapprocher du brun dans l'intention de lui retirer le chat. Mais quand il tenta de l'attraper, la bestiole se mit à cracher méchamment dans sa direction. Ce qui le fit se reculer précipitamment. Harry eut pitié et déposa le chat sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers la porte suivit de Draco.

« - Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller avant Draychéri… non ? Proposa le brun. »

Draco grimaça encore une fois au surnom et remarqua alors qu'il était effectivement toujours en tenu d'Adam, la serviette en plus. Il prit des vêtements et fit un signe de main au brun lui demandant de patienter. Il ressortit de la salle de bain cinq minutes plus tard et ils sortirent tous les deux.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Harry sourit en voyant Hermione assit à la table des serpentards aux côtés de Blaise. Et Ron qui avait apparemment suivi mais qui n'avait pas l'air ravi, ce qui n'empêchait pas le rouquin de remplir son estomac.

« - Salut !! Cria Harry, attirant ainsi l'attention de toute la salle sur Draco et lui.

- Quoi ?! Geignit Pansy, en levant la tête vers lui, les mains sur ses tempes.

- Ah, vous m'avez entendu ?

- Van Gogh t'a entendu ! Il est mort et il lui manquait une oreille ! Répliqua la blond.

- Une mauvaise nuit ? Demanda Théo narquois.

- Ha ha…

- C'est marrant… Avec tes poches sous les yeux et ton air patibulaire, tu ressemble à un chien que j'ai eut… Ajouta le serpentard.

- C'est parce qu'elle est de la même portée… Marmonna Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis Weasley ?! Grogna Pansy en lui jetant un regard noir auquel le jeune homme répondit en attaquant son croissant. »

La blonde grogna encore une fois avant de baisser les yeux vers son assiette. Mais elle releva vite le visage avec un air écoeuré.

« - C'est quoi ces assiettes ? Elles sont vraiment hideuses !

- C'est parce que t'y vois le reflet de ton visage. Répliqua le rouquin fier de sa répartie.

- Weasley ! Fit la blonde en tremblant de rage.

- Parkinson. Répondit calmement le griffondor, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- T'es vraiment chiant !

- C'est mon côté féminin qui ressort. Répliqua Ron.

- Hey ! S'écria une Hermione indignée. »

Les garçons se mirent à rire et le petit déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance relativement calme. Entre les vannes que s'envoyaient Ron et Pansy, un Harry sur-vitaminé et une Hermione désespérée, sous les yeux amusé de Blaise et Théo et un Draco dans le même état que la brune rouge et or.

Les trois griffondors laissèrent cependant les serpentards dans la salle, étant donné qu'ils avaient un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec des Serdaigles cette fois-ci.

Avant de partir, Draco retint Harry par le bras et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« - Tu dînes avec moi ce soir ?

- Ok. Répondit le brun avec un sourire. On se retrouve où ?

- Dans ma chambre, vers 19h.

- D'accord, a plus tard mon chéri ! Fit le griffondor en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue avant de partir avec ses amis. »

Quand le trio se fut éloigné suffisamment, Draco se permis un soupir.

« - Bah alors Draychéri, ton Harrychounet te manque déjà ? Demanda Pansy « un brin » moqueuse.

- Très drôle… J'ai passé une nuit horrible.

- Pourtant les rumeurs concernant Potter sont…

- C'est pas à cause de lui idiote ! Enfin si… mais pas directement. C'est cette saleté de chat ! Pesta le blond.

- Je ne te connaissais pas ces penchants… Fit Théo, pensif avant de sourire face au regard noir que lui jeta Draco.

- Vous saviez que ce n'était pas vous qui laissiez de la place dans votre lit à un chat ? C'est lui qui vous en laisse et encore sur le bord ! J'ai du tomber du lit une bonne dizaine de fois ! Et en plus, impossible de le faire partir ! Chaque fois que je m'approche de lui, il me crache dessus, et siffle méchamment ! A chacun de ses feulements j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon nom !

- Vois le côté positif… Commença Blaise en contenant difficilement son rire avant de continuer devant l'air septique du blond. Au moins il ne laisse pas des poils partout.

- Encore heureux ! Vous savez ses bestioles… Je suis sûr que ça fait les calculs les plus compliqués possible pour déterminer précisément la place où en s'installant, ils te ferons le plus chier !

- Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi du fruit votre amour à Harry et toi ! Fit Théo d'un faux ton réprobateur. »

Pansy et Blaise se mirent à rire ce qui fit pousser un soupir suivi d'un « pitié » désespéré à Draco.

« - Alors, Harry quoi de neuf ? Demanda Ron en marchant avec ses deux amis.

- Je commence à avoir quelques remords… Avoua le brun.

- Prêt à vider Honeydukes ? Taquina le rouquin.

- Tu rêves ! Si tu m'avais laissé finir ma phrase… Je disais que pour n'importe qui d'autre, ou presque, les remords m'auraient poussé à abandonner, mais que vu que c'est Malfoy, mon seuil de tolérance à la douleur d'autrui et encore loin d'être atteint ! Ne te fais donc pas d'illusion Ronald. Il va bientôt craquer… Répondit Harry sûr de lui.

- On verra… »

Leur conversation prit fin tandis qu'ils venaient de rejoindre Hagrid et leurs camarades dans le parc.

Draco marchait dans les couloirs en compagnie de Blaise. L'heure du dîner approchait et il n'avait plus revu Harry depuis le matin. Il commençait à se poser des questions quand il croisa la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et la belette dans les couloirs. Voyant Blaise se diriger vers eux, il se dit qu'il avait là un bon prétexte pour leur parler. Quoi qu'être sympa avec ses amis pourrait lui faire gagner des points auprès du brun.

Blaise déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie et reçu un sourire en retour.

Voyant le couple dans sa bulle, Draco se tourna vers Ron.

« - Po… Harry n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda-t-il. »

Ron fut étonné de voir Draco Malfoy lui parler avec un semblant de courtoisie, mais se reprit assez vite pour lui répondre.

« - Il nous a quitté juste avant le déjeuner et on ne l'a pas revu depuis. Mais il a dit qu'il dînait avec toi ce soir… Peut-être qu'il est déjà chez toi. Proposa-t-il. »

Le blond acquiesça en voyant qu'effectivement l'heure approchait et que de toute façon, il devait aller se préparer.

« - Bon je vais vous laisser. Si jamais vous le voyez, dites-lui que je l'attends. Leur dit-il en s'éloignant. »

Il ne trouva personne dans sa chambre, et décida de dresser la table, ce qu'il fit d'un coup de baguette. Une table pour deux carrée, fit sont apparition. Cette fois-ci, la nappe était blanche, les couverts en argent, les assiettes noires, et au milieu trônait un bougeoir en argent avec une bougie noire et un vase en porcelaine noire également avec une rose rouge à l'intérieur. Fier de lui, Draco partit se laver et s'habiller.

Il ressortit tout prêts plusieurs minutes plus tard et s'aperçu, en levant les yeux vers l'horloge suspendue au dessus de son bureau qu'il était 19h. A peine l'avait-il remarqué que des coups furent frappée à sa porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre, signe que la tapisserie avait laissé passé son invité. Harry fit donc son apparition dans la chambre et sourit en voyant le blond.

« - Tu es très beau. Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

- Je te retourne le compliment. Aller entre. Répondit le blond avec un sourire charmeur. »

Le brun lui sourit et s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du blond qui en profita pour l'attraper par la taille et l'embrasser plus profondément. Harry gémit et se détacha doucement. Il s'éclipsa quelques minutes dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains. Ensuite, ils s'installèrent au salon où le serpentard leur servit un verre de bièraubeurre. Ils passèrent un moment calme et agréable, Draco usant de tous ses charmes, ravi de voir que le brun semblait être redevenu « normal ». Décidément ce « Harry » lui plaisait beaucoup.

Quand les deux verres furent vides, Draco invita Harry à passer à table et les entrées apparurent.

« - Au fait Draco, que penses-tu de l'adoption ? Demanda le griffondor quand ils en furent au dessert.

- De… Fit Draco en s'étouffent avec le vin qu'il buvait.

- Un garçon et une fille ce serait bien, non ?!

- Tu… tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tôt pour parler de ça ? Demanda le blond en gardant un calme apparent, mais le tic nerveux à son sourcil de retour.

- Mais il faudra attendre un peu… Il y a encore beaucoup de travaux à faire à Square Grimmaurd. Ce serait mauvais pour eux…

- On a le temps non ?

- Tu penses que je suis trop rapide ?

- Oui ! Répondit Draco la panique commençant à prendre le dessus.

- Donc… pour toi c'est pas sérieux nous deux c'est ça ?! Demanda Harry soudain en larme. Ou en tout cas, pas assez sérieux pour parler de notre avenir ! Mais on dirait que pour toi, il n'y a aucun avenir possible ! S'écria le brun maintenant hystérique.

- Non ! C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Juste qu'on est ensemble depuis moins d'une semaine…

- Et alors ?!

- Je serais très heureux d'emménager avec toi ! Tenta le serpentard éludant ainsi la question des enfants. Mais on a encore tout l'été pour en parler…

- C'est vrai ?! Fit Harry avec la voix d'un enfant à qui on vient de promettre un cadeau.

- Oui… Fit Draco heureux d'avoir éviter la crise. »

Soudain, des crépitements se firent entendre dans la cheminée. Draco alla voir revint quelques secondes plus tard l'air ailleurs et le regard fixé sur Harry.

« - Ma… mère veut te parler. »

Il regarda le brun se lever et aller répondre à la femme blonde dont la tête apparaissait dans les flammes vertes. Il le suivit au bout de quelques secondes pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient se dire.

« - Bonjour Madame Malfoy. Fit Harry.

- Bonjour Harry. Vous allez bien?

- Très bien et vous ?

- Ma foi, pas trop mal. Je gère le manoir et les quelques affaires de la famille mais je dois dire que ça m'occupe assez.

- En tout cas, merci encore pour les photos !

- Mais de rien. Je vais vous laisser Harry, les affaires m'appellent… Passez une bonne soirée.

- Merci, vous aussi. Je suis vraiment heureux que nous ayons enfin pu faire la paix.

- Moi de même jeune homme. »

Et sans un mot de plus, le feu reprit sa couleur normale, laissant Harry et Draco vraiment seuls dans la chambre.

Le blond n'avait pas quitté le griffondor des yeux, cherchant à analyser ce qu'il se passait devant lui.

« - Alors… vous… parlez ma mère et toi ?

- Oui, je me suis dis que maintenant la guerre finie, et ta mère libérée du joug de ton père… Il était temps d'enterrer les vieilles rancunes. Et puis j'avais besoin de photos de toi petit pour notre album.

- Notre album ?

- Je prépare un album sur notre vie à tous les deux, en commençant par notre enfance jusqu'à notre rencontre houleuse il faut bien l'avouer… Et enfin à ce jour merveilleux où nous filons le parfait amour ! »

Draco se sentit soudain oppressé et avec l'étrange impression que son col de chemise devenait trop étroit. Il passa un doigt à l'intérieur de celui-ci pour essayer de l'élargir un peu en déglutissant fortement.

Harry, satisfait de son effet, se pencha vers le chat qui se frottait contre ses jambes depuis quelques minutes. Il avait fait cela pour faire un peu retomber la pression qu'il venait de mettre sur le blond mais aussi et surtout pour cacher le sourire qui apparaissait sur ses lèvres et qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir.

« - Mon bébé !! Tu sais que t'es mignon, toi ?! »

Pendant se temps, Draco se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se précipita vers le lavabo et s'aspergea le visage. Il garda les yeux fermés de longues secondes en soufflant profondément. Il s'en remit encore un peu avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer et ouvrit les yeux pour s'observer. Mais au lieu de son visage, son attention fut attirée par le reste de la pièce. Les murs étaient rouges vifs, et toutes la tuyauterie avait pris une couleur dorée, au summum du kitch et du mauvais goût. Il tentait de se contenir tant bien que mal mais sa raison lâcha quand il aperçu la serviette blanche avec de jolies fraises rouges posées sur le bord du lavabo.

« - Oh non… oh non… OH NON !!! »

Harry entendait les exclamations, suivit du cri, étouffées par la porte de la salle d'eau que poussait Draco à chacune de ses découvertes. Il ne pu contenir son fou rire et se repris in extremis en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Cependant, la vue d'un Draco Malfoy, au masque recomposé malgré l'éternel tic au sourcil, faillit déclancher une nouvelle crise d'hilarité.

Il se leva prestement et fit un bisou bruyant sur le nez du chat avant de le poser sur le lit et de se diriger vers Draco qui avait un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue et quitta la pièce avec un :

« - Bonsoir mes deux amours ! »

Il partit en courant dans le couloir, ne pouvant plus contenir son rire plus longtemps.

Pendant ce temps, le blond lançait un regard noir vers le chat. Ce dernier lui lançant un regard similaire en crachant dans sa direction. Le serpentard commençait à se demander si la satisfaction de noyer l'horrible bestiole dans l'horrible baignoire en céramique rouge sombre aux pieds dorés, qui se baladait dans sa salle de bain et partir ensuite à la poursuite de Harry pour l'étrangler dans les couloirs de l'école ne compenserait pas amplement les vacances forcées que lui offrirait à Azkaban.

Il soupira et jeta un cousin sur le félin qui sauta du lit en sifflant de mécontentement.

Le lendemain, il retrouva Blaise et Théo à la table du petit déjeuner.

« - Je ne vais pas le supporter…

- Bonjour à toi aussi Draco. Fit Théo sarcastiquement.

- Tu ne vas pas supporter qui ? Demanda Blaise en connaissant très bien la réponse.

- Harry !

- Oui mon cœur ?! »

Draco sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix du griffondor dans son dos. Le tic à son sourcil faisant son retour au moment où le brun passait ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« - Tu parlais de moi ?

- Oui. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oui, j'ai rêvé de toi toute la nuit. Répondit Harry d'une voix enjôleuse qui fit passer des frissons dans le dos du blond et faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le changement de sujet. J'ai rêvé de la tête qu'auraient nos enfants si on pouvait en avoir. Un mélange de nous deux, c'était magnifique. Rajouta-t-il plus bas, d'une voix, cette fois-ci, proche du rêveur hystérique, faisant retomber d'un coup la légère excitation née chez le blond. »

Draco se tourna alors vers le brun, le faisant ainsi le lâcher. Il se retrouva donc face à Harry accompagné de Ron et Hermione qui était en train de saluer son petit ami. Il pensa vaguement que ça devait être la raison pour laquelle, le noir n'avait rien dit à la remarque du brun alors qu'il devait l'avoir entendu.

C'est alors que Pansy passa en coup de vent près d'eux.

« - J'arrive tout de suite et j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle. Lança-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

- N'est-ce pas un pléonasme ? Fit Ron.

- Je t'ai entendu Weasley ! Lança la blonde quelques mètres plus loin.

- Vous n'êtes pas trop nerveux pour ce soir ? Demanda Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ce soir ? Répondit Harry sachant la réaction qu'aurait son amie ;

- Les résultats des Aspics ! Me dit pas que t'a oublié ?! S'exclama la brune en se levant sous le coup de l'indignation. »

Voyant le sourire sur les lèvres de son ami, elle se calma et lui donna une claque à l'arrière du crâne pour se venger.

« - Bah, c'est pas comme si il y avait un suspens insoutenable… A part Ron, tout le monde ici est sûr d'avoir réussit.

- Hey !

- Quelqu'un t'a enfin remit à ta place Weasley ? Demanda Pansy qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Tiens, le bulldog est de retour… Marmonna Ron se prenant ainsi un regard noir de la jeune femme.

- Peu importe. Fit-elle en décidant de l'ignorer. Vous ne connaissez pas la dernière invention du vieux f… euh du directeur ? Demanda-t-elle se reprenant de justesse face aux regards noir des griffondors.

- Non, mais tu vas nous le dire… Marmonna Théo.

- Il a décidé que ce serait un bal costumé, il va l'annoncer au déjeuner normalement, et que le thème de la soirée sera la culture Moldu et en particulier le micéna ?

- Le quoi ? Demandèrent d'une même voix Ron, Draco, Blaise et Théo.

- Le cinéma. Corrigea Harry. Il veut sûrement, qu'on se déguise comme les héros des films.

- Les quoi ?

- Des films, c'est comme une photo sorcier mais en plus long. On capture l'image et le son d'une scène, grâce à une caméra, et on peut la visionner quand on veut. Un montage avec plusieurs scènes assemblées et ayant un rapport entre elles, fait un film…

- …

- Dumbledore vous expliquera sûrement. Fit Harry devant leurs airs ahuris. Bon, on va vous laisser, on a promis aux autres de prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux. Mon cœur, c'est moi qui choisirai ton costume si tu veux… Tu ne veux pas ?

- Si, si ! Répondit précipitamment le blond en se demandant malgré tout à quoi il devait s'attendre. »

Une fois les griffondors éloignés, Draco se tourna vers Blaise.

- Blaise, je te propose un marché, on dit que j'ai gagné et on arrête tout maintenant et je t'évite ainsi la honte le soir du bal. En plus, il est déjà complètement amoureux et il ne m'a fallu que quatre jours et une soirée. Alors ?

- Dix jours, c'est dix jours et à ta place, je méfierai des apparences. Répondit le noir avec un sourire énigmatique. »

Draco se contenta de hausser un sourcil et entama son petit déjeuner en râlant contre les griffondors complètement tarés et les mauvais amis.

Et dire que la journée n'était pas encore terminée…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Désolée de l'attente mais j'ai eu une nouvelle semaine chargée.**

**A bientôt !!!**


	6. Cinquième jour: Coup de maître

**Comment se faire larguer en dix jours ?**

**Chapitre 6**

**Cinquième jour : Coup de maître.**

**(x)(x)**

(Les passages _en italique_ sont les pensées des personnages)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand il eut fini de manger, Draco se leva et partit pour son cours d'Etude des Runes. Il se demandait sérieusement pourquoi il avait gardé cette option.

Deux heures plus tard, midi sonna et la torture… non, le cours se termina enfin. Il soupira en sortant de la salle pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Il croisa Blaise qui sortait de son cours d'Arithmancie en compagnie d'Hermione Granger, décidément on ne les voyait plus l'un sans l'autre. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, soudain pris d'un grande lassitude. La jeune femme parlait au professeur Vector au sujet du dernier diagramme de l'exercice du jour. Il s'approcha de son ami et lui demanda pourquoi elle semblait aussi passionnée.

« - C'était notre dernier cours aujourd'hui et Hermione ne veut pas quitter l'école sans être sûre d'avoir tout acquis, elle est persuadée d'avoir raté ses examens et de revenir l'an prochain, c'est pourquoi elle veut mettre toutes les chances de son côté…

- Elle est folle ?! S'étonna le blond. C'est dur à admettre, mais si elle ne les a pas… toute l'école, ou presque, les a raté aussi !

- Je sais bien, mais bon… Weasley et Potter m'ont expliqué qu'elle était toujours comme ça quand elle attendait des résultats…

- Il n'y a que des hystériques chez les griffondors ou quoi ?! Fit Draco en sentant sa lassitude le reprendre. »

Voyant que la jeune femme n'était pas encore prête à finir et que Blaise semblait vouloir l'attendre, il partit seul vers la Grande Salle.

De l'autre côté du château, Ron et Harry sortait de leur dernier cours Métamorphose. On était effectivement jeudi et il ne restait plus que deux autres journées de cours après celle-ci : le vendredi et le lundi. C'est d'ailleurs le lundi qu'avait lieu leur dernier cours de potion lors duquel ils devraient rendre le fameux devoir. Les retardataires avaient encore le week-end pour le faire. Le mardi qui viendrait, ils n'auraient aucun cours puisque c'était le jour du bal. Les élèves avaient donc quartiers libres, ce jour-là, afin de se préparer à la soirée. L'école fermait ensuite ses portes, pour l'été. Cependant, les élèves qui le désiraient, étaient autorisés à profiter pendant une semaine en plus du château en étant complètement libres, sans couvre-feu, ni cours, ni punitions évidement.

« - Ouf ! Enfin fini ! Soupira Ron. Je commençais à en avoir marre de la métamorphose transsubstantielle.

- Oui… Dire qu'il ne reste plus qu'une semaine… Ca va me faire bizarre de quitter Poudlard. C'est le premier endroit où j'ai vraiment eut l'impression d'être chez moi.

- C'est vrai que ça va me faire bizarre à moi aussi… on a vécu tellement de choses ici !

- Mm.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas venir à la maison cet été ? Le temps de savoir ce que tu veux faire…

- Merci Ron, mais je sais que vous allez être nombreux au terrier cet été. Et puis j'ai déjà trouvé un appart à Londres… Je viendrais vous voir souvent !

- Mouais… »

Harry s'en voulait de mentir à son ami. Il n'avait encore rien trouvé et à vrai dire, il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il voulait faire. Il se demandait même si rester en Angleterre, où il devrait quotidiennement faire face à sa célébrité, serait supportable. Il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de s'éloigner un peu de tout ça.

Sentant le trouble chez le brun et sachant que celui-ci ne lui disait pas tout, Ron décida de dévier la conversation en se disant que son ami lui parlerait quand il se sentirait près.

« - T'as déjà décidé du costume de Malfoy ?

- J'ai ma petite idée, ça ne sera probablement pas horrible mais la plus belle des tortures sera de le voir stressé en imaginant tout autre chose et d'essayer de me convaincre d'en trouver un autre… Oui ! Ca va être marrant ! Répondit Harry, heureux du changement de sujet.

- Tu devrais plutôt lui trouver un truc hideux ou ridicule, j'aimerais bien voir ça moi !

- Bah disons que se sera plus une façon de faire amende honorable… Il m'aura largué avant le bal. Mais il recevra le costume après… ensuite libre à lui de le mettre ou non.

- Donc en gros, tu vas lui trouver un truc super pour te faire pardonner sans qu'il ne le sache… Mais tu vas lui présenter de telle manière qu'il pense que se sera horrible.

- Exact !

- Promet-moi de m'en parler avant, je ne voudrais pas raté sa tête ! Fit Ron en riant d'anticipation.

- J'essayerai. »

Et c'est donc en riant que les deux amis rejoignirent la Grande Salle. Une fois arrivés, ils se figèrent les yeux ronds. La salle était vide, les tables avaient disparues, il ne restait que celle des professeurs où le corps enseignant au complet était installé.

A travers la foule, ils reconnurent les cheveux blonds de Draco et le rejoignirent.

« - Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Pas exactement… Je sais juste qu'on doit attendre que tout le monde arrive. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils formaient un groupe de onze personnes. En effet, Blaise, Hermione, Théo, Pansy, Neville, Seamus, Dean et Luna les avait rejoints. Soudain, la voix, amplifiée par un sonorus, de Dumbledore s'éleva dans la salle couvrant ainsi le brouhaha des élèves.

« - Votre attention s'il vous plait… Bien ! Vous devais être surpris des changements qui ont eut lieu dans cette pièce, et j'entends jusqu'ici vos estomacs crier famine. »

Des rires parcoururent la salle.

« - Le repas de ce midi sera un peu différent de d'habitude… Et les cours de cet après-midi seront suspendus. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut des exclamations enjouées qui émanèrent de la foule.

« - Je vais maintenant vous expliquer la raison de tout ceci. Nous avons décidé de faire une surprise aux septièmes années en récompensant enfin leur attente. Nous allons annoncer les résultats des A.S.P.I.C d'ici quelques minutes. Mais vous allez avant tout vous mettre par groupe de douze et prendre place aux tables qui apparaîtrons. Et la mixité est de mise. Nous allons ensuite appeler les diplômés un par un, par ordre alphabétique afin de venir prendre leur certificat. »

C'est alors que des dizaines de tables de douze firent leur apparition dans la pièce.

« - Asseyez-vous. »

Ginny rejoint le groupe de Harry, Draco et les autres. Luna et elle étaient les deux moins stressées de la table. Elles n'étaient qu'en sixième année et s'amusaient à taquiner Hermione qui marchait à chaque fois.

« - Merlin ! J'ai tout raté c'est sûr ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Je suis nulle ! Je vais finir comme Rusard ! Une vieille femme aigrie qui arpentera les couloirs de l'école avec un horrible chat ! Qui n'aura rien d'autre à faire que de se venger sur les élèves qui eux auront réussi leurs études alors que moi je serais devenue une ratée… Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mes parents ? Ils vont être tellement déçus de savoir que j'ai raté, qu'est-ce que j… »

Le monologue de la jeune femme fut interrompu par le baiser que lui donna son petit ami.

« - Voilà un moyen auquel on n'avait jamais pensé, bravo Zabini ! Fit Harry en souriant tandis que Ron réprimandait sa sœur et son amie.

- Bien ! Nous allons commencer la remise des diplômes ! Enonça joyeusement la voix de Dumbledore. »

Les septièmes années furent appelés un par un à monter sur l'estrade pour rejoindre le directeur. Il recevait un parchemin signifiant la fin de leurs études, un certificat de réussite aux A.S.P.I.C ainsi que leur relevé de note et leur dossier scolaire. Ces documents servaient ensuite aux élèves pour s'inscrire en école ou autre cours supérieur.

Quand ce fut à son tour, Harry échangea un long regard avec le vieux sorcier. Ce dernier prit la parole pour le féliciter.

« - Je suis très honoré de te remettre les félicitations de l'Académie des examinateurs magiques pour tes excellents résultats. J'avoue avoir douté à un moment de te les remettre un jour… Avec toutes les retenues que tu as eut durant ces sept années. Dit-il, ce qui déclancha plusieurs éclats de rire, avant de rajouter plus bas juste pour lui. Avec ça tu peux rentrer où tu veux et ta célébrité n'y sera pour rien. »

Harry lui sourit en remerciement, il savait que Dumbledore avait compris une partie de ses craintes. Il avait aussi comprit le message implicite du directeur. Il savait qu'il aurait pu ne pas survivre à cette guerre, il aurait même trouvé cela normal… logique. Le sorcier venait de lui dire de manière détournée, qu'il était heureux que Harry ait survécu jusqu'ici.

« - Bien maintenant que vous avez tous été appelés, j'ai une dernière annonce à faire avant que nous commencions à manger. J'ai eut une idée qui, j'en suis sûr, vous plaira. Annonça le directeur avec son éternel regard pétillant et plein de malice. Vous attendez tous avec impatience le bal de mardi soir et pour égayer la soirée, j'ai décidé que le thème en serait les personnages de film. Les enfants de moldus savent tous de quoi il s'agit, demandez-leur conseil. Vous devrez choisir un déguisement inspiré d'un personnage d'un film de votre choix. Le professeur Carrow mettra à votre disposition dès cet après-midi des vidéos projecteur et des livres sur le sujet dans la Salle d'Etude des Moldus. N'hésitez pas à lui demander conseil. Bon appétit ! »

Des mets plus aux allures plus succulentes les un que les autres firent leur apparition sur les tables. Le banquet commença.

Dans leur groupe : Hermione, Draco, Blaise et Théo reçurent, comme Harry, les félicitations de l'Académie. La jeune fille eut même la « surprise » de recevoir le prix de la meilleure élève de la promotion. Ron vit avec soulagement qu'il était lui aussi reçu, bien que sans félicitations… Ce que ne manquerait assurément pas de lui faire remarquer sa mère. Il soupira d'avance. En fait, à leur table, tout le monde avait eut son année et ils déjeunèrent donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ceux qui ne se connaissaient pas encore vraiment firent plus ample connaissance. Les deux groupes se rapprochant ainsi.

Harry, de son côté, se comporta normalement. Il avait oublié le pari le temps du repas, voulant profité un maximum de ce moment qui resterait unique. Draco l'observait à la dérobée, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passer chez lui. Un coup il était un jeune homme au charme évident, charismatique et à la répartie facile et agréable pour se transformer la seconde d'après en espèce d'hystérique sur-vitaminé. Décidément le griffondor restait une énigme pour lui.

Quand le banquet pris fin, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé. Chacun était alors partit de son côté.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient tous les trois assis au bord du lac. Leur conversation tournait depuis un certain temps autour de tous les souvenirs qui les rattachaient à cette endroit. Bons ou mauvais, ils les évoquaient tous. Ils passaient un bon moment. Cette année, sans aucune menace, protégés pas les murs de ce vieux château, leur avait permis de retrouver un semblant d'insouciance. Cependant ils allaient bientôt devoir quitter tout ça et être confronté au monde adulte, à une nouvelle vie. Ils profitaient donc un maximum du temps qu'il leur restait.

La conversation dévia à un moment vers les « blagues » et mauvais coups qu'ils se faisaient avec Malfoy avant la guerre, puis vers le pari et ce que Harry lui faisait subir.

« - J'en reviens pas qu'il soit toujours avec toi après tout ça. Fit Hermione. C'est incompréhensible !

- Ca montre juste que j'ai raison, Harry peut faire ce qu'il veut, personne ne le fuira jamais… Fit Ron tragiquement. Bah ! Je pourrais me consoler pendant l'été avec tous les bonbons que je vais recevoir.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il reste encore cinq jours, il va me larguer avant le bal, je te l'ai déjà dis. Répliqua Harry. Cependant… il va falloir prendre des mesures ! Alors s'il vous plait, concentrez-vous !

- Je vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais, j'ai pas envie de faire le tours de l'école à poil ! S'exclama Ron.

- S'il te plait… Fit le brun avec des yeux de cocker.

- Bon ok… Tu es bien collant ?

- Je suis collant, exigeant, énervant…

- Tu parles avenir, bébé, tout ça ? Demanda le jeune femme.

- Oui, de temps en temps… Je pourrais sûrement augmenter la dose

- Moi j'étais obsessif avec ses anciens copains… Fit le rouquin.

- Mieux encore ! S'exclama Hermione, avec un air conspirateur. Parle-lui de tes ex.

- Ouais, ouais… Mais c'est pas ça qui va casser Draco Malfoy ! On parle d'un serpentard, doublé d'un Malfoy ! C'est un code rouge ! Il va falloir que je fasse un truc vraiment, vraiment monstrueux… et c'est pas drôle ! S'indigna le brun en voyant le sourire de ses deux amis. Bon écoutez…Reprit-il. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose absolument avant demain !

- Pourquoi ? Il fait quoi ce soir ?

- Ils fêtent leurs résultats entre eux, dans sa chambre. Petite soirée entre amis ! Répondit Harry en haussant une épaule.

- Cathy aussi avait de petites soirées entre amies… Fit pensivement Ron.

- Tu lui laisses une petite soirée entre amis ? Demanda Hermione sans prêter attention au rouquin.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas retrouvés seuls… Ils sont tous très unis. Et ils le font régulièrement à ce que j'ai compris…

- Oui mais ça… c'était avant… que tu débarques… dans sa vie. Fit Hermione avec une expression très serpentarde.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ? Demanda Harry avec la même expression.

- Je crois que tu sais parfaitement ce que j'ai en tête… »

Les deux bruns échangèrent un sourire sadique.

« - Euh… vous me faîtes peur là tous les deux… vos serpentards vous ont contaminé, c'est bien ce que je craignais ! S'exclama Ron avec un faux air terrifié. »

De son côté, Draco avait versé un verre de Firewhisky à chacun de ses amis et avait sorti un jeu de carte.

« - Poker ? Proposa-t-il. »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent. Pansy distribua les cartes tandis que Blaise, Théo eu le blond prenait place autour de la table basse. La partie commença et les conversations allèrent bon train.

« - Je relance ! Je sui en veine ce soir. Lança Draco.

- Je suis ! Et je vais te dire Draychounet, je suis plus en veine que toi… Fit Théo.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le brun ignorant délibérément le surnom utilisé par son ami.

- Parce que j'ai pas été forcé d'adopter une créature de l'enfer ! Se moqua le brun en désignant le chat du doigt qui cracha sous l'insulte. »

Les trois autres ricanèrent.

« - C'est ça l'amour véritable. Répliqua le blond.

- Ok, pour voir. Tu crois vraiment qu'il est amoureux ? Questionna Blaise.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Il est pratiquement en train de planifier tout notre avenir. J'ai gagné ! Full aux rois par les dix. Par ici la monnaie ! »

Alors que les autres râlait, le bruit du tableau pivotant et de la poignée s'abaissant retentit. Tout le monde se retourna. Et les craintes de Draco se virent confirmées en voyant la tête de Harry franchir la porte et en entendant sa voix.

« - Draychounet !! Me voilà !

- Ha… Harry ! »

Pendant que le brun déposait ses paquets sur le bureau, Draco expira profondément avant d'inspirer fortement pour se donner courage. Pansy se pencha vers lui.

« - Il connaît ton mot de passe ?

- C'est… étonnant. Remarqua Théo. »

Harry était maintenant parti en direction du lit et revenait vers le groupe, le char dans ses bras.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda le blond.

- J'avais envie de te voir… Tu n'es pas fâché Draychérichou ?

- N… Non… pas fâché, absolument pas fâché…

- Ouf ! Vous vous amusez bien ?! Demanda le brun en déposant le chat sur la table. »

Ce dernier reversa quelques verres et mélangea les cartes en passant.

« - Continuez ! Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre… Oh ! J'ai amené plein de petites gâteries ! »

Il s'éloigna vers la table et revint avec un plateau rempli de minis sandwichs.

« - C'est des sandwichs à la betterave et à l'aubergine ! Ma tante moldu en raffolait ! C'est très bon pour la santé. »

Pansy fit une grimace dans le dos de Harry quand elle croqua dans celui qu'elle avait pris. Le brun s'assit alors sur l'accoudoir près de Draco. Voyant les autres continuer à jouer, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds avec la ferme intention de les recoiffer selon son goût.

« - Il risque gros là, non ? Demanda Théo à l'oreille de Pansy.

- Draco à horreur qu'on touche à ses cheveux… Regarde, le tic à son sourcil. Répondit la jeune femme. »

Feignant d'ignorer le début d'énervement du blond, Harry continuait son manège tout en louchant sur les cartes du serpentard.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il prit un malin plaisir cafter le jeu de Draco aux autres, sans que le blond ne s'en aperçoive. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, Draco commença à être vraiment énervé de voir ses amis se coucher à chaque fois qu'il avait une bonne main, sans compter la main de Harry qui s'acharnait à le décoiffer. Ca aurait été dans un lit, il n'aurait pas dit non, mais là…

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry et comprit la raison de sa déveine depuis quelques minutes en le voyant mimer le nom de la main qu'il tenait. Voyant qu'il était repéré, Harry fit le sourire le plus angélique qu'il put.

« - Bande d'enfoirés ! S'exclama Draco en jetant ses cartes sur la table, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

- Ne te fâche pas mon Draychounet d'amour. Fit Harry en minaudant. Oh fait… Je t'ai dis que j'avais une super idée pour ton costume ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant.

- Ah oui ? Et que m'as-tu trouvé ? Questionna le blond, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

- Tu seras en Legolas ! Répondit la brun fier de lui.

- Qui ?

- Legolas, c'est dans le Seigneur des anneaux ! C'est un elfe.

- Un elfe ?! S'exclama Draco, cette fois-ci, ne cachant rien de son indignation. »

Les trois autres pouffèrent de rire et Harry fit mine de tripoter quelque chose sur la table pour cacher le sourire qui était monté face à la tête du blond. Ce dernier de son côté se sentait profondément outragé. Un elfe ?! Un Malfoy ne serait jamais comparé à un elfe, de quelques façon que se soit ! Il ne se demandait même pas ce que ce déguisement avait en rapport avec la culture Moldu. Il ne voyait là que la preuve flagrante que le griffondor était soit simple d'esprit, soit définitivement emporté par sa folie.

« - Draco en guenilles ! Je prendrais des photos ! Fit Théo moqueur.

- Bah, relativise Draco. C'est un costume qui ne te coûtera rien… Quelques vieux chiffons et chaussettes usagées ! Fit Blaise hilare. »

Pansy de son côté était au bord de l'apoplexie.

Harry était sûr que le blond réagirait ainsi au mot « elfe ». Il était sûr qu'il allait se méprendre et il comptait bien le laisser mariner jusqu'au bal. Mais bon, fini la récréation, il fallait relancer la grande offensive.

« - Quoi, ça ne te plait pas ?! S'énerva Harry en se rapprochant de la fenêtre. Sache que dans ce film, Legolas est un héros ! Et c'est un des personnages principaux !! Mais quoi que je fasse, c'est pas assez bien c'est ça ?! Demanda-t-il en fondant en larmes.

- Non ! Ca c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… peut-être… il ne m'irait pas ce costume. Tenta de se rattraper le blond.

- Non, il est parfait ! Et puis de toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix !!

- Quoi ?! Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! Cria Draco, sa colère prenant le dessus.

- Et pourquoi ?! Parce que Môssieur est un Malfoy ?! Et bien non ! Là c'est moi qui choisis, et tu n'as pas… Oh ! Mais, qu'est-ce que… ? »

Draco fut étonné par le changement de ton du griffondor. Après tout, ils étaient en pleine dispute… Et la le brun venait de prendre un ton presque douloureux…

C'est en le voyant se retourner avec un pot de fleur dans les bras qu'il comprit. Le griffondor leva des yeux pleins de tristesse et de déception vers lui.

« - C'est… notre fougère d'amour… Elle est finie… Fit le brun d'une petite voix.

- Non, mon c… mon cœur… Elle est en sommeil ! Répondit Draco pour essayer d'éviter une nouvelle crise.

- Tu l'as laissé crever ! S'énerva Harry. Tu vas nous laisser crever, nous aussi ? »

Draco ne savait plus quoi répondre pour une fois. Il ne pouvait prévoir aucune réaction de son interlocuteur.

« - Réfléchi un peu à ça… Reprit le brun en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. »

Une fois qu'il s'y fut enfermé Harry se lança vite un silencio et éclata d'un rire silencieux.

De l'autre côté, personne ne savait comment réagir. Sauf Blaise que la situation avait l'air de beaucoup amusé. Puis Draco se gratta la gorge et coupa le lourd silence qui s'était imposé avec la sortie du griffondor.

« - Bon si on terminait cette partie ?

- Est-ce qu'il se soigne ? Demanda Pansy.

- Je l'espère… Soupira le blond en réponse, sans s'apercevoir que le brun était revenu dans la pièce et se tenait maintenant derrière lui. »

Théo lui, fit alors un signe et Draco comprit qu'il allait encore une fois devoir faire face au griffondor enragé. Il ferma fortement les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour faire face à sa némésis.

« - Tu dis… commença Harry d'une voix bien trop calme… que j'ai peut-être bien un PROBLEME MENTAL !! Finit-il complètement hystérique.

- Non, il parlait juste… enfin… Tenta Pansy pour venir en aide à son ami.

- Non, c'est bon Parkinson ! J'ai comprit ! Fit le brun en se dirigeant de nouveau vers la salle d'eau. »

Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, la fougère dans les bras.

« - Cette fois, c'est la fin ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Il fit face à Draco qui s'était levé pour s'approcher de lui, et lui mit la plante sous le nez.

« - Et je prends la fougère avec moi ! »

Et il sortit en claquant la porte, sans tenir compte des feulements agressifs du chat, qui s'était vu dérangé de sa sieste.

Harry attendit quelques secondes devant la porte, mais en voyant que celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas, il se dit qu'il avait enfin réussi. Cette fois, le blond ne le poursuivrait pas.

« - _Yes_ ! Pensa-t-il victorieusement. »

Cependant, à peine venait-il de le penser que la porte s'ouvrit sur le blond. « _Et merdre ! »_

« - Attend Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer là ? »

Moi je vais écouter fit Pansy en se levant pour se coller derrière la porte sous les regards moqueurs de Blaise et Théo qui ne tardèrent pourtant pas à la rejoindre.

« - Ca commence à faire vraiment peur là… Expliqua Draco. Tu agis comme si tu étais cinglé ! Tu le sais ça ? Demanda-t-il en prenant une voix relativement douce ; comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant attardé.

- Oh ?! Alors, c'est moi le cinglé ? Fit mine de s'emporter le brun.

- Non ! Tu agis… comme un cinglé. (1) Oh ! LA FERME KRAUWL !! Hurla Draco au chat, qui continuait à cracher mais qui se tut sur le coup.

- Comme oses-tu ! C'est un innocent animal ! S'insurgea Harry.

- Peut importe ! C'est de toi qu'on parle là…

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de continuer à parler à un type qui déteste les animaux et qui croit que je suis un malade mental. Le coupa le brun en roulant les yeux et faisant tourner un doigt près de sa tempe.

- Tu vois ?! C'est exactement de ça dont je parle ! Où est le sexy, marrant, cool, brillant « Harry ». Celui qui avait de la répartie… celui que je croyais avoir un peu appris à connaître pendant la guerre ! T'es en haut, en bas, à droite, à gauche… t'arrives à faire tous les numéros de cirque à toi tout seul ! Ne me regard pas comme ça ! On connais les cirques dans le monde magique !

- Donc… Je dois comprendre que c'est fini ?

- Oui ! Je crois oui !

- Bien ! Fit Harry en s'éloignant.

- Bien ! Répliqua le blond en rentrant dans sa chambre et en claquant la porte. »

« _Enfin ! Merci Merlin… » _Soupira mentalement Harry en marchant dans les couloirs, la plante toujours dans les bras. « _C'est bizarre, je devrais me sentir plus heureux que ça, non ? »_

« - C'est terminé ! Fit le brun en faisant face à ses amis qui, l'air de rien avait repris leur place.

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, il ne reste plus que cinq jours ! Cinq ! Intervint Pansy.

- Mais t'as vu le numéro qu'il a fait ?!

- Moi, j'ai trouvé ça sexy !

- C'était absolument pas… sexy !

- C'est vrai… Admit la jeune femme.

- J'abandonne Blaise ! T'as gagné.

- Tu me déçois… Répondit le noir.

- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? T'as bien vu à quel point il était taré ?! J'en peux plus !

- Moi je suis sûr que tu peux tenir jusqu'au bal… Que dirais-tu de corser un peu la partie ? Demanda Blaise qui ne voulait pas que le pari prenne fin maintenant, sinon tout allait être fichu.

- Dis toujours…

- Si tu gagnes je réaliserai un de tes souhaits… n'importe lequel. Répondit le serpentard en sachant pertinemment que Draco ne manquerait jamais une occasion pareille.

- Et si au final, c'est toi qui gagnes ? J'ai plutôt intérêt à arrêter maintenant…

- Je croyais que tu étais sûr de toi, et de son amour pour toi… Répliqua Blaise en s'attaquant directement à sa fierté malfoyenne.

- Mouais… Mais si jamais, par le plus grand des hasards, il advenait que tu fusses le gagnant… Que voudras-tu ?

- Un souhait également.

- Ok. Mais comment faire pour récupérer tout ceci ? Demanda Draco en se tournant vers Théo et Pansy. Je ne pourrais pas continuer longtemps comme ça…

- Pourquoi pas la thérapie de couple ? Proposa Théo après quelques secondes de réflexions.

- La quoi ?

- Thérapie de couple. Théo a raison, ça pourrait être une bonne idée… Fit pensivement la jeune femme. C'est de plus en plus à la mode. Et il parait que ça marche… Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Draco sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, et Pansy l'en sorti en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

« - Quoi ?!

- Cours lui après, idiot ! »

Ne relevant pas l'insulte, Draco suivit le conseil de son amie. Les trois autres le regardèrent partir dans le couloirs.

« - Il n'y arrivera jamais… Soupira Pansy.

- C'est peine perdue. Acquiesça Théo. »

Blaise ne dit rien, mais il gardait son sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

_« Pitié, pitié, pitié »_ Telles étaient les pensées d'Harry Potter quand il entendit des bruits de pas précipités se rapprochant inexorablement de lui.

« - Ecoute ! Fit Draco en le dépassant et en venant se placer devant lui. Harry, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Donne moi une autre chance.

- T'en as pas eut assez ? Lui demanda Harry. _Pitié, arrête. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça…_ Pensa-t-il.

- Je ferais ce que tu veux ! Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de… d'un… d'une thérapie de couple. _Pitié ! Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit !_

- Une thérapie de couple ? Demanda le brun en sentant une idée germer dans son cerveau.

- Oui, il parait que ça marche.

- En effet… Et je connais quelqu'un qui ferait des merveilles avec un type dans ton genre… Ajouta Harry avec une lueur de reproche dans les yeux quand ils se posèrent sur Draco.

- Oui, je… j'en ais besoin… _Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire ! Comme si un Malfoy avait besoin de ce genre de chose !_

- Je vais prendre rendez-vous pour une séance d'urgence.

- Tout ce que tu veux !

- Ok… Soupira le brun en plaçant son visage de profil par rapport au blond. »

Ce dernier vint lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« - Tu es compréhensif, merci Harry.

- Je t'aime Draychou… Mais je n'ai pas à avoir d'affection pour toi pour l'instant. » (2)

Sur-ce, le griffondor contourna le serpentard et reprit sa route. _« Quoi ?! Mais c'était quoi cette connerie que je viens de sortir ? Même moi, j'ai rien comprit ! »_

Le blond plaça ses paumes de mains sur ses tempes qu'il s'appliqua à masser en soupirant bruyamment, sans arriver à se débarrasser du tic à son sourcil. Depuis quand perdait-il aussi facilement le contrôle de lui-même ? Il reprit ensuite le chemin de sa chambre en se demandant qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'entrer dans le jeu de Blaise…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Une bonne partie de la dispute est tirée du film. (Un moment mémorable)

(2) J'ai adoré cette phrase dans le film.

**A bientôt !!**

**PS : Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews !! J'essais d'y répondre le plus souvent possible, mais je profite cette fois-ci pour remercier les anonymes !**

**MERCI !!**


	7. Sixième jour: Thérapie de couple

**Comment se faire larguer en dix jours ?**

**Chapitre 7**

**Sixième jour : thérapie de couple.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco regardait Harry, assit en face de lui. Ce dernier lui faisait obstinément la tête et semblait plongé dans la lecture de « Famous Wizards ». Comment Harry pouvait-il s'intéresser à cette feuille de chou. Un ramassis d'ineptie, voilà tout ce que contenait ce magazine. Enfin bon… Après tout il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la salle d'attente du psychomage choisi par Harry. Ce dernier devait les recevoir d'ici une dizaine de minutes et ça faisait déjà presque un quart d'heure qu'ils attendaient. Tout ça parce que le brun avait tenu à ce qu'ils y soient en avance. Ils avaient donc quitté le château une heure avant leur rendez-vous, puis avaient passé environ une demi-heure à chercher la maison occupée par la psy. Une certaine Vouga Solen, d'origine celte lui avait dit Harry. Mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant, il se demandait encore comment, il avait pu se laisser avoir par Blaise et il n'avait aucune confiance en cette entrevue. La première raison, outre la certitude que ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose, étant le fait inquiétant que toutes les plantes vertes présentes dans la pièce étaient mortes, desséchées ou sur le point de l'être. Sans compter les drôles d'images accrochées au mur. La maîtresse de maison faisait visiblement preuve d'un laisser-aller affligeant.

Le cabinet de Vouga Solen se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble de deux étages dont les deux niveaux supérieurs servaient d'habitation. L'entrée de la bâtisse donnait sur un petit couloir qui débouchait sur une grande pièce rectangulaire. Des fauteuils confortables en faisaient le tour, et des tables basses sur lesquelles reposaient plusieurs magazines étaient disséminées de-ci de-là. Sur un des murs se trouvait une porte qui devait donner sur le bureau où Vouga Solen recevait ses clients. Draco ne le savait pas encore, mais il allait découvrir derrière cette porte une salle plus petite que celle où ils se trouvaient en ce moment. Un canapé imposant trônait au milieu de la pièce et un fauteuil une place lui faisait face. Des étagères surchargées de livres occupaient presque tout l'espace restant. D'autres livres n'ayant pas pu être rangés, s'entassaient en pile à l'équilibre précaire un peu partout. Un petit bureau se trouvait près du fauteuil, mais il était à peine visible à cause de tous les documents accumulés dessus. S'il avait fallut un mot pour décrire cette pièce, le plus approprié aurait été « bordel ». Pourtant malgré l'aspect de la pièce, ici vivait la seule plante encore en vie de la maison.

Draco en eut finalement marre du silence imposé par le griffondor.

« - Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça, Harry ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulu douce.

- Pourquoi ? Tu penses que notre histoire ne vaut pas la peine de faire des efforts ?! Répliqua le brun suspicieusement.

- Non, non, je t'ai dit que je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour arranger les choses… Mais je pensais que peut-être tu préférerais qu'on en parle tous les deux au lieu d'aller étaler nos problèmes devant une étrangère…

- Je pense qu'au point où nous en sommes, nous avons besoin d'un point de vue extérieur.

- Bon… on fera ainsi, si tu en as besoin. Soupira le blond. »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et reparti cacher son sourire derrière le magazine complètement stupide et inintéressant qu'il avait entre les mains. Il l'avait d'ailleurs attrapé au début pour cacher un précédant sourire apparu à leur entrée dans cette salle d'attente.

Il fallait dire que Hermione avait fait fort pour la déco. Lui n'avait eut qu'à louer la maison pour la journée. Celle-ci n'ayant pas été occupée depuis plusieurs années, il n'avait eut aucun mal à convaincre le vrai propriétaire de la lui laisser pour 24 heures. Voir le visage de Draco se décomposé tout au long de son observation de la pièce avait été une distraction très plaisante pour le brun. Plusieurs fauteuils étaient troués et de la mousse en sortait. Des posters représentant des toiles surréalistes moldu recouvraient les murs. Le regard du blond s'était longuement attardé sur les nombreuses plantes mortes sensées témoigner du peu de cas que faisait la propriétaire des lieux de son intérieur. Harry ne pu retenir un petit rire en imaginant l'état du soi-disant « bureau ».

Draco lui lança un regard interrogatif. Puis, voyant dans l'apparente nouvelle bonne humeur du brun une possible ouverture de dialogue, il lui demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

- Ludo Verpey, le directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques, aurait une aventure torride avec Gwenog Jones, la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead. Et des journalistes les ont surpris dans une position… compromettante. Ils ont même mis une photo où ce cher directeur semble, loin des regards indiscrets, soumis, et ravi de l'être, face à sa compagne très dominatrice. »

Draco ne pu retenir un sourire mais celui-ci disparu bien vite devant l'expression du brun. En effet, ce dernier venait d'avoir une idée et avait alors regardé fixement son vis-à-vis.

« - Et t'en pense quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- De quoi ? Les relations secrètes de nos politiciens et de nos stars de quidditch ? Franchement… J'en ai rien à faire.

- Tu as changé… Remarqua le brun pour lui-même, puis il ajouta plus haut en continuant de le fixer, un sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres. Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais des relations SM… »

Il vit le regard du blond ciller une demi seconde et il savait que le serpentard cherchait quoi répondre. Il imaginait très clairement le cours que suivaient ses pensées. Quelle serait la meilleure réponse. Toutes les conséquences que l'une ou l'autre des réponses pourraient entraîner. Harry décida alors de l'acculer un peu plus.

« - Alors ? Questionna-t-il en faisant mine de s'impatienter.

- Je… »

Commença Draco qui cherchait les bons mots pour répondre en toute honnêteté. Si jamais d'ici le bal, ils devaient passer à l'acte, il ne voulait pas que Harry se fasse de fausses idées, et ne réclame certaines choses. Ceci dans l'éventualité, bien évidement, où le brun serait attiré par ce genre de pratiques.

« - Ca ne m'attire pas particulièrement car je pense qu'une relation basée uniquement sur ce genre de rapport « dominé-soumis » ne sera que sexuelle et dépourvu d'amour. Cependant, dans ce genre de relation, je suppose qu'il doit y avoir une confiance absolue entre les deux personnes… Mais je pense aussi que certains jeux peuvent pimenter une relation. Je ne suis pas vraiment fan du latex et des fouets, mais si tu n'es pas sage, il se pourrait que je t'attache avec des menottes aux barreaux de mon lit. N'oublions pas qu'envers et contre tout, je reste un irréductible serpentard. J'ai donc un petit côté sadique indéniable. Finit-il par répondre.»

Cette réponse arracha un petit sourire au griffondor, qu'il tenta malgré tout de cacher derrière le magazine. Cependant, Draco ne manqua rien de sa réaction et poussa un soupir soulagé en comprenant que sa réponse avait plu au brun.

« - Harry, tu.. »

Il fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte du bureau. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir apparaître Vouga Solen. Harry se félicita d'être placé en retrait par rapport à Draco, car il eut beaucoup de mal à retenir son fou rire.

Draco se tourna vers la femme qui venait de faire son apparition. Il la détailla et se dit que son apparence n'était pas pour le rassurer au contraire.

Harry la détailla à son tour. Elle était vêtue d'un jean d'une taille au-dessus de la sienne et une tunique blanche à manche longues et brodées de fils colorés lui arrivant au dessus des genoux. Au dessus de sa tunique, elle portait une espèce de gilet en laine dans les tons gris, rose, bleu et jaune en grosses mailles, de la même longueur que sa tunique. Une quinzaine de colliers entouraient son cou dont quatre ou cinq sautoirs, aux couleurs assorties à sa tenue. Elle avait des sandales au pied et un foulard bleu enroulé autour de sa tête, ses cheveux y avaient été cachés, mais quelques mèches brunes dépassaient par-ci, par-là. Ses yeux noisette pétillants de malice étaient cachés derrière de grosses lunettes rondes à triple foyer.

Quand elle prit la parole, Harry dû se mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre pour garder son sérieux. Pour être sûre que Draco ne la reconnaisse pas, la jeune femme avait décidé de se mettre à chochoter ce qui finissait superbement le grotesque de son personnage.

« - Meschieurs… Bienvenue. Schi vous voulez bien me schuivre. Fit-elle en s'écartant pour les laisser entrer. »

Draco fut le premier à entrer et il ne pu retenir une grimace en voyant la capharnaüm qui régnait dans la pièce. Harry entra à sa suite et fit un clin d'œil en passant à Hermione qui lui répondit par un bref sourire.

Le couple pris place sur le canapé tandis que Hermione, dans son rôle de Vouga Solen, prenait place dans le fauteuil en face d'eux.

« - Bien ! Avant tout, j'aimerai qu'on sche mette d'accord schur un mode de payement. Annonça-t-elle. »

Le sourcil de Draco se leva sarcastiquement. Le blond se tourna alors vers Harry et vit que celui-ci le regardait fixement. Il retint un soupir.

« - Mon cœur ?! Demanda Harry.

- Combien cela va coûter ?

- Quarante et un Gallions. Répondit-elle.

- ... Il faut ce qu'il faut. Répondit-il difficilement en retenant la remarque sarcastique qui lui venait à l'esprit. »

Il mit la main dans sa cape, qu'il tenait sur ses genoux pour en retirer un gros porte-monnaie. Il sortit les quarante et une pièces qu'il tendit à la psychologue sans tenir compte du regard de Harry qui semblait lui demander s'il se baladait toujours avec autant d'argent sur lui.

« - Bien ! Fit Vouga après avoir ranger l'argent dans le tiroir de son bureau. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous enschemble ?

- Depuis cinq jours ! Répliqua Harry enthousiaste et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vois, sch'est intéreschant… Marmonna-t-elle en prenant note sur le carnet qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux.

- Est-ce que c'est trop tôt pour faire ce genre de thérapie ? Demanda Draco l'air de rien.

- Oh… euh.

- Dray, c'est vrai que cinq jours c'est pas comme une vie mais… Intervint Harry.

- C'est moins qu'une semaine. Le coupa le blond.

- Vous avez entendu ce ton ?! Demanda le brun en se tourna vers la thérapeute. Est-ce qu'on peut éviter la discorde avec ce genre de ton ?! »

Hermione les regarda fixement plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« - Schexuellement… Comment est-cche entre vous deux ?

- Ah ! Harry se mit à glousser.

- On n'a pas conclu, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Répondit Draco d'une voix froide.

- Oh non, Draychou a un… petit problème. Expliqua le griffondor avec un faux air contrit.

- Oh, je vois. Fit mine de comprendre Hermione.

- Non, je n'ai aucun problème. Réfuta Draco.

- Si t'en a un !

- Non, aucun ! Je n'ai pas de problème !

- C'est un méchant problème. Fit Harry sur le ton de celui qui veut faire comprendre quelque chose à un enfant, et son sourire disparaissant petit à petit.

- Non, non, non, non ! Rétorqua le serpentard en tentant de garder son calme. La seule fois où nous avons juste pensé vraiment à essayer… Tu as… Vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? Interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers Vouga Solen. Il a appelé mon… mon…

- Pénisch. L'aida la jeune femme.

- Oui, il l'a appelé « Princesse Sofia » ! Comment faire perdre tous ses moyens d'un coup à un homme ? Il n'y a rien de mieux !

- J'ai trouvé ça mignon ! S'expliqua le griffondor.

- Mais mon… mon…

- Pénisch. Fit encore une fois la jeune femme.

- Il n'est pas mignon !

- Je vois… Commença le thérapeute, s'attirant ainsi l'attention du couple. Monschieur Malfoy… Depuis quand reschentez-vous le besoin de vous traveschtir en femme ? »

Harry cru que Draco allait s'étrangler. Ce dernier regardait celle qu'il pensait être une psy comme si un filet du diable lui poussait sur le crâne.

« - Ouch… Ca c'est sérieux. Dit le brun pour en remettre une couche.

- Quoi ?! Le blond se retrouvait dans une de ses situations, rares certes pour lui, où aucun mot ne lui venait à l'esprit.

- Monschieur Malfoy… Vous pouvez parler librement ischi, rien ne schortira de schette pièsche. Vous êtes dans un schercle de confiansche.

- _Je vais tuer Blaise !_ Pensa Draco avant de répondre. Jamais cette idée ne m'a traversé l'esprit, d'accord ?! J'aime les hommes, comme les femmes… Mais je suis très fier et sûr de ma virilité. Finit-il sur un ton sans réplique.

- Tu te défends de façon très véhémentes j'ai l'impression… Aurait-on touché un point sensible ? Insista le griffondor avec son ton mièvre qui exaspérait Draco.

- Tu vois ?! C'est ça ! Arrête de faire des trucs de ce genre ! C'est quoi ça ?! Vous voyez ce que je vis ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

- Schuut ! Les coupa leur interlocutrice. Vous schavez, moi sche que j'entend en fait… Sch'est plein de colère refoulée.

- … Draco ne répondit rien, mais haussa un sourcil septique.

- Ischpirez à fond et bloquez je vous pris, Monschieur Malfoy… »

Le blond fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et pris une grande inspiration

« - Bien… Maintenant laischez schortir. »

Draco expira fortement, et sembla se calmer.

« - Je me sens mieux.

- Ok, votre main. Fit-elle en lui tendant la sienne. »

Bien que réticent, le serpentard prit quand même la main tendue.

« - J'ai déjà vu scha dans ma carrière, vous schavez ? »

Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues secondes, mais le silence fut rompu par Harry.

« - Vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse seuls ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux qui leur fit se lâcher la main.

- Mais non… tenta Draco.

- Vous voudriez peut-être louer une chambre ?! Ajouta le brun sans lui laisser le temps.

- Hein ?

- Tu es en train de draguer notre psy ! Cracha le griffondor d'un ton accusateur en détachant chaque mot.

- Mais pas du tout ! Se défendit Draco.

- Absolument ! T'es un dragueur pathologique ! Avoue !!

- Merlin ! D'abord pourquoi je voudrais quelqu'un d'autre, t'as ce qu'il faut de personnalités diverses à toi tout seul pour me garder très occupé.

- Ca c'est méchant… De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu me hais, tout le monde me hait ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre ! Tu dois avoir honte de moi, c'est pour ça que tu es toujours tendu quand on est ensemble en public.

- Tu es ridicule… tout le monde ne te connaît pas encore. Répliqua le blond dans une tentative d'humour pour alléger l'ambiance. »

Harry fondit en larme à cette remarque.

« - Vous voyez ?! Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Cette réplique l'aurait normalement amusé et il m'aurait répondu ! S'exclama le blond.

- Donc tu as honte de moi maintenant ?!

- Non !

- Vous savez… C'est comme quand j'ai parlé à sa mère… Il a paniqué.

- Non, c'est juste que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé avant. Il ne m'en a pas parlé. Ajouta-il vers la psy.

- Je voulais juste enterrer ses rancunes stupides… Geignit le brun toujours en larmes.

- Harry, tu veux parler à ma mère ? Parle à ma mère. On peux même aller au manoir passer le week-end avec elle.

- Voilà qui est très positif comme idée ! Intervint Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah ah oui ? Fit Harry soudain moins sûr de lui. »

Draco quant à lui regrettait déjà sa proposition.

« - Monschieur Potter ?

- Oui ? Répondit Harry d'une petite voix, il était soudain inquiet.

- Vous aimeriez aller pascher le week-end au manoir de Monschieur Malfoy ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire compatissant, mais que Harry savait camouflé un sourire de triomphe. »

_Garce !_ Pensa le brun.

_Et merde !_ Pensa Draco

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quarante et un Gallions ça fait environ 297 euros et 300 dollars (297,25 pour être exacte)

**Joyeux noël (en retard) à tous !!! Et BONNE ANNEE !!!**

**Mes meilleurs vœux à vous, chers lecteurs !!**

**Un chapitre un peu court en plus de retard. Désolée, mais je suis en période de révisions… (Dîtes-moi merde, une ou deux prières ne seront pas superflues… **TT

**Mais après le 9, je serais enfin libre ! Donc la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder. **

**Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit ou pas mais… il ne reste plus que trois (voir quatre) chapitres après celui-ci. Voilà !!**

**A la prochaine ! **

**PS : Spécialement pour les fêtes, les cinq premières reviews seront récompensées… **


	8. Septième jour: Weekend dans la famille

**Comment se faire larguer en dix jours ?**

**Chapitre 8**

**Week-end chez la famille.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco était assis sur son canapé, les yeux dans le vide, quand on frappa à sa porte. Il prononça quelques mots et celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Blaise.

« - Alors Draco ? Près pour ton week-end ?

- C'est ça, moques-toi…

- Pourtant, il me semble que tu m'avais dit que Potter et ta mère s'entendaient bien.

- Oui, mais quand il lui a parlé devant moi, il était normal. Pas cette pâle copie complètement déjantée qui me rend la vie impossible depuis quelques jours ! S'exclama Draco d'un air dégoûté.

- Tu verras tout va bien se passer… Hein le chat ?! Fit Blaise en se tournant vers l'animal tranquillement installé sur le lit du blond. »

Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui et poussa un sifflement menaçant qui fit sourire le serpentard. Il finit cependant par rire vraiment en entendant Draco marmonner « sale bête ».

« - J'espère que tu dis vrai. Soupira le blond. _En tout cas, si je gagne… Tu vas me payer tout ça Blaise_. Pensa-t-il ensuite. »

Harry faisait les cents pas dans la salle commune vide à cette heure matinale quand Ron et Hermione entrèrent.

« - Alors Harry, près pour la présentation à la belle-famille ? Lança la brune d'un ton joyeux.

- Très drôle Hermione… Répondit le brun avec humeur.

- Oh aller Harry ! Ca va être sympa ! Et puis c'est l'occasion d'enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre avec la mère de Malfoy, non ?

- Oui, il faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à remercier CHALEURESEMENT celui ou CELLE qui m'a donné cette MERVEILLEUSE idée de week-end.

- Oups ! Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. Fit Hermione faussement contrite.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Ron qui émergeait enfin.

- Harry va aller passer le week-end chez Malfoy.

- Quoi ?! Tu vas y aller seul ! Dans un repère de serpentards ?! Dans la maison même de Lucius Malfoy, bras droit de Vous-Sav… Vol… Voldemort ?! Tout ça pour un pari ?! Et toi Hermione tu es d'accord avec ça ?

- Bah oui !

- Tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient ?

- Non. Mme Malfoy nous a aidé pendant la guerre j'ai eut quelques fois l'occasion de parler avec elle, c'est une personne intéressante. Et puis Lucius Malfoy est mort n'oublis pas. »

Ron failli s'étrangler à la réponse de sa meilleure amie.

« - Cette fois-ci, c'est définitif ; Hermione est passé de l'autre côté elle aussi. Se lamenta-t-il. »

En fin de matinée, ils s'étaient retrouvés devant les grilles de l'école, Draco et Harry avaient transplané dès les barrières franchies.

Ils se tenaient maintenant dans le Wiltshire (au sud-est de l'Angleterre) devant d'autres grilles presque aussi imposantes : celle du manoir Malfoy. D'elles même, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour les laisser entrer. Les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent alors dans la longue allée bordée d'ifs parfaitement taillés et de massifs fleuris menant à la demeure familiale. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, un silence tranquille s'était installé entre eux et Harry se permis d'observer autour de lui. Le jardin était magnifique comme toujours, mais il avait perdu de sa prétention. En partie depuis la disparition des paons albinos qui le peuplaient. Lassé du silence de son compagnon, Draco finit par prendre la parole.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? »

L'interpellé sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers le blond.

« - Non… C'est juste que… cet endroit me mets encore un peu mal à l'aise. Finit-il par confier d'un air gêné.

- Je te comprends… Malgré tous les changements que nous y avons apporté, un drôle d'ambiance règne toujours ici. Que veux-tu ? C'est le dur héritage des Malfoy.

- …

- Mère a fait boucher la cave qui se trouvait sous le plancher du salon.

- C'est une bonne chose. Répondit simplement le brun.

- Je trouve aussi.

- C'est différent de l'endroit où j'ai grandit pourtant ça y ressemble…un peu. Murmura Harry.

- Et comment c'était ? Demanda le serpentard qui l'avait entendu. »

Le brun le fixa un instant et Draco se sentit sonder. Comme si le griffondor voulait savoir s'il pouvait parler ou non. Ils étaient tous les deux arrêtés au bord de l'allée. Puis au bout d'un moment, Harry comprit que Draco était vraiment intéressé et sincère.

« - Mon oncle et ma tante sont très porté sur les apparences. Une belle voiture, une belle maison, un beau jardin, tout est bon pour épater les voisins.

- Jusque là, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a de différent. Remarqua le blond tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur marche.

- C'est vrai, mais malgré leur goût du luxe, ils n'ont jamais eut les moyens de s'offrir autant. Mais Oncle Vernon baverait devant un jardin comme celui-ci. Tu lui rajoutes un coupé sport, un beau salon pour Tante Pétunia et une chambre luxueuse pour leur Dudley chéri et ils sont comblés.

- T'as rien oublier ?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- La seconde chambre luxueuse pour leur neveu sorcier et hyper célèbre ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

- Ca j'en doute… Marmonna le brun. »

Draco perdit un peu de son entrain en voyant le griffondor se rembrunir.

« - Pourquoi tu… Commença le blond avant de se faire couper par le brun.

- On est arrivé. Remarqua Harry. »

Draco décida de questionner le brun plus tard et appela l'elfe principal de la maison. Pendant ce temps Harry observa la façade imposante du manoir et se dit qu'objectivement il ne pouvait que le trouver beau malgré son côté impressionnant et tape à l'œil. La porte s'ouvrit sur un elfe de maison qui s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. Le brun remarqua tout de suite la même décoration somptueuse avec son mobilier luxueux et chargé. Il fut encire une fois coupé dans son examen par la voix de Draco.

« - Marty.

- Oui, jeune maître ?

- Où est ma mère ?

- Elle est sortie, jeune maître. Des affaires à régler. Elle m'a ordonné de vous informer qu'elle serait de retour pour le dîner.

- Merci Marty, monte nos sacs dans ma chambre veux-tu ?

- Bien jeune maître. »

Et dans une « pop » caractéristique, l'elfe disparu avec les sacs.

« - Pourquoi il t'appelle encore « jeune maître » ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

- L'habitude je suppose.

- …

- Tu viens ? Je te fais visiter ? Ce serait idiot que tu te perdes.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher, alors si on se perd se serra de ta faute. Répliqua le brun avec un sourire en coin.

- Attention Harry… Je pourrais te prendre aux mots. Lui susurra le blond à l'oreille. »

Le brun frissonna légèrement en sentant le souffle de Draco mais ne répondit pas et suivit le serpentard quand celui-ci s'écarta pour lui faire la visite. Draco ne lui fit pas visiter tout le manoir, seulement les pièces à vivre et les plus importante. Harry resta soufflé devant la salle à manger somptueuse. Mais la pièce qui attira le plus son attention fut la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Poudlard. La salle était circulaire, d'une dizaine de maître de haut. Un balcon faisait le tour des murs créant un second niveau pour atteindre les livres les plus hauts. Les murs étaient d'ailleurs entièrement recouvert de dizaines d'étagères et toutes remplies de livre. Et deux échelles coulissantes permettaient de les attraper. Au centre de la pièce, plusieurs fauteuils confortables étaient installés et formaient un cercle autour d'une table basse en bois sombre. Ce petit salon était situé près du seul bout de mur libre de livres où une cheminée trônait à la place. Le feu qui y brûlait conférait une ambiance douce à l'endroit et sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se sentit bien ici. Quand il fit part de cette sensation au blond, celui-ci sourit avant de répondre :

« - Mon père ne venait pratiquement jamais ici, à moins d'avoir un sort ou une potion à chercher. Quand j'étais petit et que mon père était en voyage, ma mère m'emmenait souvent ici pour que nous lisions une histoire. »

Pendant son récit, Draco s'était avancé vers un des fauteuils et caressait machinalement le dossier, les yeux perdus dans les flammes qui brûlaient toujours ici.

« - Elle prenait place dans ce fauteuil et je m'asseyait à ses pieds, la tête sur ses genoux. Continua-t-il en souriant. »

Il fut un instant surpris d'entendre la voix du brun dans son dos, mais se repris vite. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il en avait presque oublié sa présence.

« - Prends garde, je pourrais te croire sentimental. Je pensais que les Malfoy étaient tout sauf expressifs et sentimentaux. »

Draco se sentit blessé de la remarque de Harry mais en le voyant sourire doucement en se retournant, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas lieu de l'être.

« - Depuis le temps, tu devrais avoir comprit que je ne suis pas comme les autres, unique même dans ma propre famille ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton pompeux.

- C'est sûr que côté maîtrise de soi… Tu n'as pas été au top toutes ces années où nous nous sommes battus dans les couloirs du château. »

_Je crois que je viens de rattraper toutes ces années de manquement depuis une semaine_. Pensa le serpentard avec amusement.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant quelques instants avant de reprendre la visite. Il ne restait plus que la chambre du blond.

« - Et voilà, ma chambre. Marty a fait monter nos valises ici.

- Elle est immense ! S'exclama le brun. »

Même sa chambre au Square Grimault n'était pas aussi spacieuse. Elle avait les dimensions d'un petit appartement. L'entrée donnait sur une pièce servant de salon et bureau et il y avait deux portes sur les murs latéraux. Une donnant sur une salle de bain et l'autre sur une chambre. La porte de la chambre étant entrouverte, Harry aperçu un grand lit à baldaquin drapé de soie noire. Il se fit la réflexion que les lits à baldaquin devaient être à la mode dans le monde magique ou alors une sorte de tradition pour qu'il n'en rencontre partout, et que Draco aimait beaucoup le noir.

« - C'est que par rapport à ma chambre de préfet, elle a des dimensions… normales… je dirais.

- « Normale » ? Tu plaisantes ?! J'évitais ainsi de laisser traîner mes amis dans les couloirs du manoir, comme se plaisait à me le rappeler mon père. Elle était comment ta chambre chez tes moldus ?

- Après ma première année, j'ai récupéré la salle de jeu de mon cousin. Et c'est devenu ma chambre. Répondit le brun.

- Et avant ? Demanda Draco, mais il sentait que bizarrement la réponse ne lui plairait pas. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait l'impression que le griffondor n'avait pas eut l'enfance choyée et aimante qu'il lui avait longtemps envié.

« - Avant ? Harry s'avança vers une fenêtre donnant sur la par cet laissa errer son regard avant d'ajouter. Avant, je dormais dans le placard sous l'escalier. »

Draco, bien que choqué, ne dit rien. Il attendait que Harry continu mais le brun ne semblait pas de cet avis et s'était tût. Pour le sortir de sa gêne, le serpentard lui proposa avec un sourire.

« - Puisque Mère est absente, que dirais-tu d'aller déjeuner et de faire une partie de quidditch après ? »

Harry poussa un soupir soulagé et fut surpris de voir qu'il avait retenu son souffle en attendant la réaction de Draco. Il y a quelques mois, jamais il ne se serait confié à lui ainsi au risque de le voir se moquer de lui. Il se retourna vers lui mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, son estomac le fit pour lui. Le blond se mit à rire du bruit sourd provenu de son ventre.

« - Je crois que ceci parle pour toi. Allez viens, allons nourrir le monstre qui semble avoir élu domicile dans ton abdomen. »

C'est un Harry rougissant, mais ravi de sa réaction, qui le suivit dans les corridors de la demeure. Ils mangèrent en plaisantant, se racontant diverses anecdotes. Le déjeuner terminé, Draco conduit le brun dans les jardins derrière la demeure après être passer prendre des balais dans le placard. Et cette fois-ci, la surprise rendu Harry muet durant plusieurs minutes.

« - Mais où s'arrêtera la folie des grandeurs malfoyenne ?! Plaisanta-t-il quand il retrouva l'usage de la parole. »

Devant lui s'étendait un demi terrain de quidditch.

« - Mon père l'a fait construire quand tu as été pris comme attrapeur dans l'équipe en première année alors que ça ne s'était pas vu depuis un siècle… Répondit le blond avec une grimace.

- Oh. Fit seulement le brun en comprenant que Lucius Malfoy avait dû forcer son fils à s'entraîner avec un lavage de cerveau en accompagnement.

- Allez Potter ! Arrête de penser c'est pas bon pour toi, on a un match à commencer ! Lança le serpentard en s'élevant dans les airs.

- Hey !! Brailla le brun en le suivant. »

Ils volèrent plusieurs minutes en faisant quelques acrobaties, des petites courses et d'autres jeux du style. Puis finalement ils se firent face en signe de défi. D'un claquement de dois, Draco fit s'ouvrir une petite malle qu'il avait pris avec lui et un vif d'or en sortit à folle allure ; et la chasse commença.

Enchaînant poursuite sur poursuite, échangeant des petites pics, se lançant divers défis, ils ne virent pas le temps passer.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Narcissa Malfoy quand elle fut de retour quelques heures plus tard. Elle sourit devant ce spectacle. Voir Draco s'amuser ainsi était devenu rare pour elle depuis qu'il avait grandit.

En voyant la lumière du jour décroître, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent compte du temps passé. Ils avaient cessé de courir après le vif et se contentaient de voler pour le plaisir depuis quelques temps déjà. En mettant pied à terre, ils s'aperçurent de la présence de la maîtresse de maison.

S'attendant à des retrouvailles frileuses et dans la retenue de la part des deux blonds, Harry fut surpris de voir la mère serrer son fils dans ses bras.

« - Bienvenue chez nous Harry. Lui dit la voix féminine le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

- Bonsoir Madame Malfoy, merci de m'accueillir. Fit le jeune homme en inclinant légèrement la tête. »

- Appelez moi Narcissa. Se contenta-t-elle d'ajouter avant des les inviter à la suivre. »

C'est un Harry légèrement rougissant qui lui emboîta le pas.

« - Draco peux-tu aller en avant avertir Marty de préparer l'entrée ?

- Oui Mère. Répondit le blond comprenant l'ordre déguisé. »

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, il fut pris d'une soudaine angoisse. Et si la personnalité déjantée du brun refaisait surface ? Comment réagirait sa mère ? Non, il n'oserait pas… Il avait retrouver le Harry qu'il connaissait, et qu'il avait appris à apprécier malgré lui, durant cette journée. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il change d'un coup… non ?

De son côté Harry n'osait rien dire, il marchait tranquillement au côté de la blonde. Il se demanda pourquoi Hermione avait eut cette idée stupide. Il avait bien trop de respect pour cette femme depuis la guerre, malgré les rancoeurs de l'époque, qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire une scène ici. Narcissa Malfoy avait trahi son mari et le Lord par amour pour son fils.

Il se rappela la première fois qu'il avait vu et se dit qu'elle était encore plus belle sans cet air d'avoir toujours quelques odeurs nauséabondes sous le nez. Il se souvint aussi des sucreries et des gâteaux qu'elle envoyait à Draco lors de leurs premières années à Poudlard. Il en avait éprouvé une certaine jalousie d'ailleurs. Il sourit à cette pensée sans remarquer le regard que posait la femme sur lui. Puis il pensa à la femme qu'il avait découverte aux réunions de l'Ordre : une femme forte, fière et courageuse.

D'où était venue cette idée à Hermione, bon sang ?! Il décida de ne rien faire et de seulement profiter du week-end. Après tout, il s'était vraiment amusé avec Draco cet après-midi. Sans la pression qu'il exerçait sur lui depuis une semaine, le blond était bien plus détendu et Harry avait apprécié ce Draco détendu et taquin. Leurs petites joutes verbales lui avaient manqué tout compte fait. Il sourit à nouveau à cette réflexion.

« - A quoi pensez-vous pour sourire ainsi ? Fit la voix de la blonde en le faisant légèrement sursauter.

- A vous. Répondit-il sans réfléchir mais il sentit ses joues chauffer en s'en rendant compte.

- Draco a-t-il des raisons d'être jaloux ? Demanda-t-elle un sourcil levé. »

Harry ne savait quoi répondre. Mais, au vu du fin sourire qui s'étendait sur les lèvres de la femme, il compris qu'elle le taquinait.

« - Oh non ! Je pensais à lui aussi. Répondit-il d'un air ingénu.

- Me voilà rassurée. Alors qui de vous deux à gagner ?

- Oh, je dirais que nous sommes presque à égalité mais j'ai quand même gagné.

- Ca m'étonne… Répliqua-t-elle pensivement.

- Pourquoi, ses autres conquêtes étaient nulles au Quidditch ? Pourtant il savait bien avant que nous sortions ensemble que j'étais meilleur que lui à ce jeu.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, tout le monde connaît vos prouesses en tant qu'attrapeur de Griffondor. Mais il faut dire que je n'ais jamais eut ni l'occasion, ni le temps d'éprouver leurs capacités à ce jeu. Je n'ai jamais rencontré aucune de ses « conquêtes ». Mon fils m'a toujours fait « grâce » des présentations… Fit-elle avec ironie. Jusqu'à vous évidement. Ajouta-t-elle en le fixant.»

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite à ses mots, sans en comprendre la raison.

« - Mais mauvais perdant comme l'est mon fils, c'est juste rare de le voir d'aussi bonne humeur alors qu'il vient de perdre.

- C'est vrai que le voir bouder aurait été plus normal. »

Ils se sourient mais une voix les interrompis, tout à leur conversation, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient atteints la salle à manger.

« - Quand vous aurez fini de vous moquez de moi, on pourrait éventuellement passer à table.

- Mon fils, aujourd'hui tu fais preuve d'une maturité étonnante.

- Désolé de ne pas me mettre à bouder. Fit le blond avec ironie.

- Mais tu n'as pas de raison de bouder de toute façon, Draco. Commença Harry en posant une main sur son épaule. Après tout tu as perdu avec honneur mais tout le monde sait que je suis imbattable au quidditch. Termina-t-il dans un sourire.

- Ne sois pas présomptueux, il est évident que je t'ai laissé gagner. N'est-ce pas Mère ?

- Evidement. Répondit-elle avec ironie.

- Non mais quelle mauvaise fois ! S'exclama le brun amusé.

- Bon et si nous mangions avant que le monstre dans ton ventre ne se réveille Harry ? »

Le brun rougit sous le regard interrogatif de Narcissa. Les convives prirent place et le repas commença tandis que Draco expliquait à sa mère l'histoire du « monstre ». Encore une fois, et au grand étonnement du griffondor, le repas fut détendu et joyeux ; bien loin de la froideur et du silence qu'il aurait imaginé. Voir les deux blonds si complices lui provoqua un léger pincement au cœur.

Madame Malfoy s'amusait à raconter des anecdotes sur l'enfance de son fils, mettant volontairement ce dernier dans l'embarras.

« - Et vous Harry, quelle est la plus grosse bêtise que vous ayez faites avant Poudlard ? »

Le brun qui riait jusque là, se rembrunit légèrement mais répondit avec un sourire crispé.

« - Je n'ai pas eut une enfance très intéressante vous savez. Tenta-t-il. »

Il espérait secrètement que la femme déciderait de changer de sujet, mais visiblement la chance n'était pas avec lui.

« - Allons, vous avez bien une anecdotes amusante à nous raconter… ? Fit-elle avec un sourire encourageant. »

Elle espérait qu'il se confie un peu et ainsi en savoir plus sur lui. Elle avait revu son avis sur ce jeune depuis un moment mais le mystère qu'il faisait autour de son enfance l'intriguait. Elle avait, comme son fils, l'impression que l'enfance du survivant n'avait pas était rose.

« - Avant Poudlard ? Je crois que la plus grosse correction que j'ai reçu c'est quand j'ai cassé le vase chinois de ma tante en faisant un faux mouvement pendant que je rangeais la vaisselle. Ca doit donc être ma plus grosse bêtise… je pense. »

Un léger silence suivit sa réponse. Draco se demandait comment Harry avait été traité et sa mère se disait qu'elle avait eut raison d'avoir des doutes.

« - Vous êtes un ange comparé à mon fils ! S'exclama-t-elle pour sortir le brun de sa gêne.

- Quoi ?! Ne dites pas n'importe quoi Mère… Je suis un modèle de vertu ! S'insurgea le blond en comprenant la tentative de sa mère.

- Nous ne devons pas avoir la même définition de « vertu ». Se moqua le griffondor. »

Il se mit ensuite à rire suivit de la blonde en voyant Draco se mettre à bouder. Puis la conversation repartie sur autre chose et le repas s'étira dans la soirée.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand ils partirent se coucher.

Draco avait pris la place de Harry dans la salle de bain et était en train de faire couler l'eau sur son corps. Il repensa à son après-midi avec le griffondor, il se demanda pourquoi ce dernier n'avait pas agit comme ça toute la semaine : « normalement ». Quand il sortit, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver le brun dans le salon. Il entra alors dans sa chambre, mais ne l'y trouva pas non plus. Il senti alors un courant froid chatouiller ses pieds.

Harry était accoudé au balcon qu'il avait découvert dans la chambre du blond. On y accédait par une porte fenêtre cachée par d'épais rideaux. Il sentit une présence derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas quand il parla.

« - Je n'avais pas vu que tu avais un balcon. »

Le serpentard sursauta en entendant le brun s'adresser à lui. Il l'avait observé alors qu'il le croyait perdu dans ses pensées. Son visage fin dirigé vers le parc et ses yeux vert brillant perdus dans le paysage. Il l'avait trouvé beau ainsi concentré, une légère brise agitant ses cheveux en bataille. Il se ressaisit avant de répondre.

« - La vue te plait ?

- Mmh.

- Ca va ? Demanda Draco en s'approchant.

- Oui ! Répondit-il précipitent, puis en se calmant, il ajouta. Oui… ça va bien. »

Le blond lui releva la tête et plongea son regard gris dans le sien.

« - Je me sens bien dans cette maison… Le parc, la bibliothèque… J'aime vraiment beaucoup ces endroits… Ce qu'il y a ; c'est qu'il y a plus de chaleur ici, malgré tout ce qui s'y est passé, que dans la maison des Dursley. C'est étrange tu ne trouves pas ? Que je me sente mieux « ici » que dans la maison où j'ai passé toute mon enfance… ? »

Harry baissa la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers le parc. Draco se mit dans la même position leurs épaules restant en contact.

« - Ca ne vas pas ?

- Si… Mais vous voir si proches ta mère et toi… Elle t'aime vraiment tu sais ?

- Heureusement, sinon je n'hésiterais pas à me venger pour toutes les fois où elle me fait honte ! S'exclama-t-il dans le but d'obtenir un sourire du brun. »

Voyant sa tentative commencer à marcher et une ébauche de sourire naître sur les lèvres rouges du griffondor, il ajouta :

« -J'ai eut peur qu'elle ne finisse par te raconter jusqu'à quel âge j'ai mouiller mon lit… »

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se vit récompenser en entendant le brun pouffer doucement.

« - T'es bête Malfoy. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que le griffondor ne rajoute :

« - T'as de la chance… »

Un silence tranquille s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes. Le blond attendait que Harry prenne la parole, il sentait le brun d'humeur à se confier et espérait sans vraiment sans rendre compte qu'il le fasse.

« - Pendant dix ans, mon univers s'est résumé à peu de chose… Je dormais dans le placard sous l'escalier. Et mes journées se résumaient à mes corvées : le petit déjeuner, la vaisselle, nettoyer la cuisine, arroser le jardin… Les seules fois où je sortais, c'était pour aller faire des courses ou à l'école. Mais dans le premier cas, on me regardait comme le fils dégénéré de la sœur morte de ma tante… Et dans le second cas, je passais mon temps à courir pour échapper à Dudley et sa bande. Mes seuls moments de tranquillité, c'était quand j'étais dans mon placard… Ils ne m'ont jamais battu et je pouvais manger au moins une fois par jour… Mais j'aurais tout donné pour avoir de l'amour même en échange de quelques coups… J'espérais au fond de moi qu'en faisant tout ce qu'ils me demandaient, en faisant le moins de bêtises possibles… Ils finiraient par m'aimer… Même juste l'un d'entre eux. »

Quand le brun se tût, Draco qui se sentait pourtant en colère et peiné pour le griffondor, sut que c'était à lui de parler.

« - Mon père... n'était pas tendre. Je crois qu'il ne m'a jamais vu autrement que comme son héritier, son successeur dans tous les domaines… Même dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts. Et je crois que sans l'affection de ma mère… C'est probablement ce que je serais devenu. Je reconnais la chance que j'ai ; mais il m'a fallu du temps pour en arriver là. Pour accepter enfin que le monde ne tournait pas autour de mon père… Mais j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il soit fier de moi… Pour qu'il m'aime ne serait-ce qu'un peu. »

L'un comme l'autre était gêné des révélations qu'ils venaient de se faire. Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'ils abordaient en règle générale, et encore moins l'un avec l'autre. Ils eurent la pensée commune de se trouver semblables. Et étrangement ils se sentirent tous les deux soulagés, et heureux malgré tout, de ce fait.

Si Draco et Harry n'étaient jamais devenus amis pendant la guerre en dépit du fait qu'ils combattaient dans le même camp, ils le devinrent à cet instant. Les deux jeunes hommes refusaient encore d'admettre que cet étrange sentiment qui venait de naître en eux était plus fort que de la simple amitié.

Ils se firent face et Draco posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun.

« - Je t'ai vu plus souriant. Lança-t-il doucement. »

Harry fit alors une espèce de grimace en montrant ses dents.

« - Finalement, tu étais mieux avec ton vague à l'âme… Là t'es horrible, tu me fais très peur. Le taquina le serpentard avec un petit sourire. »

Harry pouffa à nouveau, mais son rire mourut sur les lèvres du blond qui venait de prendre possession des siennes. S'abandonnant au baiser, le brun passa ses bras autour du cou du serpentard en lui passant un main caressante des les cheveux tandis qu'il le laissait approfondir le baiser.

Doucement, Draco fit reculer le griffondor jusque dans la chambre et les fit s'écrouler sur le lit. Les vêtements se retrouvèrent vite au sol. Le blond, au dessus, embrassait le coup du brun, tandis que sa main glissait sur le torse imberbe, puis le ventre ferme de Harry, et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« - Je vais te faire gémir Potter.

- J'attends de voir, le provoqua celui-ci avec un sourire malicieux. »

Le blond répondit à cette provocation en lui mordillant la peau sensible située sous son oreille. Le brun frissonna sous la douce sensation qui l'envahit et se cambrât au moment où son amant saisit doucement son érection.

Et Draco tint sa promesse. Harry gémit tandis qu'ils échangèrent des caresses. Il gémit encore tandis que le blond le préparait. Il cria quand il le sentit se fondre en lui, puis gémit à nouveau et cria une nouvelle fois au moment où ils atteignirent l'extase ensemble.

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, et Draco avait raccompagné Harry jusqu'au dortoir des griffondors. Pas pressés de se séparer, ils cherchaient un moyen de retenir l'autre quelques minutes de plus.

« - On se voit demain ? Demanda le blond les bras passé autour de la taille du brun qui était adossé au mur.

- J'ai promis à Ron de l'aider pour son devoir de potion et il n'a encore rien fait. Je crois que j'en ai pour la matinée… Mais on se verra en potion et au dîner, je pense…

- Oui.

- J'ai ton costume au fait… Je te le donne demain. »

Draco grimaça en entendant ça faisant ainsi sourire le brun.

« - C'est peu être pas aussi horrible que tu l'imagine… Il n'y a pas que les elfes de maison.

- C'est quoi alors ?! Tu ne voudrais pas être un gentil petit ami et m'épargner les scénarios horribles qui ne vont pas tarder à envahir mon esprit… ?

- Tu m'appelles ton petit-ami ?

- Oui… Je crois que oui. Répondit le blond sérieux.

- Ce sera pas le dixième jour qu'on sort ensemble mardi ? »

Draco acquiesça et Harry reprit.

« - Et bien peut-être qu'après on saura… »

Le brun pris alors les mains du blond pour se détacher et s'éloigna doucement vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« - Ecoute, fit la voix du serpentard. Ne prévois rien pour le jour quatorze… Nous avons un match à voir. »

Curieux, Harry se rapprocha pour voir Draco sortir deux billets de sa poche.

« - C'est… ?

- Oui. Répondit le blond avec suffisance.

- Des billets pour la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! »

Le brun lui sauta au cou et le blond se vit gratifié d'un baiser et d'un « merci » tonitruant, avant de se retrouver seul dans le couloir, un sourire niais aux lèvres et son seul billet dans la main. Il se recomposa un visage neutre et partit vers sa chambre de préfet où il savait que Blaise ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre pour l'interroger sur son week-end. Il soupira en avance, mais nota que bizarrement cette perspective ne l'énervait pas autant qu'elle aurait dû.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Désolée du retard !! Je sais que j'avais promis un délai plus court mais je crois que je vais m'abstenir de ce genre de promesses à l'avenir ; elles portent la poisse !

Plus que trois chapitres !

PS : Pour les passage qui en aurait étonné certains (concernant les livres) ; je rappelle que je ne tiens pratiquement pas compte des livres. Mais j'essai de respecter un maximum l'univers de Harry Potter. (J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé un super site pour ça. On y trouve tout ! Même un traducteur d'argent sorcier/moldu. )

A la prochaine !


	9. Neuvième jour: Une journée tranquille

Comment se faire larguer en dix jours

**Comment se faire larguer en dix jours ?**

**Chapitre 9**

**Neuvième jour : Une journée tranquille. **

--

Le lundi matin était déjà entamé, et Hermione attendait Blaise dans le Hall. Elle avait pris son petit déjeuner avec Ron et Harry et les avait laissés ; le brun avait promis à leur ami de l'aider pour son devoir. La jeune femme leur avait jeté un regard noir et n'était parti qu'après avoir obtenu la promesse de Harry qu'il ne laisserait pas le rouquin copier. Elle se repassait leur dialogue en tête un sourire aux lèvres, pauvre Ronald.

« - C'est le dernier devoir de notre dernière année ! Si il doit être puni pour ça autant que ça soit maintenant… pour toutes les fois où je l'ai laissé copier !

- Mais tu as laissé Harry copier aussi et tu ne lui fais pas une scène, à lui ! Répliqua le rouquin.

- Peut-être mais il a déjà fini son devoir, et sans me demander d'aide, cette fois-ci.

- C'est pas juste, c'est les derniers jours qu'on passe ici, et je vais devoir passer la journée avec des potions !! S'exclama Ron.

- Arrête de râler ! Il ne te reste plus que… quatre heures, pour faire ce devoir. Fit-elle avec un petit sourire. »

Harry regardait la scène en souriant.

« - Hermioneeee… Supplia le second jeune homme. »

La griffondor avait planté là ses deux amis pour rejoindre le Hall. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la main de Blaise se balançant devant ses yeux. Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui prendre la main et de le tirer derrière elle direction Près-au-Lard. Aujourd'hui, elle avait lancé la mission : trouver des costumes.

--

« - Aaaaahh !! S'écria Ron. Jamais j'y arriverais ! Harry… s'il te plait. Fit-il avec des yeux suppliants. »

Les deux griffondors se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande, transformée pour l'occasion en salle d'études. Une grande table ronde trônait au centre, et contre tous les murs se trouvaient des étagères remplies de livre de potions où ayant un rapport avec divers potions ou ingrédients. La table était ensevelie sous les divers parchemins et bouquins que les deux jeunes hommes avaient utilisés.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient rassemblé tous les documents qui pourraient être utile au rouquin pour son devoir. Ce dernier avait alors écarquiller les yeux en voyant la masse de ce qu'il allait devoir décortiquer pour en tirer les informations nécessaires, avant de s'insurger.

« - Désolé Ron, je peux juste t'aider à trouver des infos, mais tu devras résumer et rédiger tout seul. J'ai promis à Hermione. Répondit calmement Harry.

- Malfoy t'as bien aider toi… Geignit Ron.

- Non, il m'a bien expliqué quelques trucs, mais on s'est juste réparti les recherches. On a rédigé chacun un devoir différent. Répliqua le brun toujours aussi calme.

- Pff.

- Allez, au boulot ! »

D'un bel ensemble, ils se plongèrent dans les livres qu'ils avaient devant eux, l'un en soupirant bruyamment, l'autre souriant narquoisement.

« - Arrête de sourire comme ça Harry, ou je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu as viré serpentard. Marmonna Ron.

- Tais-toi et cherche. Grogna le brun en réponse. »

--

« - Hermione chérie… C'est qui Bonnie et Clyde ? Demanda Blaise curieux alors qu'il suivait sa petite amie dans les rayons « rétro » du magasin de vêtements qu'elle avait, semble-t-il, pris d'assaut.

- Bonnie Parker et Clyde Barrow. Ce sont deux criminels américains, un couple, qui ont attaqué de nombreuses banques à mains armées dans le sud-ouest des Etats-Unis durant les années 30. On dit qu'ils ont tué une douzaine de personnes. Ils sont parmi les plus célèbres criminels du vingtième siècle. Et de plusieurs films se sont inspirés de leur vie. Ils sont morts ensemble, abattus par la police de Louisiane et du Texas, leur corps criblés de balles.

- Charmant… Marmonna Blaise, un léger sourire en coin devant la passion que la brune avait mit dans sa réponse et la laissant continuer son récit. »

Tout en fouillant dans les rayons, la jeune femme ne tint pas compte de l'interruption de son petit ami et poursuivi son explication.

« - Je les trouve fascinants, c'est un couple charismatique. Ils sont aussi connus pour leurs crimes que pour leur romantisme. J'ai même lu qu'on les considérait à l'époque comme des « Robins des Bois »… Tu connais Robin des Bois ? … Durant les années 30, la crise économique faisait rage aux Etats-Unis et pleins de gens se sont retrouvé ruinés lorsque leur banque a fait faillite. J'ai lu aussi qu'à ce moment-là, les braqueurs de banque exerçaient une certaine fascination sur la population. Et en plus de ça, l'amour qu'il les unissait enlevait encore un peu plus leur côté dangereux au près du peuple. Ils sont vraiment…

- Fascinants. La coupa Blaise avec un sourire. C'est bon, j'ai comprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous faut alors ? »

Hermione sourit et lui planta une bise sur la joue avant de répondre.

« - J'ai une photos d'eux. Tiens… »

Il prit l'image qu'elle lui tendait et l'observa. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que la photographie était moldu, les personnages étaient fixes. C'était une photo en noir et blanc. Un couple se tenait devant une voiture. L'homme, Clyde Barrow, se tenait debout le bras droit le long du corps tenant un chapeau blanc ; l'autre bras était passé sous les fesses d'une jeune femme qu'il portait ainsi. Cette dernière, Bonnie, avait passé son bras droit autour des épaules de son compagnon, et sa main gauche était posée sur le haut du torse de l'homme, à la base de son cou. Vêtus et coiffés tout les deux selon la mode de l'époque, ils affichaient un air joyeux. Blaise se dit alors, que si Hermione ne lui avait pas dit, il n'aurait sûrement pas imaginé que ce jeune couple était en réalité composé de deux criminels en cavale. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres.

« - Pas trop mal comme choix… Concéda-t-il en se penchant pour faire taire ses protestations d'un baiser. »

Ils se mirent ensuite à chercher tous les deux les éléments qui composeraient leurs costumes.

--

Draco soupirait tandis qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas vu Harry au petit déjeuner et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se demandait s'il devait en être ennuyé ou soulagé. Il n'avait pas regretté son week-end avec le brun qui lui plaisait décidément beaucoup quand il se comportait normalement. Il tiqua en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas pensé au pari durant ces quelques jours.

A sa grande honte, il sursauta en entendant le chat cracher quand il passa près du canapé où la bête reposait et sur lequel il venait de jeter sa robe. Puis son regard se posa sur son lit où un paquet reposait. Il se douta qu'il devait s'agir du déguisement que Harry avait prévu pour lui et il s'en approcha avec appréhension.

Pourtant il sourit en découvrant le fameux costume et la photo montrant le résultat un fois porté. Il en fut profondément soulagé. Depuis que le griffondor lui avait parlé de se déguiser en elfe, il s'était imaginé les pires scénarios. Apparemment, la phase de folie du brun était passée… Il priait pour que ça continu.

--

Depuis plusieurs minutes, Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Quand Ron vit que son ami semblait ne plus chercher, il tapa sur la table le faisant ainsi sursauter.

« - Ron, je ne peux pas faire ça… S'exclama le brun en reprenant pied dans la réalité.

- T'es pas sympa t'avais dis que tu m'aiderais ! Bouda le roux.

- Je ne parle pas de ton devoir… Je parle de Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la fouine ?

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça… Soupira Harry. J'ai appris à le connaître… C'est quelqu'un de bien en quand on le connaît… Et j'aime beaucoup sa mère malgré ses airs froids…

- Dans ce cas, tu perds ton pari et me prouve que j'avais raison… Je ne suis qu'un nul…

- Arrête avec ça Ron !

- Mais t'as vu ! Avec tout ce que tu lui as fait, il est toujours là ! S'écria le rouquin avec un air triste.

- C'est… Laisse tomber… Je continu… Souffla le brun sans tenir compte de la pointe de regret qui commençait à s'insinuer en lui.

- Bon alors on se remet à bosser. Conclu Ron avec un petit sourire satisfait. »

--

« - Je suis contente qu'on ait pu tout trouver ! S'exclama Hermione tandis qu'elle se rendait avec Blaise en cours de potion. »

Ils avaient mangé au village avant de revenir déposer leurs paquets et de prendre la direction des cachots.

« - Plus que cet après-midi et les cours à Poudlard seront finis… Soupira-t-elle.

- Bah, je suis sûr que tu trouveras d'autres cours ailleurs, ça te manquerait trop ! Plaisanta le serpentard. Je te vois bien étudiante à vie… Rajouta-t-il l'air plongé dans une intense réflexion.

- T'es fou ! Si je n'entre pas au ministère, personne ne fera bouger la condition des créatures magiques ! C'est pour ça que je veux y entrer au plus vite. On ne peut pas laisser les elfes de maison être traité ainsi plus longtemps ! Et je ne te parle même pas des lycanthropes… »

La jeune femme monologua ainsi jusqu'à la salle de potion sous l'oreille attentive de Blaise qui aimait décidément beaucoup la voir s'emporter ainsi.

--

« - Cours Harry ! On va être en retard au cours de Snape !! Cria Ron en courant des les couloirs du des cachots.

- La faute à qui ?! Marmonna le brun qui le talonnait. »

Ils arrivèrent au moment où le sévère professeur de potion refermait la porte.

« - Tiens ? Messieurs Weasley et Potter daignent enfin se joindre à nous. Fit Snape d'un ton morgue. Avant de se diriger vers son bureau sans plus leur prêter attention. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se faufilèrent vers leur table où leur amie les attendait avec un regard noir. Devant eux, Blaise, Draco et Pansy les regardaient d'un air moqueur. Harry leur tira la langue et fit un sourire d'excuse à Hermione.

« - Sortez vos devoirs et posez les sur votre table. Siffla la voix froide de leur professeur. »

Après que les élèves eurent obéit, il passa dans les rangs en agitant sa baguette au dessus des copies tout en murmurant un sort inconnu aux plus jeunes. Cependant ils le comprirent bien vite.

« - Monsieur Shortleg, retenue avec Monsieur Rusard demain soir. Cela vous apprendras à vous moquer de vos directeur de maison. Annonça Snape. »

Hermann Shortleg, un élève discret de serpentard, avait à présent une mine dépitée et n'osait lever les yeux vers son professeur qui lui lançait un regard polaire.

« - Sachez, que ce sort sert à me révéler le contenu de vos devoirs. Alors si certains d'entre vous on raconté n'importe quoi sous prétexte que je n'allait pas le corriger veuillez vous désigner directement, nous gagnerons un temps précieux. »

Un grand soupir de soulagement traversa la salle et personne ne leva la main. Apparemment Hermann était le seul à avoir eut cette idée.

« - C'est bien un idée de serpentard ça. Marmonna Ron, faisant ainsi pouffa Harry et sourire Hermione.

- Ne prenez pas son cas pour une généralité, Hermann est un idiot. Rétorqua Pansy qui avait tout entendu.

- C'est bizarre, tu n'as jamais traîné avec lui… Pourtant on dit bien « qui se ressemble s'assemble » ? Répliqua Ron. »

La blonde lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et se retourna. Draco fit un clin d'œil à Harry, qui lui répondit d'un sourire, avant de faire de même.

« - Maintenant, que ceci est réglé, vous allez suivre les instructions du tableau et préparer la base de la potion Felix Felicis. Ceux qui auront bien fait leur devoir n'auront qu'à les ouvrir pour avoir les ingrédients et les instructions. Pour les autres venez me voir et vous pouvez tous allez chercher ce qui vous manque dans l'armoire. »

Quand Pansy vit un élève de griffondor se diriger vers le bureau, elle se retourna avec un sourire narquois pour Ron ; mais celui-ci lui adressa le même sourire avant de lui désigné un autre élève de serpentard au teint livide prendre lui aussi la direction su bureau. Les deux étudiants se virent également privé de bal et tout le monde se demanda ce qui mettait leur professeur encore plus en colère que d'habitude. Mais tous les esprits furent vite occupé par la préparation de la potion, personne ne voulant s'attirer les foudre du directeur des verts et argent.

Quand le cours fut terminé, au grand soulagement général, personne d'autre n'avait été puni. Les étudiants se pressèrent de fuirent la salle.

« - Ça fais peur ! S'exclama Ron.

- En mal de sensation forte Weasley ? Regarde-toi plus souvent dans un miroir. Répondit Pansy qui arrivait derrière. »

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise et Théo qui les entourait soupirèrent de concert. Les petites joutes entre leur deux amis étaient amusantes mais lassantes à la longues, surtout après un long moment passer à l'affût afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention du sombre maître de potion.

« - Harry, Ron, grouillez, on doit rejoindre notre salle commune. Madame McGonagall fait son discours d'adieu aux griffondors de septième année.

- Hein ? Firent intelligemment les deux garçons sous le regard moqueurs des serpentards.

- Vous n'avez encore rien écouté ! Soupira-t-elle avant de les empoigner et de les traîner derrière elle. A demain ! Lança-t-elle au détour du couloir. »

Les quatre serpentards se regardèrent, dubitatifs. Draco fut le premier à réagir.

« - Pourquoi elle a dit à demain, on se voit au dîner, non ?

- Vous avez, semble-t-il, également oublié que l'on doit retrouver notre propre directeur en salle commune pour le discours d'adieu. Et qu'ensuite un repas y aura lieu pour les septièmes années. Expliqua Théo d'un ton calme.

- Oh joie… Soupira le blond.

- Tu vas pouvoir te passer de ton brun pour une soirée ? Demanda Blaise narquois.

- Disons juste que j'avais prévu quelque chose. Répondit-il d'un ton suffisant.

- Je me demande si ton besoin de prouver que tu as raison n'est pas en lui-même la preuve que tu peux avoir tord.

- Et toi, tu à l'air tellement sûr de gagner ton pari. Attends-toi à une belle vengeance de ma part, pour le Harry du début et pour toutes tes remarques ! Lança Draco en s'éloignant.

- Mon arrogance est pure anticipation. Rétorqua Blaise.

- Draco ! Cria Pansy en partant à sa suite. »

Blaise et Théo les regardèrent partir avant de les suivre plus doucement, pas pressés de se retrouver à nouveau fasse à Snape.

« - Dans le vaste champ de l'intrigue, il faut savoir tout cultiver, jusqu'à la vanité d'un sot. N'est-ce pas Blaise ?

- Quel est ton intérêt dans cette histoire, Théo ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à voir Draco gagner ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi l'as-tu poussé à continuer alors que ton pari était gagné ?

- …

- Garder certaines choses pour soi, peut parfois être très amusant… Fit-il d'un ton mystérieux. »

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite en silence vers la « joyeuse » soirée qui les attendait.

--

Connaissez-vous la panne… Panne d'inspiration bien sûr ! Je suis certaine que vous avez tous connu ça un jour ou l'autre. C'est quand vous voulez écrire, parler, dessiner, mais que rien ne vient. Ce mal étrange entraîne une profonde frustration. Et malheureusement, la réaction la plus commune est d'abandonner et d'aller gaspillez de l'électricité en regardant la télé ou en se perdant devant un écran d'ordinateur. Ou vous pouvez encore vous mettre à gribouiller sur du papier et ainsi participer à la déforestation massive de la forêt amazonienne ; pour preuve, prenez la tonne de papier froissée qui finira par traîner à vos pieds… Je voudrais que tous ensemble, nous disions STOP à cette ignoble pathologie ! Refusons cet état de fait ! Oui, un auteur peut finir ses fics sans avoir besoin de se forcer ! Non, sa tête ne se vide pas à chaque fois que ses doigts effleurent le clavier ! Il nous faut vite trouvez une solution… Mais… malgré mon envie sincère de participer à la recherche de celle-ci ; je dois déclarer forfait… J'ai, comme qui dirait, … une panne.

Rassurez-vous ! J'avais juste envie de partager ma « maladie » avec vous… Une espèce de thérapie en quelque sorte ! Je croise les doigts pour enfin sortir de mon apathie et m'atteler à l'écriture de la fin de cette fic (sans la bâcler !).

En tout cas, voici un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter et cette fois je promet de vite mettre la suite.

A bientôt… !!


	10. Dixième jour: Le bal

Comment se faire larguer en dix jours

**Comment se faire larguer en dix jours ?**

**Chapitre 10**

**Dixième jour : le bal.**

--

Un air mélodieux soufflait dans tout le château. Personne n'aurait pu douter que le bal était sur le point de commencer. Et pour un observateur septique, la masse d'élève en costume se dirigeant vers la grande salle en était la preuve flagrante.

Des petits groupes se formaient petit à petit le long du trajet. D'autres étudiants avaient choisi de se retrouver devant la grande salle et c'est cette option qu'avaient choisi Harry et ses amis pour se retrouver. Hermione, Blaise et Théo attendait les autres en commentant leur déguisement quand Draco arriva.

« - Et bien Draco, où sont tes guenilles ?! Demanda Théo l'air déçu.

- Désolé pour toi mais apparemment Harry est plus sensé qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Répondit le blond d'un ton suffisant.

- Moi qui avait demandé au petit griffondor collé à son appareil de prendre quelques clichés pour moi… Pff. Quel dommage ! Souffla le brun.

- Quel dommage en effet. Ironisa Draco. Au fait Granger... ?

- Quoi Malfoy ? Demanda la brune qui détourna son attention de Blaise pour lui répondre.

- Je suis sensé être déguisé en quoi ? Je sais seulement que je suis un elfe... Mais Harry ne m'en a pas dit plus. »

Hermione observa alors attentivement le jeune homme cherchant le détail qui lui permettrait de répondre. Le blond avait fait pousser ses cheveux pour l'occasion, ils lui arrivaient maintenant sous les épaules. Ses oreilles aussi avait subit un sort et étaient plus pointues. Il portait une cape et… C'est alors qu'elle la vit. Une broche qui servait à fermer la cape, en argent et en forme de feuille à trois pointes, enlacée d'une tige d'argent.

« - Tu es déguisé en Legolas, un personnage du livre et du film le Seigneur des Anneaux. Mais ce serait trop compliqué de raconter l'histoire. Ton personnage et un des héros de la saga. Un elfe très habile, fine lame et excellent archer… Ca te va très bien, soit dit en passant. Dans l'histoire, il accompagne Frodon le…

- C'est bon j'ai compris, ça me va. La coupa le serpentard blond avec un sourire satisfait. »

Il se tut et observa les trois autres.

« - Et vous, vous êtes en quoi ?

- Je suis Arsène Lupin, gentleman cambrioleur. Se présenta Théo en faisant une courbette. »

Le jeune homme portait un chapeau haut-de-forme, costume noir en queue de pie avec un plastron et un nœud papillon blanc ainsi que des gants de la même couleur. Des souliers vernis, un cigare éteint et un monocle complétait sa tenue.

« - Toujours la classe… Se contenta de dire Draco.

- Evidement. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers le couple et regarda attentivement leurs tenues. Ca lui rappelait vaguement des photos qu'il avait vu durant un cours d'étude des moldus auquel il avait du participer. Ce cours portait sur l'émancipation des femmes durant les années 30. Il reconnu la mode de l'époque.

Blaise était vêtu d'un costume italien noir avec de fines rayures grises, une chemise blanche et une cravate à motifs argent et rouge. Il était chaussé par des Allen Edmonds Strand noires et blanches, toujours dans l'esprit de l'époque. Ils avaient réussit à trouver un chapeau couleur marron avec une bande plus sombre en faisant le tour. Un cigare en main pour parachever son look, il avait son autre bras enroulé autour de la taille de sa petite amie. En réalité, ils avaient finis par trouver une autre image pour inspirer leurs déguisements. Leurs costumes étaient les répliques exactes de ceux portés par Faye Dunaway et Warren Beatty sur l'affiche du film « Bonnie and Clyde ».

Hermione portait un pull jaune à manches courtes et resserré à la taille, avec un foulard noir et argent autour du cou ainsi qu'une jupe avec une coupe droite grise allant jusqu'aux genoux. Des ballerines noires surmontées d'un nœud noir également et rehaussées de légers talons ainsi qu'un béret crème complétait sa tenue. Elle avait métamorphosé ses cheveux en un carré long blond. Ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés ainsi que ses lèvres et un long porte cigarette avec une cigarette éteinte au bout servait, tout comme Blaise, à compléter son costume.

« - Et vous êtes… ? Demanda Draco avec son observation.

- Bonnie et Clyde ! Répondit Hermione. Un couple de gangster des années 30… »

Mais alors qu'elle allait continuer son explication, elle fut coupée par l'arrivée de Ron, Ginny et Neville. Le rouquin portait un costume noir avec une cravate, des chaussures et des lunettes de la même couleur. Seule la chemise était d'une autre teinte, en l'occurrence : blanche.

« - Laisse moi deviner… Lança Hermione à son ami. Men in Black ?

- Ouais, je suis sûr que personne d'autre n'y aura pensé. Et puis j'ai vraiment aimé le film, il y bien que les moldus pour imaginer des créatures aussi bizarres. Des extrapétrestres… N'importe quoi ! S'exclama le jeune homme roux.

- Extraterrestres Ron… Et tu dis ça alors que tu vis dans un monde où réside des créatures plus qu'étrange tel que des Scrouts à Pétard… Répliqua la brune, blonde pour le moment, avant de se tourner vers les deux autres nouveaux arrivants. Et vous… ?

- Cherche… Fit Ginny avec un petit sourire.

- Attend… Sandy et Danny, les héros de Grease !

- Bingo ! »

Neville avait un petit air embarrassé, mais souriait quand même. Il portait un jean bleu, des converses noires délavées, un tee-shirt blanc et un blouson en cuir brun. Les cheveux gominés, il était coiffé comme son personnage, détail qui rajoutait encore une couche à sa gêne tellement l'image qu'il reflétait était différente de son caractère réel.

Ginny quand a elle avait choisi le costume de la « méchante Sandy », celle de la fin. Elle portait un pantalon taille haute slim en cuir noir, des chaussures à talon, rouges, un haut noir avec des manches « style débardeur », lui tombant sur les épaules. Ses cheveux étaient crêpés, ses yeux soulignés de noir et ses lèvres d'un rouge vif rappelant celui des chaussures.

« - Il manque qui ? Demanda Neville.

- Harry. Répondit Draco.

- Comme d'habitude… Soufflèrent Ron et Hermione. C'est toujours lui qu'on attend. Continuèrent-ils d'une même voix avant de se regarder et d'éclater de rire.

- Mauvaises langues… Siffla une voix dans leur dos. »

Ils se retournèrent tous pour faire face à Harry.

« - Je vous signale au passage, que Parkinson n'est pas là non plus. Mais bonsoir quand même ! »

Le brun les regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc s'élargissant vers le bas, d'une chemise blanche à col montant, un gilet rouge, des chaussures marines marrons, d'une veste bleu marine longue au boutons dorés tout comme ceux du gilet et pour finir d'une casquette blanche style capitaine de marine marchande anglaise. Il avait aussi un anneau à l'oreille gauche. Tandis que Draco, Blaise, Ron Ginny et Neville observaient attentivement Harry. Hermione lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« - C'est pas un personnage de film ça ! Le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si ! Répliqua le brun. Un film d'animation « Corto Maltes » est sorti au cinéma, et le thème de cette soirée n'est-il pas justement le cinéma ?

- Tss… Je trouve que tu répliques de plus en plus comme certaine personnes que je ne nommerai pas… Déclara-t-elle en jetant un regard aux serpentards présents.

- Sexy… Souffla Ginny.

- D'accord avec la Weasley femelle. Ajouta Draco en s'approchant de Harry.

- Pas mal non plus Malfoy. Sourit Harry. Alors, rassuré ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas mais pinça légèrement les fesses du brun.

« - Hey ! S'écria celui-ci.

- Ca t'apprendra.

- Pff… Sale serpentard !

- Enfin ! S'exclama Ron les coupant ainsi dans leur échange. J'ai cru que t'étais définitivement passé à l'ennemi !

- Idiot ! Ria Harry. Merlin m'en garde ! »

Les griffondors se mirent à rire devant les regards blasés des serpentards.

« - Tu m'ôte les mots de la bouche Potter. Rétorqua Théo. Je crois que notre cher directeur de maison en aurait fait une attaque… »

Tous rirent de la remarque. Draco se souvint soudain que le brun lui avait raconté que le choixpeau avait hésité entre les deux maisons pour sa répartition. Il avait été dans un premier temps soulagé de la façon dont cela s'était conclu, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé si Harry avait été envoyé dans sa maison. Il ne s'aperçu pas que la conversation continuait autour de lui.

« - T'es en Arsène Lupin ? Demanda Harry à Théo.

- Oui

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas… ?

- La ruse, l'intelligence et le charme. Quel autre personnage illustre aussi bien l'esprit serpentard ? Par contre ça… Fit-il d'un air dédaigneux en désignant Seamus Finnigan… tout à fait griffondor. »

En effet, le jeune homme blond qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, avec un grand sourire niais plaqué au visage était vêtu d'un pantalon noir beaucoup trop grande, d'un tee-shirt jaune à l'inverse trop petit, de baskets jaune et il avait fait pousser ses cheveux pour les avoir sous les épaules et les avait attaché en queue de cheval.

Draco, quand à lui, fut tiré de ses pensées quelques minutes plus tard par un mouvement à ses côtés.

Les griffondors avait décidés de rentrer dans la salle pour aller choisir une table tandis que les verts et argents devaient rester à l'extérieur à attendre leur condisciple blonde.

Les rouges et or pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et restèrent quelques minutes en admiration devant le décor. Comme le jour de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, les grandes tables avaient disparues pour laisser la place à de nombreuses petites tables rondes. Seulement cette fois-ci, ces dernières étaient disposées autour de la salle, laissant un espace au milieu pour une piste de danse. Un bar avait était installé dans un des coins de la pièce ; il se trouvait être la copie conforme du bar du casino de Monte-Carlo vu dans un des James Bond. Les murs étaient couverts d'affiches modlus de film plus ou moins récents. Tout rappelait le thème de cette soirée. Celle-ci commencerait d'ailleurs bientôt par un dîner suivi du bal en lui-même entrecoupé d'un discours d'adieu du directeur et de l'ensemble des professeurs.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville choisir une table un peu excentrée située non loin du bar mais suffisamment éloignée de la piste de danse ; ils éviteraient ainsi la cohue à la fin du repas, lorsque les élèves se dirigeraient vers la piste de danse.

Le brun laissa ses amis s'installer tandis qu'il partait rejoindre Luna qu'il avait aperçu. Il l'avait reconnu au milieu des Superman, Batman et autres super héros, ainsi que des Marilyn Monroe, des Zorro, des James Bond et autres personnages célèbres dans le monde moldu qui se baladait autour de lui. Il fallait dire, qu'une jeune fille blonde vêtue d'une camisole et du célèbre masque de Hannibal Lecter dans « le silence des agneaux » avec des boucles d'oreille en forme de radis, c'était loin de passer inaperçu.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, sa route fut coupée par un serdaigle de 6ième année ; il fut interpellé par sa coiffure semblable à celle du chanteur de « The Cure » mais surtout par ses mains qui étaient remplacées par des ciseaux. Il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin.

« - Salut Luna.

- Bonsoir Harry. Répondit la jeune femme en fixant ses yeux bleus sur lui.

- Tu te joints à nous pour manger ? Demanda-t-il, tandis qu'un frisson le parcourait. »

La jeune femme avait dans son regard une expression proche de celle du personnage qu'elle avait choisi d'incarner. Il se dit que décidément, elle le surprendrait toujours.

« - Pourquoi pas… J'espère que la viande sera bonne. Continua-t-elle d'une voix pleine de volupté et Harry sentit une goûte de sueur rouler dans son dos, il frissonna. »

Pendant ce temps Draco, Blaise et Théo virent enfin arriver Pansy. Ils sourirent en reconnaissant le costume.

« - Décidément tu arrives toujours à arranger les choses à ton avantage. Lui dit Draco en guise de salut.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que fut ma joie quand j'ai découvert que Cléopâtre avait été incarnée de nombreuses fois par des actrices moldue. Ils ne savent même pas qu'elle était sorcière… Quels idiots ! Ricana-t-elle. »

Ron et Hermione partirent chercher les serpentards restés dehors pour les guider à la table. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent les jumelles Patils, toutes les deux aux bras de Dean Thomas. Ce dernier était déguisé en pirate, avec des rasta et toute la panoplie. Les deux jeunes femmes portaient des robe bustier jaune pour l'une et rouge pour l'autre ; elles étaient déguisée en fille de joie.

« - J'ai enfin les deux plus jolies filles de l'école à mes bras, plaisanta-t-il en les croisant.

- Dire qu'il a fallu que t'attendes la toute fin de ta scolarité à Poudlard pour y arriver. Répliqua Ron pour le taquiner.

- Bah, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! S'exclama le grand jeune homme noir en s'éloignant. »

Tandis que le duo reprenait sa marche, Ron pensa qu'il était heureux pour son ami, depuis le temps qu'il ne cessait de leur répéter à quel point Padma et Parvati étaient belles, jolies, et patati et patata… Voilà quelque chose qui ne lui manquerait sûrement pas : les radotages de Dean au sujet des jumelles.

Quand ils arrivèrent près des serpentards, ils virent que Pansy était arrivée et le groupe se dirigea alors vers la Grande Salle. Les verts et argents observèrent le décors, et les regards de Blaise, Draco et Pansy se posèrent sur Harry, en pleine discussion avec Loufoca Lovegood.

Blaise eut une subite idée en voyant la blonde et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« - Il est canon, ton petit brun Draco. Souffla Pansy ce qui fit sourire l'interpellé qui devait s'avouer d'accord avec elle.

- T'inquiète pas Parkinson ! S'exclama Ron. Je suis sûr qu'il doit avoir emmené quelqu'un pour toi… Il se pencha vers l'avant et se mit à siffler comme s'il appelait un chien. »

Le rouquin se releva avec un sourire satisfait face au regard noir de la jeune femme.

« - Tu as dû me confondre avec quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à toi Weasley ! Rétorqua-t-elle avant de partir d'un pas digne vers la table où les attendaient Ginny et Neville. »

Voyant Harry et Luna se diriger eux aussi vers la table, Hermione, Ron et Théo firent de même suivis de peu par Blaise et Draco. Le blond ayant été retenu par son ami.

« - Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai un doute sur l'impartialité de Pansy et Théo pour juger de l'amour que Potter est censé te porter. Je propose donc un nouveau juge…

- Et qui vois-tu dans ce rôle ? Demanda Draco, méfiant.

- Lovegood. Répondit le noir.

- Loufoca ?! Reprit le blond en haussant un sourcil. Comme tu veux… Ajouta-t-il sûr de lui avant de rejoindre les autres. »

Le brun sourit, son plan était sur la bonne voie.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, entre petits pics et plaisanteries.

« - Regardez Dean ! S'exclama Neville à un moment.

- Il plane tellement, on dirait qu'il a été piqué par une Billywig (1). Se moqua Ron.

- Depuis le temps, qu'il nous en parlait de ses jumelles… Soupira Harry.

- A toi non plus ça ne va pas te manquer ?! Demanda le rouquin.

- Ah non ! Sûrement pas ! Firent Harry et Neville d'une seule voix avant de se mettre à rire. »

Puis le repas pris fin et la piste fut ouverte. Comme nos amis griffondors l'avaient prévu, il y eut quelques bousculades au début, quand tout le monde se leva ; et ils se félicitèrent du choix de leur table. Mais avant que la musique se soit lancée, Dumbledore avait décidé d'avancer un peu le discours afin que la fête ne soit pas interrompue. C'est en voyant le corps professoral au complet s'avancer derrière le vieux directeur sur l'estrade que tout le monde comprit la mauvaise humeur de Severus Snape. Tous les professeurs, me maître de potion y comprit avait dû se déguiser.

Harry sourit en se disant que Dumbledore avait du user de toute sa force de persuasion pour parvenir à un tel exploit. Cela dit, le directeur de serpentard, en parfait représentant de sa maison ne s'en tirait pas si mal. Il avait « choisi » d'incarné le compte Dracula, personnage aussi célèbre chez les sorciers que chez les moldus. En comparaison avec la bien mal lotie, Minerva McGonagal qui s'était vue affublée du costume de Marie-Antoinette.

« - Chers élèves ! Commença le directeur qui portait une chemise hawaïenne, un long short et des tongs. Vous allez bientôt quitter Poudlard. J'espère que les sept années que vous avez passées ici vous auront marqués. Il est vrai que pour la plupart d'entre vous, il ne s'est pas passé que des événements très joyeux en ces lieux… Cependant j'aimerais que vous vous souveniez des bons moments, des amis que vous vous êtes faits, des préceptes que l'on a essayé de vous inculquer… Je suis persuadé que les autres professeurs et moi-même nous souviendrons toujours des élèves de cette promotion… Beaucoup d'entre vous ont combattus à nos côtés lors des jours sombres. Nous nous souviendrons de votre courage à tous et n'oublierons pas ceux que nous avons perdus… Certains d'entre vous vont poursuivre leurs études, d'autres entrer dans la vie active, je suis fier de chacun d'entre vous. Fier de vous avoir eut pour élève, fier des hommes et des femmes que vous êtes et que vous deviendrez. Je vais maintenant laisser la parole aux professeurs, qui j'en suis sûr doivent être impatients… On entendit à ce moment-là Severus Snape grogner « discrètement ». Oh ! Vous voulez commencer Severus ? Faites donc, je vous laisse la place… Continua-t-il en souriant au regard noir du maître de potion. Ah oui ! J'allais oublier, des bonbons au citron sont disponibles au bar. Conclu le vieil homme avec un clin d'œil. »

Des rires, des applaudissements et des bravos retentirent dans la salle tandis que le directeur de l'école laissait la place à ses enseignants. Severus Snape, poussé par Dumbledore passa en premier.

« - Bonsoir à vous tous. Contrairement à notre cher directeur, je ne suis pas persuadé que chacun d'entre vous réussira… Commença-t-il de sa voix froide en lançant des regards appuyés à plusieurs étudiants qui se ratatinèrent sur place. A ceux-là, je souhaite bonne chance, ils en auront besoin ; même si je doute que ça serve à quelque chose. Aux autres, je ne dirais qu'une chose, ne prenez rien pour acquis, vous avez peut-être réussi à quitter Poudlard diplômés et en vie… Là, Harry eut l'impression qu'il le fixait. Vous aurez encore beaucoup d'efforts à fournir… Ensuite à l'ensemble des promus de cette année, je ne dirais qu'une chose, je n'ai absolument pas hâte d'enseigner l'art délicat des potions à votre progéniture alors retenez vos pulsions et attendez que j'ai pris ma retraite avant d'envoyer vos enfants ici. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Les applaudissements se firent plus timides tandis qu'il quittait l'estrade sans tenir compte de la remarque du professeur McGonagal lui disant qu'il aurait pu se montrer plus encourageant. Il passa près de Harry et ses amis en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle. Quand il passa à côté de lui, le griffondor le retint d'un :

« - Toujours égal à vous-même professeur. Fit Harry en souriant.

- Comme vous-même Potter. Répliqua le grand brun d'un faux ton méprisant »

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les relations entre les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas améliorées, restant toujours froides et tendues, mais un certain respect avait naquis entre eux.

« - Vous ne voulez pas profitez de cette soirée avec nous ?

- Merci pour votre… invitation. Mais j'ai une perspective plus attrayante que de passer cette soirée avec vous Monsieur Potter. Avant de vous quitter, je tenais cependant à vous manifester ma joie de ne pas avoir à subir une nouvelle génération de Potter. »

Le professer les laissa là-dessus sans manquer de faire tournoyer la cape de son costume.

« - Je suis sûr qu'il va aller voir les élèves qu'il a collé… Marmonna Ron.

- Torturer de pauvres idiots un soir de bal… Fit Draco d'un ton rêveur. Oui, je crois que c'est le genre de programme qui peut le mettre en liesse. »

L'assemblée ricana, même Neville qui, à l'approche du sombre maître de potion, s'était courageusement réfugié derrière Ginny.

« - Plaignez-vous… Moi je l'ai pendant encore un an ! S'exclama cette dernière. »

Les plaisanterie continuèrent, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire sur les discours de chaque enseignant. Une fois ceux-ci terminés, le bal fut lancé et la musique fut relancée. Le petit groupe se sépara alors. Ginny entraîna Neville sur la piste de danse tandis Ron, Harry et Hermione allaient saluer quelques amis de griffondors.

Il ne restait plus que Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Théo et Luna à la table. Les deux premiers décidèrent que le moment était venu de mettre Pansy et Théo au courant de leur dernier arrangement, et de demander à Luna de les aider.

« - D'accord, j'irai interroger Harry tout à l'heure. Je vais d'abord l'observer un peu… »

La jeune femme partit directement après et disparue dans la foule. Blaise partit chercher Hermione afin de l'inviter sur la piste de danse. Dorénavant, il ne pourrait plus rien faire…

Resté seul avec Ron, Harry décida de rejoindre la table où l'attendait Draco. Mais tandis qu'il marchait, il fut retenu par Luna qui demanda à Ron de continuer, elle avait quelque chose à demander à Harry. Le rouquin haussa les épaules et abandonna son ami à la blonde. Cette dernière entraîna le griffondor au fond de la salle à l'écart de la foule.

« - Que veux-tu Luna ? Demanda le brun alors qu'il attendait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes que son amie ne parle et cesse de le fixer ainsi.

- Es-tu amoureux de Draco ? Questionna-t-elle de but en blanc toujours en le fixant.

- Hein ?! Fit Harry soudain gêné. Mais… non ! On sort ensemble depuis à peine dix jours !

- Et alors ?

- On n'avait presque jamais eut de conversation civilisée avant ça… Je peux pas… non… Je l'aime pas… enfin je… je pense pas… je… Répondit le brun qui perdait ses mots, la question de son amie l'avait déstabilisé. »

Luna le fixa un long moment encore alors que le jeune homme avait détourné les yeux. Elle fini par le planter là, et le brun se retrouva complètement perdu face à sa question puis à sa réaction, mais il décida de retourner à la table. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il avait besoin de se poser un peu. Il fut soulagé de n'y trouver personne et s'assit avant de laisser vagabonder ses esprits.

Draco se retrouvait seul avec Théo près du bar. Ils avaient suivi Pansy qui était partis parler à Parvati et Lavande de l'autre côté de la salle. Les deux garçons attendaient leur amie, qui leur avait dit revenir sous peu, un verre à la main.

C'est alors que Luna surgit devant eux avec son regard impénétrable. Elle les fixa de longues secondes avant de lâcher :

« - Je ne sais pas si je dois te féliciter Malfoy… Mais tu as gagné ton pari… il t'aime. »

Elle partit ensuite sans attendre une quelconque réaction. Draco eut un drôle de sentiment aux paroles de la jeune femme. Harry l'aimait ? Il se sentit joyeux à cette nouvelle et ne pu empêcher un petit sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

Voyant l'air rêveur de Draco, Théo ne pu retenir le sourire un brin sadique qui lui vint. Voyant le blond perdu dans ses pensées, il le laissa là. Il devait trouer Pansy au plus vite. A voir sa réaction, Draco semblait éprouver lui aussi des sentiments pour Potter, même s'il ne le savait pas encore. Cependant, laisser Draco galérer un peu pour avoir son griffondor serait une bonne leçon d'humilité à lui donner.

Il trouva la jeune femme alors que celle-ci revenait vers eux. Il l'entraîna un peu à l'écart, et surtout loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

« - Pourquoi es-tu si joyeuse se soir ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Parce que je vais rabattre le bec de Blaise grâce à Draco. Répondit-elle sur d'elle.

- Je ne m'avancerais pas à ta place…

- Saurais-tu quelque chose que j'ignore ? Questionna-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

- Potter était de mèche depuis le début. J'ai passé un accord avec lui, pour que Draco perde son pari… Je trouve qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne leçon. Désolé de te décevoir, mais Blaise et toi avaient perdu… Quand Loufoca ira le voir, Potter lui dira la vérité. »

Pansy lui jeta un regard noir et partit vers la table, laissant Théo et son sourire moqueur seuls. Elle devait trouver Potter, tout n'était pas encore perdu. Elle le trouva assis seul à la table, le regard dans le vague.

De son côté, Draco se dirigea vers le bar afin de prendre un verre avant d'aller voir Harry quand il entendit les voix de Ron et Hermione. Il lui sembla avoir entendu son nom, et il tendit l'oreille.

« - C'est vrai que Malfoy s'est accroché… Souffla Hermione.

- C'est bien la preuve que j'avais raison. Personne ne voudrait quitter Harry. Et puisque après les dix jours, il n'a pas encore été largué ; j'ai gagné donc mon pari ! Répliqua Ron.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise !

- Mais regarde tout ce que qu'il lui a fait subir ! Il lui a imposé une créature des enfers, il a joué le dingue, il a était jaloux, collant, tout ce que vous m'aviez reproché, et pourtant le « cobaye » est toujours là… »

Entendant ses mots, Draco vit rouge et il chercha Harry des yeux. La joie qu'il avait ressentie face à la révélation de Luna venait de retomber, pour laisser place à une colère froide. On ne se jouait pas d'un Malfoy. Il le vit assis à la table avec Pansy, et partit dans sa direction. Il n'entendit donc pas la fin de la conversation entre les deux amis.

« - Tu sais Ron, je crois que depuis quelques jours, Harry n'a plus rien fait pour inciter Malfoy à le laisser…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je crois que notre Harry est plus attaché au beau blond qu'il ne nous le dit…

- Harry et la fouine ?! Hermione, tu es folle !

- Avoue qu'il est plus sympa qu'avant ! S'exclama la brune.

- Pas vraiment, non… Marmonna Ron.

- Tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi… Répliqua la jeune femme. Et je pense même que cet attachement est réciproque… Ajouta-t-elle en choisissant bien ses mots.

- C'est ce qu'on verra… »

Harry avait la tête baisser et pensait à la question de Luna quand Pansy vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« - Potter, faut que je te parle. Annonça-t-elle avant de s'interrompre.

- Je t'écoute… le brun pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Je ne sais pas quelles étaient les clauses exactes de ton accord, mais pourrais-tu continuer à faire semblant d'être amoureux de Draco ? Au moins jusqu'à ce que Luna ne vienne te voir… C'est important, il faut absolument que Draco et moi gagnons le pari contre Blaise et Théo !

- Le pari ? Répéta Harry légèrement perdu.

- Oui, tu comprends, si Draco réussi à te faire tomber amoureux de lui, Blaise perd… Donc joue la comédie devant Luna, je ferais ce que tu veux en échange… »

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par le mouvement brusque du brun. Ce dernier s'était levé de la table avec des yeux furieux, et sans un regard pour la jeune femme, il partit vers la sortie. Ce faisant, il aperçu Draco qui venait dans sa direction, mais il ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention et continua sa route.

Mais le blond n'était pas de cet avis et il pressa le pas pour le rattraper.

Non loin de là, adossés contre un mur, Blaise et Théo observaient toute la scène.

« - Tu es content de ce que tu viens de déclancher Théo ? Demanda le noir.

- Assez satisfait, oui… J'estime que ça ne fera pas de mal à notre cher prince d'être celui qui court après l'autre pour une fois…

- Oui, mais tu aurais peut-être du attendre d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains avant de tout enclencher…

- Explique-toi… Incita le brun tout ouï. »

Blaise lui expliqua pour le pari de Potter.

« - Alors ça n'en sera que plus intéressant, Draco devra passer sur sa fierté pour récupérer son griffondor. J'ai hâte de voir ça… Fit Théo avec un sourire ravi.

« - Tu as l'air de t'amuser comme un fou Théo… Fit Blaise.

- Au moins autant que toi mon ami… Avoue que toi aussi tu as envie de voir ça… Répliqua le brun. »

Draco rattrapa Harry à la porte. Aucun des deux ne s'aperçurent du groupe, formé par Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Théo et Blaise, qui les avait suivi. Le blond attrapa le bras du griffondor pour le forcer à lui faire face.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Draco ? Grogna Harry.

- Des explications ? Et j'en aurais, foi de Malfoy. Gronda le serpentard.

- Tu veux parier là-dessus ? C'est vrai que tu aimes ça… les paris.

- Apparemment autant que toi ! Répliqua Draco sur le même ton hargneux utilisé par Harry.

- Tu m'as menti pour gagner un pari ! Ton amour est fictif… L'accusa ce dernier.

- Et toi, t'as joué les dingues pendant presque dix jours ! T'as… t'as appelé mon… mon…

- Oh, ça va ! Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais t'en remettre ! Coupa Harry. »

Il força ensuite Draco à le lâcher et sortit de la salle. Seulement le blond ne fut pas de cet avis et le poursuivi une seconde fois. Il rattrapa son bras, mais cette fois-ci, le brun ne resta pas sans réaction. Il se retourna pour lui donner un coup. Et Draco répondit… Ils se mirent à se battre, se retrouvant au sol, chacun frappant comme il pouvait. Chacun cherchant à faire le plus de mal à l'autre pour se venger. On se serait cru avant la guerre au temps de leurs anciennes bagarres, quand ils en venaient aux mains à défaut de sorts. Blaise et Théo se précipitèrent pour attraper le blond tandis que Ron faisait la même chose avec Harry. Ils reprirent leur souffle, puis le brun demanda à son ami de le lâcher pour qu'il puisse partir. Il s'éloignait dans le couloir quand Draco cria :

« - Une seconde, j'en ai pas fini avec toi !

- Tu t'es servi de moi pour montrer à tes amis que tu avais raison ! Lança Harry en se retournant, une expression furieuse eu visage, mais la déception et la peine lisible dans ses yeux verts. T'es toujours le même petit con arrogant, menteur et imbécile !

- Toi, tu me rends à moitié fou, pour montrer à ton pote comment se faire larguer !

- Tu prétends que tu fais tomber n'importe qui amoureux, et moi je n'ai été qu'une pièce à conviction…

- Et moi je n'étais qu'un cobaye sur qui tester tes théories. Rétorqua Draco. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux.

- Quel idiot, j'ai été de croire que tu avais changé… Souffla Harry, qui détourna le regard, après un moment.

- T'as qu'à dire ça à ton rouquin d'ami, il suffit de trouver la bonne personne pour ne pas se faire jeter ! Ajouta Draco.

- Excellente idée ! On devrait peut-être… parier là-dessus. Fit le brun du ton le plus mauvais qu'il pu.

- Tu sais quoi ? T'as fait un super boulot Potter ! Tu voulais perdre ton mec en dix jours ? Félicitations tu viens juste de le faire. Répondit le blond toujours en regardant Harry. Lâchez moi ! Ajouta-t-il pour Blaise et Théo qui le maintenaient toujours. »

Ces derniers obéirent et Draco commença à s'avancer dans le couloir en direction opposée à celle prise par Harry.

« - Non c'est faux Malfoy… Cria celui-ci. Il est très difficile de perdre ce qu'on n'a jamais eu. »

Draco qui s'était arrêté sans se retourner aux paroles du brun reprit sa route, imité par Harry.

« - Je crois qu'on a légèrement exagéré-là… Soupira Blaise à Théo.

- Dommage, c'était drôle jusqu'ici… Bon, Blaise, je compte sur toi pour tout arranger ! A plus tard ! Fit Théo en s'éloignant vers les cachots.

- Théo ! Sale… La suite se perdit dans un grognement inaudible. »

A côté, Pansy ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle s'était faite manipulée par Blaise et Théo. Et un peu plus loin, Ron et Hermione avait un air abattu en regardant dans la direction prise par Harry.

« - Tu vois Hermione, je t'avais dit qu'on ne pouvait rien attendre d'un Malfoy… Souffla Ron avant de partir à la poursuite de son meilleur ami.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Elle salua Blaise d'un signe de main avant de partir en courant pour rattraper Ron.

--

Un long chapitre que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à couper. J'espère qu'il vous aura plût… Plus qu'un chapitre !

**(1) Billywig** : Insecte magique natif d'Australie long d'un peu plus d'un centimètre et de couleur bleu saphir étincelante. La piqûre du Billywig provoque le tournis suivi d'un état de lévitation. Pour cette raison, les sorciers australiens ont longtemps cherché à se faire piquer pour ressentir ces sensations. Les dards séchés de Billywigs sont utilisés comme ingrédients pour les potions (AF).

(Contactez-moi pour connaître mes sources, je connais un super site sur l'univers de JKR.)

Message pour « Nelfette », lectrice anonyme à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement : J'ai marqué neuvième jour car Harry a passé deux jours chez Draco, le week-end en fait. Ils y passent donc les septième et huitième jours. Voilà !


	11. Fin d'une histoire?

Comment se faire larguer en dix jours

**Comment se faire larguer en dix jours ?**

**Chapitre 11**

**La fin d'une histoire. **

**--**

C'était le second jour après le bal et de nombreux élèves avaient déjà quitté l'école, ainsi que certain professeurs, laissant le château bien vide.

Harry était assis sur la pelouse du parc, les yeux plongés dans les eaux sombres du lac. Il profitait de la douce chaleur du soleil de début d'été qui frappait son dos. C'est ainsi que le trouvèrent Ron et Hermione qui vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés en l'encadrant. Ils étaient tous les trois face au lac, épaules contre épaules. Le trio laissa un silence paisible et reposant flotter entre eux durant un moment puis la voix de Ron s'éleva.

« - Ne fais pas cette tête Harry, je me contenterais de quelques chocogrenouilles et de dragées. Dit-il en lui mettant un léger coup d'épaule.

- Crétin… Souffla le brun avec un sourire en lui rendant son coup.

- Cette fois, c'est vraiment la dernière fois qu'on se retrouve tous les trois comme ça… à Poudlard… en tant qu'élèves… Annonça Hermione.

- Oui… Murmura Ron. Ca va me manquer. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa que Harry rompit.

« - Vous avez décidé de ce que vous allez faire ?

- Je vais bosser avec Fred et George pendant un moment… Jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce que je veux vraiment. Répondit Ron.

- Tu l'as dit à ta mère ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, mais je vois déjà sa tête… Fit le rouquin avec un soupir exagéré provoquant les rires des deux autres.

- Et toi Hermione ? Enchaîna Harry.

- J'ai été recrutée par plusieurs écoles de droit sorcier. Je vais choisir celle de Londres afin de rester plus près du ministère… Je compte bien y entrer un jour, et je pense postuler pour un maximum de stage durant mes trois ans d'études. Monsieur Diggory a déjà accepté ma candidature pour cet été, j'irai faire un stage d'un mois au département de contrôle et régulation des créature magique. C'est pas génial ?! S'extasia-t-elle.

- Super… Soupirèrent Ron et Harry amusés, mais ne partageant visiblement pas l'enthousiasme de leur amie.

- Je sais qu'il faudra beaucoup de temps aux elfes de maison avant d'accepter l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir du changement… Mais il y a tellement d'autres créatures magiques spoliées, rejetées ou tout simplement ignorées. Vous saviez qu'il existait un bureau de liaison des centaures ? … Mais il est tellement mal représenté et inadapté à leur principes et leur psychologie qu'aucun centaures n'y a jamais eu recours. Il y a tant à faire… Conclu-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Je suis certain que tu y arriveras. L'encouragea Harry avec un sourire.

- Ouais, moi aussi ! Ajouta Ron. Et puis si t'y arrive pas, tu me devras toi aussi mon poids en sucreries et tu devras venir bosser avec Fred et George toi aussi… Plaisanta-t-il.

- Houlà ! Alors je vais me mettre au boulot tout de suite ! Ria-t-elle.

- Je crois que pour mon poids en bonbons, c'est définitivement raté… Soupira Ron, faussement déçu. »

Ils se mirent à rire tous les trois, avant que Hermione ne demande :

« - Et toi Harry ? Toujours partant pour la médicomagie ?

- Oui, j'ai même reçu plusieurs lettres de recruteurs… Mais il n'y en a que deux qui m'intéresse vraiment.

- Et tu t'es décidé pour laquelle ?

- Jusqu'à mardi, j'ai beaucoup hésité… Mais maintenant, j'ai fait mon choix…

--

_Quatre jours… Pff. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?_ Pensa Draco tandis qu'il quittait les gradins du terrain de Quidditch pour retourner au château. Cela faisait quatre jours que le bal était passé, et la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme ne diminuait pas. Sans parler de son obstination manifeste à refuser d'en reconnaître la cause, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien son état. Il avait refusé de se rendre à l'infirmerie et arborait donc un bel œil au beurre noir. Le fait que celle-ci ait encore une fois changé de place et qu'il ne puisse la trouver sans demander son chemin n'y étant « absolument » pour rien…

Voir son reflet ainsi modifié dans son miroir en plus de subir les sarcasmes et autres remarques de Théo. Ce dernier ne cessait de faire diverses allusions auxquelles il refusait de donner sens et importance. Heureusement pour lui, Blaise n'avait plus reparlé du pari, et ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait aller lui rappeler.

De toute façon, c'est à peine s'il avait croisé ce dernier depuis mardi. A vrai dire, il cherchait même à l'éviter ; sa mauvaise humeur augmentant vite en sa présence. Le fait que son ami essaye de lui ouvrir les yeux n'y étant « absolument » pour rien…

Il n'avait vu ni Weasley, ni Harry depuis leur bagarre. Il avait bien croisé Granger quelques fois alors qu'elle était avec Blaise mais il s'était seulement heurter à l'indifférence de la jeune femme.

Seulement depuis deux jours cette dernière avait l'air de lui en vouloir et ne cessait de lui jeter des regards noirs. Depuis lors, Draco préférait éviter le couple. Il les croisa alors qu'il rentrait dans le château. Il prit le temps de les saluer brièvement, seul Blaise lui répondit, avant de s'éloigner pour gagner sa chambre.

--

Après que Draco soit partit, Blaise se tourna vers Hermione.

« - Pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça depuis deux jours ? On dirait que tu lui en veux encore plus… ? Comment ça se fait alors que moi, tu m'as pardonné ? »

Le jeune couple avait eut une explication le lendemain du bal, et Blaise avait tout raconté à la jeune femme. Le comment du pari, pourquoi il avait choisi Potter, et tout le reste… Comment il avait poussé Draco à continuer, tout… Après l'avoir largement engueulé, Hermione avait fini par lui pardonner en souhaitant que tout se termine bien.

« - Pff… C'est pas vraiment à cause de lui… mais quel crétin ! Souffla-t-elle.

- Qui est un crétin ?

- Les deux !

- … Blaise ne dit rien, espérant qu'elle continu d'elle-même, ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Harry va aller étudier à Wollongong… Ils ont une bonne faculté de médicomagie.

- Et une super équipe de Quidditch !

- Oui mais… En plus la fac de Londres a un bien meilleur niveau ! Pff… Ca me rend triste… Murmura-t-elle.

- C'est normal, vous ne serez plus tous les trois ensembles aussi souvent. Mais vous garderez quand même le contact. Fit Blaise pour la réconforter, tout en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Il se dit qu'il allait devoir parler à Draco, sinon cet idiot ne bougerait jamais. _Maudit soit Théo ! _Pensa-t-il.

--

Draco faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre tout en parlant.

« - Oui bon c'est vrai que je n'ai peut-être pas été très malin sur ce coup-là… C'est vrai que je n'en suis pas vraiment fier…

- …

- Tu vois… Si je pouvais tout recommencer, il y a bien deux ou trois choses que je changerais… Souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur la chaise de son bureau.

- …

- Pff… Dire que je n'ai qu'un stupide chat à qui parler ! Soupira Draco en se penchant vers la table. »

Le dit chat émit un sifflement méprisant dans sa direction et le blond se recula vivement.

« - J'ai rien dit. »

Il faut préciser que le félin avait choisi de se prélasser sur le bureau et donc à moins d'un mètre de son visage. Il était peut-être idiot au dire de certain, il n'était sûrement pas inconscient au point de laisser sa face à portée de griffe de cette bestiole. Seul Harry avait été assez idiot pour le faire, mais il est vrai qu'il restait le seul contre qui le chat n'avait jamais montré d'hostilité.

Et voilà, qu'il repensait de nouveau à Potter. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son billet posé sur le bureau. Le fauve tendit alors une patte, toutes griffes sorties, et la posa sur le billet qu'il attira ensuite à lui.

« - Tss… Tu veux aller au match chat stupide ?! Ben tu peux, moi je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller. »

Il se leva et partit s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain.

--

Harry bavardait avec Ron dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir et ils avaient renoncé à aller se promener dans le parc. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient installé deux fauteuils côte à côte devant la fenêtre située près de la cheminée. Il l'avait ouverte et écoutaient la pluie tomber quand quelques silences s'installaient entre eux. Harry avait tendu ses jambes, et posé ses pieds sur le rebord de cette fenêtre. La salle commune, assez grande pour contenir soixante-dix personnes semblait bien vide alors qu'elle n'était occupée que par les deux amis et par un couple de sixièmes années qui se bécotait au fond de la salle. La plupart de leurs amis avaient quitté l'école. Neville, Dean, Seamus et pleins d'autres… Même Ginny était rentrée mais Ron avait choisi de rester pour passer un maximum de temps avec son ami qu'il ne verrait plus aussi souvent après. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, tout comme Hermione.

« - Tu te rends compte quand même ?! S'exclama le rouquin qui avait sauté de son fauteuil dans son excitation.

- Ron. Grogna son ami.

- Mais c'est la finale Harry !

- Roooon… Soupira le brun.

- Mouais… Moi non plus j'y serais pas aller. Souffla finalement le plus jeune garçon Weasley en se rasseyant.

- C'est ça, je te crois… Se moqua Harry. »

Un léger silence s'installa seulement troublé par le bruit de la pluie.

« - C'est triste l'école si vide. Souffla Harry.

- Bah y'a un bon côté… »

Harry fixa sur lui un regard interrogateur, le poussant à continuer.

« -Ben oui ! Plus de Parkinson ! Pourvoir se balader dans les couloirs sans risquer de tomber sur ce bouledogue à face de pékinois… Ah, C'est le pied !

- Désolé pour toi Ron… Mais elle est encore là, je l'ai croisé ce matin. Répliqua le brun avec un sourire moqueur.

- Merlin ! Ai-je été si imprudent ?! Fit Ron théâtralement les faisant pouffer tous les deux.

- T'es sûr de toi Harry ? Reprit le rouquin plus sérieusement après qu'ils se soient calmés.

- A propose de quoi ?

- Demain… Je sais qu'ils ont une bonne équipe, un bon cursus et tout et tout mais…

- Tout ira bien… C'est le meilleur choix et puis si jamais j'ai besoin, je compte sur toi pour me garder une petite place !

- Je te garderai même de la tarte à la mélasse et du jus de citrouille. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Un regard comme ceux que seuls les vieux amis s'envoient. Un regard qui en dit plus que les mots.

« - Bon alors… Santé ! S'exclama Ron après un instant en faisant apparaître deux choppes de Bièraubeurre.

- Santé ! Répondit le brun en prenant la choppe tendue par son ami, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Ils savourèrent longuement leurs boissons sans plus échanger un mot ; le bruit de la pluie suffisant à combler le silence. L'après-midi avait bien avancé et l'heure du repas approchait.

Harry pensa que se serait son dernier repas dans la grande salle. Demain il quitterait Poudlard, le seul endroit qu'il avait jusqu'à présent considéré comme chez lui. Il pensa brièvement à une certaine bibliothèque dans laquelle il avait ressorti le même genre de plénitude. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix du garçon du couple de sixièmes années qui s'était bécoté tout l'après-midi. Ce dernier s'adressait en réalité à Ron.

« - Il y a quelqu'un qui te demande devant la Grosse Dame. Lui signala-t-il.

- Merci… Fit celui-ci tout en se levant et en jetant un regard intrigué à Harry. »

Quand Ron passa le tableau, il remarqua tout de suite la jeune fille au carré brun qui le regardait d'un air gêné.

« - Cathy ?! S'exclama-t-il surprit.

- Salut Ronald… Fit-elle timidement.

- Attends ! »

Ron fit brusquement demi-tour et retourna dans la salle commune.

« - Harry ! C'est Cathy ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Euh… lui parler ? Répondit le brun, montrant l'évidence.

- Oui. Répondit le rouquin en repartant dans le couloir. »

Il trouva la jeune femme toujours à la même place.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître le plus distant possible, après tout c'est elle qui l'avait largué.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Euh… Tu… ça va ? Dit-elle les yeux baissés.

- Ca t'intéresse ? Répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Je… oui ! Répondit-elle en relevant les yeux et en plantant un regard déterminé dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme. »

Légèrement pris au dépourvu par la nouvelle attitude de la jeune femme, il finit par répondre à sa question.

« - Oui, ça peut aller merci.

- Tu me manques Ron.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

- Cette odeur d'eau de Cologne dont tu avais aspergé mon oreiller a disparu… Continua-t-elle sans tenir compte de sa question. Et je me demandais… Tu ne voudrais pas me la ramener ?

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais accepter. Répondit le rouquin froidement.

- Oh euh… Bien… Fit-elle en se retournant pour partir.

- Cathy ! S'exclama Ron.

- Oui ? Répondit-elle en lui faisant face brusquement. »

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa brusquement. A bout de souffle, ils furent forcés de se séparer et elle lui demanda avec un léger sourire.

« - Ca veut dire que tu es disposé à reconsidérer la question ? »

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Après le départ de son ami, Harry s'était mis debout devant la fenêtre et observait, les yeux dans le vague, la pluie tomber sur le lac. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures à passer au château et le temps se prêtait à la mélancolie. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement et fit face à Ron.

« - On s'est embrassé ! S'écria ce dernier.

- Hein ?

- Cathy et moi ! On vient de se remettre ensemble !

- Tu veux dire qu'elle vient de t'embrasser après t'avoir demander de te remettre avec elle ? Reformula Harry un peu largué par l'enthousiasme débordant de son ami.

- C'est ce que je viens de dire ! Sauf que c'est moi qui l'ai embrassée.

- Pourquoi t'es là alors ?! Se moqua le brun.

- Euh…

- Retourne avec elle, crétin ! Ricana Harry en le poussant gentiment vers la sortie.

- Mais Harry ! S'écria le jeune Weasley.

- Non, non ! Pas de « Mais Harry » ! T'y vas, puis c'est tout ! »

Ils étaient maintenant derrière la Grosse Dame faisant face, dans une de leurs nombreuses conversations où les mots n'étaient pas utiles.

« - Ok, à tout à l'heure alors ! Finit par dire Ronald.

- Ouais à plus tard. Répondit Harry. »

Il regarda son ami sortir en secouant la tête, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il repartit ensuite vers son poste d'observation : la fenêtre. Il remarqua plusieurs élèves qui rentraient en courant vers le château. Il reconnu parmi eux Colin Crivey et son frère, il savait de par ce dernier qu'ils devaient aller au match aujourd'hui. Il en déduit donc que la finale devait être finie ; et vue comment les deux frères étaient trempés, il supposa qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer au dortoir pour prendre une douche. Il pourrait alors leur demander le score. Il poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber dans un des deux fauteuils.

--

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla pour sa dernière journée à Poudlard. Le soir même, il faudrait rentrer chez lui pour l'été, et l'an prochain, il devait rentrer dans une école privée de droit à Londres. Blaise lui avait appris il y a peu de temps que Granger irait dans cette même école. Il eut un sourire amer en pensant à la tête de la jeune femme quand elle serait mise au courant. Même si elle ne lui faisait plus sentir directement son hostilité, elle gardait une certaine froideur vis-à-vis de lui.

Il savait aussi que Weasley allait travailler avec ses frères dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Il avait entendu ce dernier en parler avec une fille brune la veille alors qu'ils s'étaient croisés devant la Grande Salle. Le rouquin l'avait ostensiblement ignoré et il n'était pas allé le chercher non plus.

Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers Harry. Il savait que celui-ci voulait étudier la médicomagie et qu'il avait été approché par plusieurs grandes écoles, dont de nombreuses à l'étranger. Mais eu moment où ils en avait parlé, le brun était resté très évasif sur son choix. Il se demandait quel avait finalement été son choix ; mais il était persuadé que le trio n'allait sûrement pas se séparer. La réponse la plus probable à sa question serait donc Londres. Bah de toute façon ils ne se croisaient déjà plus dans le château, alors dans une grande ville. Depuis le bal, il n'avait toujours pas croisé le griffondor. Ce dernier se débrouillait même pour l'éviter lors des repas. Il n'allait pas l'en blâmer, lui-même ayant choisi la même technique : « l'évitement ». Chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, Draco ressentait une pointe de culpabilité et il n'aimait pas cela. Un Malfoy n'était pas du genre à se sentir coupable. Tout était de la faute du brun… Il ferma les yeux sur sa mauvaise fois évidente et partit se préparer.

--

Harry s'avançait vers la Grande Salle pour la dernière fois. Décidément ça faisait beaucoup de dernière fois pour lui ces derniers temps pensa-t-il. Il devait aller au ministère à seize heures trente où un Portoloin homologué serait activé à dix-sept heures à destination de Sydney. Une fois là-bas, il voyagerait par bus magique jusqu'à Wollongong et prendrait ses quartiers sur le campus le temps de se trouver un appartement. Il avait décidé de passer l'été en Australie afin de s'installer convenablement et de découvrir le pays qui serait le sien pendant sept années normalement. Il avait cependant promis à Ron et Hermione de venir les voir avant la rentrée.

A peine la porte passée, son regard se fixa sur son rouquin de meilleur ami. Ce dernier était en compagnie de Cathy et le couple tout juste reformé semblait très occupé. Harry sourit en les regardant, heureux pour son ami. Peut-être que cette fois son histoire allait marcher. Il s'avança vers le couple pour le saluer. Alors qu'il était tout près, une voix le fit sursauter et sépara les deux jeunes gens par la même occasion.

« - Vous voulez voir quelque chose de répugnant ? Lança la voix avec dédain.

- C'est bien de faire son autocritique, Parkinson. Rétorqua Ron. »

Harry, qui s'était raidi, se retourna face à Pansy et Théo qui venaient d'arriver. Il souffla de soulagement en voyant que Draco n'était pas avec eux. Ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle, personne ne tenant compte des piques que se lançaient Ron et Pansy. Chacun se dirigea vers sa table. Hermione les rejoints peu de temps après ; son entrée suivit de près par celle de Blaise et Draco. Harry sentit un coup au cœur en le voyant, c'était la première fois depuis le bal et il était encore furieux contre le serpentard. Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas le regarder et se plongea dans une discussion animée avec Ron sur l'équipe de quidditch de Wollongong.

Draco de son côté se força à ne jamais regarder en direction de la table des rouge et or, il mangea rapidement et quitta la salle dès qu'il eut fini. Blaise décida d'aller parler à Draco dès son déjeuner terminé. Il avait fait plusieurs tentatives, mais elles avaient à chaque fois échouée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il allait sortir mais fut retint par Hermione.

« - Hermione ? L'interrogea-t-il en voyant son air pressé.

- Harry quitte Poudlard à seize heures. On l'accompagne à Près-au-Lard comme on a pas le droit d'aller avec lui jusqu'au Ministère. Son Portoloin part à 17 heures. Je vais rester avec lui et Ron cet aprèm. On se voit ce soir ?

- Non, je viendrais plutôt avec vous pour lui dire au revoir… Si tu veux bien ? Répondit Blaise tout en réfléchissant à un plan pour forcer Draco à ouvrir les yeux.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors. Merci. »

Il embrassa sa petite amie et la laissa partir vers la tour des griffondors. Il pensa précipitamment, qu'il ne lui restait que deux heures avant que le prince des rouges et or ne quitte l'école. Il devait trouver Théo et Pansy et les mettre au courant et ensuite ils mettraient son plan à exécution. Il eut un sourire mauvais en pensant qu'il allait en profiter pour se venger un peu de l'humeur exécrable du blond à son égard de ces derniers jours. Comment ça « mauvais », lui ?! Non… Serpentard !

--

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, tandis qu'il traversait le hall dans l'intention d'aller se promener dans le parc. Il avisa qu'il était près de 15 heures. Dans l'inattention due à son observation de l'objet, il ne vit pas que quelqu'un lui fonçait dedans. Remis du choc, il s'aperçu que l'autre personne n'avait pas eut, comme lui, la chance de rester sur ses pieds. Il tendit la main en reconnaissant Luna Lovegood.

« - Merci Malfoy. Enonça celle-ci d'une voix sans timbre en le fixant de ses yeux globuleux. Pour te remercier convenablement, je vais te dire un secret. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil septique en réponse. Si la jeune fille pensait un instant que ses divagations sur la soi-disant existence des Ronflaks Cornus pouvait l'intéressait, il se ferait un plaisir de lui montrer qu'elle se trompait lourdement.

« - La fierté et la bêtise sont faite du même bois. Chuchota-t-elle avant de s'éloigner. »

Draco resta perplexe en regardant la jeune femme s'éloigner. Puis il haussa une épaule et continua sa route. De longues minutes plus tard, il regagna le château, se dirigeant vers sa chambre afin de faire sa malle quand il croisa Théo.

« - Tiens Draco ! L'interpella le brun avec un sourire en coin. Te voilà… Justement, j'ai surpris une conversation très intéressante entre Weasley et une jolie brune il y a pas deux minutes… Ca te concernait d'ailleurs. C'est marrant les coïncidences… »

Son ami voyait bien que Draco était intéressé mais il savait aussi que ce dernier était bien trop fier pour poser la question. Il sourit intérieurement, le plan de Blaise allait sûrement marcher. Et puis vu à quel point la fierté malfoyenne s'était réveillée ces derniers temps, ça allait être un vrai plaisir de la voir s'écraser. Car c'est obligatoirement ce qui allait se passer.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais… on m'attend. Répondit Théo en s'éloignant d'un signe de main.

- Théo ! Grogna Draco.

- A plus tard Draco ! Répliqua ce dernier au détour d'un couloir. »

La curiosité et la fierté du blond se disputait deux choix : lui courir après pour savoir ou faire comme si il s'en moquait et continuer sa route. Ce fut la seconde qui gagna ; jamais il n'irait s'humilier à supplier Théo. Il regarda sa montre, 15h45, il devait être chez lui pour dix-huit heures. Il avait du temps et repris sa marche d'un pas traînant vers sa chambre. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il vit Pansy qui semblait l'attendre un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Pourquoi fais-tu le pied de grue devant ma porte Pansy ? Demanda-t-il.

- Le quoi ? Répliqua celle-ci. »

Le blond camoufla du mieux qu'il pu l'expression horrifiée qui avait voulu apparaître sur son visage après qu'il ait prononcé cette expression moldue. Sûrement un truc qu'il avait entendu de Harry. Décidément le griffondor continuait de le rendre fou.

« - Rien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai quelque chose de très drôle à te raconter. »

Draco ne répondit pas mais entra dans sa chambre et lui laissa la porte ouverte pour qu'elle le suive. Pansy le comprit très bien et sourit en pensant que le plan de Blaise se déroulait à la perfection. Théo avait d'abord attisé sa curiosité maintenant elle devait le faire réagir et Blaise porterait le coup de grâce. La théorie de ce dernier étant que si Draco pensait agir par lui-même, il serait plus enclin à se remettre en question. Si on lui avait dit un jour que les serpentards se mettraient à jouer les cupidons elle aurait bien rit.

« - Je viens de voir Théo… »

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air faussement indifférent. Elle pouffa en le voyant agir ainsi et espérera que Draco croit que ce fut du fait de ce qu'elle allait annoncer.

« - Tu sais ce qu'a raconté ce crétin de Weasley à propos de Potter ?

- … Draco se retourna, semblant se concentrer sur sa malle mais ses oreilles étaient grandes ouvertes.

- Il a dit qu'il croyait que cet idiot de Potter était amoureux de toi ! Continua la jeune femme en comprenant son manège. Pff… Il y a bien que les griffondor pour être aussi stupides à s'embarrasser ainsi d'autant de sentiments. »

Voyant Draco toujours de dos, elle sut qu'il n'attendait plus que son départ pour réagir. Elle résista à l'envie de l'embêter un peu plus et lança :

« - Hilarant n'est-ce pas ?! Il faut vite que j'aille raconter ça à Blaise, il est allé avec Granger et Weasley accompagner Potter à Près-au-Lard. »

Elle sortie sans attendre de réponse et se posta au détour du couloir. Elle se mit à rire quand Draco lui passa devant en courant à peine quelques secondes après sa sortie.

Draco courait, il fallait qu'il trouve Harry ; ils devaient s'expliquer. Il traversa le hall, passa les grandes grilles du parc et se lança sur le chemin du village. Alors qu'il entrait dans celui-ci, il aperçu vaguement Weasley le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Sûrement sous le choc de voir un Malfoy courir comme un dératé. Quelques foulées plus tard, il trouvait Blaise et Granger enlacés. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il demanda directement :

« - Où est Potter ?

- Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

- T'en connais un autre ?! Répliqua le blond d'un ton hargneux.

- Il est parti ! Répliqua la brune du même ton. »

Draco pâlit légèrement, mais seul Blaise reconnu la légère panique dans ses yeux et la pointe de découragement qui les traversa le rassura son plan avait marché ; un peu tard certes, mais s'il se dépêchait, son ami aurait encore le temps. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de sa compagne pour la faire taire et se tourna vers Draco.

« - Il part en Australie ; il vient de transplaner pour le Chemin de Traverse ; un Portoloin sera activé au Ministère au Département des transports magique à dix-sept heure. Si tu te dépêches, tu peux le rattraper avant qu'il n'entre dans la zone réservée aux voyageurs… Oh ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant le blond se préparer à transplaner. Essai de faire preuve de plus d'intelligence !

- Crétin ! Riposta Draco. Eh Granger ! C'était vraiment réussi comme déguisement… Mais tu me dois quarante et un Gallions ! Annonça-t-il en souriant.

- Tu rêves Malfoy ! Je les garde en dédommagement de tous les frais que j'au pu avoir à cause de tes stupides blagues ! Répliqua-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire avant d'ajouter : Il vient de partir mais il avait une course à faire au Chemin de Traverse avant donc essai de le trouver là-bas…

- Ok... Mais t'as toujours une dette envers moi ! »

Là dessus, il transplana.

--

Harry venait de traverser le mur dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur et fut immédiatement happé par l'effervescence du Chemin de Traverse. Il devait en premier lieu allait régler quelques détails avec les gobelins. Il

--

Draco marchait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à travers la foule de sorciers se pressant sur le Chemin de Traverse, ses yeux cherchant activement Harry. Arrivé au bout de la rue, il aperçu une touffe de cheveux bruns en bataille sortant de Gringotts ; il se mit à courir pour aller à sa rencontre mais au moment où celle-ci se fit imminente et sans même que Harry ne l'ai vu, un groupe de sorciers étrangers lui barra le chemin, cachant ainsi Harry à sa vu et réciproquement. Il pesta autant qu'il pu mais quand il arriva à ce dépêtrer du groupe de « sales envahisseurs collants et particulièrement gênants » le griffondor avait disparu. Draco prit la direction que suivait ce dernier et l'aperçu passant la porte de chez Fleury et Bott. Il y entra à son tour et encore une fois, ses yeux se mirent à la cherche d'un tête brune. Il reconnu le gérant et lui demanda si Harry Potter était bien entré dans son magasin.

« - Oui Monsieur Malfoy, il est au rayon voyage. Par là… »

Sans prendre la peine de remercier le gérant de l'établissement, il lui suivit la direction indiquée et le retrouva au détour d'une allée. Il tenta de le rattraper mais à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point d'y arriver, le brun disparaissait derrière une nouvelle allée. Ils ne firent que se croiser sans jamais se voir durant de longues minutes et Draco fulminait littéralement sur l'insaisissable griffondor en voyant l'heure avancer inexorablement. Il repassa devant la caisse, pensant y avoir vu le brun, et se fit interpeller par l'homme s'occupant des lieux.

« - Si vous cherchez encore Monsieur Potter, il vient de payer ses achats et de partir.

- Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ! Grogna le blond en sortant précipitamment de la librairie. »

Une fois dehors, il se mit à réfléchir et se dit que la meilleure solution était d'aller l'attendre au Ministère. Il retourna dans la ruelle et transplana à nouveau. Quand il réapparut, il reconnu les murs couverts de graffitis. Cette petite rue était protégée par divers sort de confusion afin que les sorciers puissent y transplaner sans être repérés. Il pénétra dans cabine téléphonique à la peinture ternie et craquelée et aux vitres cassées. Il composa le 62442 et aussitôt la voix féminine aux accents nasillards, selon Draco, s'éleva dans la cabine.

« - Bonjour et bienvenue au Ministère de la magie, annoncez vous et dîtes le motif de votre visite s'il vous plait. Dit la voix.

- Draco Malfoy, je dois me rendre au Département des transports magiques. Annonça le serpentard de sa voix froide et traînante. »

Comme à l'accoutumée, un badge tomba dans le réceptacle habituellement réservé aux pièces avec son nom et la raison de sa venue marqués dessus. Il le plaça sur sa robe de sorcier et aussitôt, le sol se mit à vibrer et descendit dans la cabine jusqu'à arriver dans le grand hall. Draco connaissait déjà la direction à prendre pour rendre au Départements des transports Magiques. Une fois au niveau six, il se mit à chercher l'Office des Portoloins. Il le trouva au bout d'un long couloir ; plusieurs sorciers attendaient déjà devant. Préférant éviter qu'ils assistent à la scène qui suivrait l'arrivée de Harry, il préféra aller l'attendre à l'angle de l'autre bout du couloir. Ce passage étant le seul existant pour aller à l'office, il était sur cette fois-ci de croiser Harry.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps quelques minutes plus tard, la tête brune qu'il avait poursuivit plus tôt se profila à quelques mètres de lui. Le griffondor marchait en regardant un papier, probablement son billet. Arrivé pratiquement à sa hauteur, il releva la tête et Draco pu lire la surprise dans les yeux verts quand le brun le reconnu.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? Une raclée ne t'a pas suffit ?! Ou bien tu veux te venger… Lança Harry, le visage maintenant fermé et la voix froide.

- Blaise m'a dit que tu étais amoureux de moi, c'est vrai ? Demanda Draco sans se laisser démonter par l'attitude distante du brun.

- Draco écoute… non ! Balbutia le griffondor en détournant les yeux, complètement déstabilisé par la franchise du blond.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?! Insista le serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire… ? Répondit Harry d'un ton las les yeux toujours fuyants.

- Et où est-ce que tu pars ?

- Je… J'ai été accepté à Wollongong, en…

- En Australie je sais. Mais pourquoi tu y vas ? Demanda Draco.

- Parce qu'il n'y a que là-bas que je pourrais enfin être loin de cette médiatisation dont je fais l'objet. Répondit encore Harry après avoir souffler un grand coup.

- Je ne te crois pas. Répliqua calmement le blond. Tu sais ce que je crois ? Ajouta-t-il sans tenir compte de la colère qu'il voyait monter dans les yeux du brun.

- Je me fous de ce que tu peux croire Malfoy !! Répliqua le brun en le regardant enfin.

- La fac de Londres te voulait et elle a un bien meilleur niveau. En plus les journalistes te laissent tranquille depuis un moment déjà… Je crois que tu t'enfuis. Fit le blond sans tenir compte une fois de plus de la réponse du brun.

- Pourquoi tu ne gardes pas tes petits jeux d'esprit pour un futur pari ?! Je ne m'enfuis absolument pas ! S'écria Harry en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

- Tu sais que c'est faux, mais ton caractère buté de stupide griffondor refuse de l'admettre ! S'énerva le blond en le retenant par le bras.

- C'est toi qui… »

Harry fut coupé par les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes. Il voulu résister, mais ses faibles tentatives furent vite anéanties par les bras du serpentard s'enroulant autour des ses hanches. S'en suivit un baiser passionné et violent durant lequel Draco plaqua le brun contre le mur. Ce dernier avait posé ses mains sur la nuque du blond pour le rapprocher de lui. A l'appel de l'air, ils se séparèrent et, front contre front, se fixèrent du regard.

Une voix les ramena à la réalité, mais ils ne tournèrent pas la tête vers l'importun, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas.

« - Monsieur Potter, on n'attend plus que vous pour le départ. Annonça un envoyé de l'Office d'une voix intimidée. »

Toujours les yeux dans ceux de Harry, Draco prit doucement le billet des mains du brun et le tendis à l'employé après avoir lu un signe d'acquiescement dans les orbes vertes.

« - Monsieur Potter ne partira pas, vous pouvez lancer le départ. Répondit-il. »

Une fois le représentant parti, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du griffondor.

« - Ca veut dire que je viens passer les vacances chez toi ? Demanda-t-il moqueur.

- A une condition… Précisa le blond à un souffle des lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

- Laquelle ? Souffla le brun.

- Plus de surnoms ridicules !

- Tu veux parier ? Répliqua Harry avec un sourire digne de serpentard. »

**FIN**

**--**

L'histoire de l'odeur sur l'oreiller, c'est un (gros) clin d'œil au film.

**Ben voilà !! C'est fini… J'ai écris un petit peu entre mes révisions et voilà… petit à petit le mot « FIN » s'est inexorablement rapproché. Enfin bref…**

**Mon titre vous a fait peur ? Lol. Et oui, c'est la fin de cette fic, pas celle de l'histoire entre Harry et Draco.**

**Après cette vanne qui tombe à l'eau, aurais-je l'audace de demander vos dernières reviews ?**

**Oui, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de supplier mais… Reviews, please ? **


End file.
